Then There Was You
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Reid didn't need any complications, Reid didn't want any complications, but then came Luke. Sometimes,complications can be very good.    Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Reid walked into his hotel room and dropped his bag the bed. He had been tense ever since Luke had insisted on coming on this trip to try to save his career.

For some unknown and annoying reason, Mr. Luke Snyder had become a thorn in Reid's side. Not only had he blackmailed him into dropping everything in Dallas to travel to Oakhell, Illinois he had the audacity to be everywhere he went. Every time he turned around Mr. Snyder was there with his cute smirk and chipper attitude. No matter what he did could not escape the hold that Luke had on that time-forsaken town.

Never in all his life had seen someone so dedicated to others. Luke was some kind of special do-gooder that followed his heart and passion blindly in helping all those in need. Frankly, he found it quite annoying. "Who in the hell does that?" He especially did not understand his unwavering puppy like devotion to his ex-boyfriend, Noah Mayer.

Reid sank into the overstuffed armchair that overlooked the Dallas skyline. Reid thought about everything that made him miss the city. It was as if he was just one brilliant neurosurgeon in a land of millions. He was very famous in medical circles, but he was allowed to have a private life that did not come under scrutiny. It sure as hell did not include an annoyingly hot blonde man who was everywhere, or the same annoyingly hot blonde man who had no problem interfering in his personal space, touching him whenever he pleased, and setting his skin of fire.

And it all happened because Mr. Luke Snyder had blackmailed him into leaving the shelter of his normal, private, quite Dallas life. He was taken to the place where he never wanted to live, the place that ruined his anonymity and the place that forced him to create personal relationships.

Everything he never needed or wanted had been thrust upon him by that kid.

Reid wasn't even so much angry any more that Luke had blackmailed him into going to Oakhell, he was far more upset that he had Luke worm his way into his life. Now looking out over the lights of Dallas, he realized how empty his life was before. He had no close personal relationships with anyone, no ties holding his life there, and even his work could be done anywhere in the United States.

The place where he had built a life, a good life, one without distractions or complications, but for the first time in his life he felt an unfamiliar pang when he thought about his life in Dallas. "Was it sadness, grief, or simply indigestion?" He had after all just eaten three bowls of chili and six pieces of cornbread from Al's.

His thoughts went to the plane ride from Oakdale to Dallas and smiled. The ride for the first half an hour was relatively quiet. The only sounds heard were Reid and Luke eating chili and the rustle of magazine pages turning as Reid read his National Geographic magazine and watch Luke out of the corner of his eye.

Luke barely touched his chili or cornbread, only to stir the chili and pick at his bread. Reid could tell that Luke was reliving the sight of Noah and his new friend Dick on a "non-date" or whatever the hell Noah was calling it.

Reid simply did not get love or the human heart. It rarely made decisions rationally and often led to problems that could not be solved by use of the brain. The brain was the only thing Reid knew inside and out and it often failed him when it came to matters of the heart.

Reid turned back to his National Geographic magazines, turned his brain off, and simply just enjoyed the reading for what it was.

About twenty minutes later, he looked up to see Luke had fallen asleep with his head falling against the window.

Reid smiled at the sight of Luke's peaceful expression and got up to use the restroom. He made his way back a few minutes later and saw Luke stretching and smiling.

Reid halfway between the restroom and his seat stopped in his tracks. Luke's blonde hair shone in the late afternoon sunlight peering through the window and when he flashed his pearly whites at Reid, he looked like an angel.

Reid didn't respond to the smile. He couldn't respond. He felt like his shirt and coat were restricting air flow and he couldn't catch his breath to save his life. Reid was not happy with the affect that Luke had on him.

It truly was a most unfortunate attraction. After all Luke was admittedly in love with his patient, his blind patient, Noah Mayer.

Reid went over all the reasons how incredibly unprofessional it was for him to want to accidentally let his hand slip in surgery, and it was even more unprofessional to imagine ripping off Luke's clothes and pinning him up against the wall whenever he got too close.

Reid groaned quietly to himself as he felt his loins tighten and stir. He quickly grabbed his magazines and shifted them in his lap to cover his arousal. There was no way in the world he would ever let Luke know what kind of depravity he incited in him every time Luke flippantly touched him.

Luke turned to look at Reid who was now overheated. Reid's face turned red as he tried to get a few fingers between his shirt and his neck. Luke looked at Reid with an odd look on his face. Luke finally broke the ice a few seconds later and said, "Are you feeling okay Dr. Oliver?" "Are you afraid of flying as well as elevators?"

Reid scoffed and said, "Of course not, Mr. Snyder. It just feels incredibly warm in here. Does your family not believe in installing central air in their private jets? We are after all flying into Texas, in the middle of spring, where it is much warmer than Oakhell."

Luke laughed and turned the air on and turned it full blast on Reid. "Does that feel better, Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes, much, Mr. Snyder."

About ten minutes later they finally landed and Reid quickly jumped up and grabbed his items and was ready to get out into the warm Dallas air.

Reid made a great gesture of pretending to be engrossed in his case files the entire way to the hotel and only looked at Luke a few times who was staring out the window as the sites of Dallas whipped by.

Once they had arrived at the hotel, Reid wanted nothing more than to get into his room and get away from all things Luke Snyder.

Now as Reid sat in the chair in his hotel room he wondered what Luke was doing at the very moment and if he was torturing himself with thoughts of Noah.

Reid got up and decided it was time to get to work. Everything rested on this case. His entire life, everything he had ever worked for, wanted, or aspired to rested in the hands of this medical board.

Nothing was going to stand in his way, not even a gorgeous blonde who happened to be in the hotel room next to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later Reid stepped out of the shower, ready to get started on the grueling task of poring over case files. All he really wanted though was an hour-long full body Swedish massage from a cute pool boy (with Luke's face unfortunately) and a few drinks by the hotel pool.

Instead, Reid was stuck inside on a gorgeous night in his home city stuck with Mr. Snyder who he could not get off his mind.

Reid sat down at the desk and started trying to formulate some kind of argument for the hearing. After ten minutes of reading and rereading the same page he finally got up and stalked over the room in his phone.

He stared at it for a few seconds before he resigned himself to the simple fact that it was a phone call he should make, no matter how much he absolutely did not want to.

He heard the ringing of the telephone and wished deep down that the person in question would not answer. Unfortunately after the fourth ring a familiar deep voice answered, "This is Tyler".

Reid, for the first time in years, couldn't think of what to do. He finally after thirty seconds of silence said, "Hi Tyler, this is Reid."

"Reid?!!?!? As in Dr. Reid Oliver!?!?!?! Are you seriously calling me after six years?!?!? What the hell do you want??!?!?"

"Listen, Tyler. I know that I am the last person on the face of the earth that you want to talk to, but I really need your help. I'm in Dallas for a medical hearing to get my license back and you are the only one I know that can make sense of all these legal case files my chief of staff gave me."

"Oh, really?!!??! The incomparable Dr. Reid Oliver actually needs help from someone else? I'm shocked. It only took you six years to realize that you couldn't do everything by yourself? Honestly, Reid. I don't know who you think you are, but I can't just drop everything to help someone who hasn't spoken to me in six years. Why would you think I was even an option? You know the thing called a phonebook? Look in the yellow pages, there are dime a dozen lawyers you can call."

"Oh wonderful Tyler, I'm so glad to see that your biting wit and sarcasm hasn't diminished unlike your receding hairline."

"Why, Dr. Oliver, are you keeping tabs on me?"

"Only if you mean having the blaring ads that show your ugly mug every day on television shoved down my throat."

"It's so glad to see that YOU finally got a backbone. I'll tell you what, I enjoy nothing more than seeing you pissed off, so I'm gonna look over your case file and tell you just how hopeless and dismal it is and that you will never practice medicine again. I'll meet you in half an hour. Make sure to have food and plenty of alcohol. You're gonna need it to turn to when all hope is lost."

"Whatever you say, Tyler. Whatever you say."

A half an hour later, Reid had received his steaks and potatoes from room service, he had on a striped button down shirt and a pair of hip huggers. He was so ready to get this consultation over, if that's what you call it. He sat down with a beer and flipped through the television channels hoping something would catch his eyes and stop him from watching the door, waiting for that fateful knock to come.

His eyes wandered to the adjoining doors between his room and Luke's and wondered if he should invite Luke over to act as a buffer between him and Tyler and decided against it. The last thing he needed was someone else to pick up on the unfortunate attraction between him and Mr. Snyder.

When the knock came he jumped up, flushed with nervousness and walked to the door. He wiped his wet, clammy hands on his pant legs and opened the door.

In walked one of the most gorgeous men, Reid had ever seen. In fact, any time Reid saw his picture on television he was always in awe at how unbelievably good looking this man was. Unfortunately, this man knew it.

Without a word, the man strutted over to the sofa and sat down picking up a plate of food, turning on ESPN, and grabbing a swig of beer. Reid just shook his head at how comfortable Tyler always seemed around him. The ability to simply not care about how he affected anyone but himself always floored him.

He joined Tyler on the sofa inching as far away from him as he possibly could, hoping for this meeting to end or the sweet release of death, whichever came soonest.

After twenty minutes later and the end of the baseball game on tv, Tyler stood up walked over to the desk and picked up the case files. He sat back against the armchair and started reading.

Reid finally could not stand the deafening silence anymore and said, "Is there you need something for me to do besides watch you breathe?"

Tyler looked up startled and started laughing, "You really know how to break the ice, Reid. Start with that pile on the floor and find any case that you had that you received a good recommendation from a medical board. The more we can compile, the easier it will be to prove that you deserve to keep your license."

Reid scoffed in disbelief, "Are you telling me that the same guy who said earlier he wanted to ruin my career is actually going to help me??!?! What changed your mind?"

"Well, I don't like to lose. It's just my nature. So I guess I have to help you win, no matter how painful for me that is."

"Oh well, I'm glad you can set aside your irrational hatred of me to win one more case."

They spent the next three hours compiling cases and files to help in the case, intermittently throwing barbs back and forth and making snide remarks to one another."

Reid who had dragged himself to the couch leaned against it and looked up toward the ceiling. He broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry about the way we left things six years ago, Tyler. I just wasn't ready for you."

Tyler nearly fell out of his chair at that statement. He said nothing for a few minutes just staring at the blank television screen before saying, "I know. It took me awhile to realize that what we shared wasn't permanent. It took me years to get over you, but I finally did. Of course here you are calling me after all these years and ruining my growth."

"Tyler let me explain. We were in college, I wasn't at the point where I wanted anything serious. I thought it would be fun to experiment but it wasn't fair to you to string you along. I was a horrible roommate and I'm really sorry that I led you on."

"Well thanks for realizing it was a douche move to make out with me multiple times, then to turn around and start bringing random guys in to throw it in my face that I wasn't enough."

Reid and Tyler's conversation turned to talk about college days and life and reminiscing. It was about midnight when Tyler said he had to go because he had a trial in the morning and he couldn't miss out on the massive fee he'd get from the client.

Reid walked Tyler to the door. Tyler turned back to Reid and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks for tonight, Reid. I'm really glad you called. I hope everything works out for you."

All of a sudden, the moment is broken by a throat clearing behind him and both men jumped back in surprise. Reid looked back to see a gorgeous blonde haired fellow with a bag of food in his hands staring at him with a look of shock, hurt, and surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid stepped back quickly out of Tyler's grasp. He recognized the look on Luke's face as the same one he had earlier in the day when seeing Dick and Noah on their date. He can't explain why, but he felt the need to explain that the kiss meant nothing, Tyler meant nothing to him. The only thing he could think to say was, "Mr. Snyder, what are you doing in my room?" Luke quickly recovered and his face went from conflicted to stony and rigid. "Well I thought you might be hungry, but obviously I interrupted something. My bad. I will just leave the food here. Good night."  
"Mr. Snyder, wait."  
Luke stopped in between the doorway to his room and Dr. Oliver's and slowly turned around.  
He didn't say anything, instead just looking expectantly at Reid waiting for him to say something.  
"Umm, this is my old college roommate Tyler. I called on him for a favor. He's a pretty powerful attorney here in Dallas and he agreed to help me with our case."  
Luke just blinked slowly not letting anything register on his face. He stepped forward slowly and said, "Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm glad Reid has someone on his side to help him with all his needs," his last words laced with a bit of arsenic.  
Tyler raised a single eyebrow and a huge smile spread across his face, "Who is this kid, Reid? I like his gumption."  
Reid just rolled his eyes and said, "Tyler, this is Mr. Snyder, an unfortunate complication in my life."  
Tyler knowingly smiled at those words and said to Reid under his breath, "Sometimes complications can be good."  
Reid shot him a look that told him to unequivocally "shut the fuck up".  
Tyler turned back to Luke at that moment and said, "So you are the guy here to help Reid. It's nice to meet you. Reid was saying how much help he needed getting his files organized. So looks like you get to help with the cleanup. I hope your case works out for you."  
Luke smiled and said, "Well let me know when you are through here Dr. Oliver and I'll help you clean up. I need to go make a phone call, so I'll talk to you later. Nice to meet you Tyler."  
Luke disappeared through the door and into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
Reid just sighed and fell back into the sofa.  
"So how long have you had a thing for the blonde guy?"  
"I have no clue what you are talking about."  
"Sure you don't."  
"It doesn't matter anyways. The only reason I'm here is to get my license back so I can operate on his ex-boyfriend, Noah."  
"Well Reid, look who suddenly grew a heart!!!"  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know how it happened. I was so careful too!"  
"Let me tell you something Reid, you remember the day you left and told me you never felt anything for me? And you remember my words to you?"  
"Yeah, you said, "I hope you one day have your heart broken, so you know what it feels like to want something so deeply, so passionately, and so irrationally that when it doesn't happen you feel as if a piece of you missing."  
"Exactly. And that gut wrenching feeling you get whenever you think about Luke and his ex, that's how I felt every time you tramped one of your mawhores through our apartment."  
"Our situations are nothing alike! I'm not in love with Luke."  
"Keep telling yourself you feel nothing for Luke and you will turn off the one thing that makes you human, your heart. But it won't make you feel any less alone and it sure as hell won't keep you warm at night. "  
"Just drop it, alright. I already have one meddlesome blonde back in Oakhell. I sure as hell don't need you telling me what I should do with my love life."  
"Just goes to show that great minds think alike."  
"I'm not going dignify that with a response."  
"Reid, the only thing I want to leave with you is this. For the longest time I was heartbroken and devastated when I realized that I had been pining for the wrong guy, but I found love again. True, deep, meaningful, love. I know you have had your heart broken too and I know that you have turned off the part of you that has the propensity and desire for love, but you have to open it again, otherwise you will end up alone and miserable.  
You were one of my best friends and I really don't want you to go through your entire love not realizing what it is like to love someone as much as you love them. If it's any consolation, Luke looked very upset when he saw me kiss you. Noah may be in his thoughts, but so are you. Don't waste your chance."  
With that Tyler turned around, grabbed his coat, and left.  
Reid pacing back and forth thought deeply about what Tyler said and grew more and more frustrated wondering why Luke even cared at all about what he was doing, let alone who he was kissing.  
He knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to get any form of rest or sleep if he didn't take action.  
He stepped forward and knocked on the adjacent door waiting for Luke to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

The door swung open and Luke appeared wearing blue plaid lounge pants and a gray t-shirt. Reid could tell he just got out of the shower as Luke's hair was glistening with water. Luke held a towel in his hands and was wiping his hands on it.  
"Is your friend, gone? Is it safe for me to enter your room, Dr. Oliver?"

"Yeah about that, who the hell do you think you are?!?!?!"

By this time Reid was pissed. His blue eyes were flashing fire and he was trying desperately not to stalk into Luke's room and throw him up against the wall and ravage him.

"Excuse Me?!?!? What the heck did I do?"

"So, you see me with another guy and instead of leaving quietly and discreetly you decided to interrupt us? What was the point? To make me feel bad for kissing someone?"

"No, I was just shocked that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you make out with a random guy when we got to Dallas."

"Well you wouldn't have seen anything had you knocked on the door."

"Okay, I will admit that I shouldn't have interrupted you, but honestly I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just don't see why you care at all what I'm doing or as the case may be, who I'm doing. It's none of your damn business and you made it fairly obvious last week that you don't care. So what was with the third degree and the snarkiness to my friend?"

"He looked like more than a friend from where I was standing. And I don't care, okay? Like I said, I was just surprised."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Bullshit. I'm not buying that excuse. Not anymore. You were clearly upset when you saw me with Tyler and guess what now you know what it feels like every damn time I have to see you falling all over Noah and begging for his love. Every damn time I see you kissing him and holding him and wishing that it was me. You think I don't know what it's like? It feels like a tiny piece of my soul is being ripped out and replaced with shards of glass. And the entire time I was still willing to do the stupid damn surgery for the love of your life, because I knew it would make you happy and what thanks do I get? I get told that you don't care about me, nothing you do is for me, and then you have the audacity to condemn me for finding a bit of solace, comfort, and love in Tyler's arms? Like I said before Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Reid was seeing colors by this point and could no longer see straight. He turned around slammed the door shut behind him and stood in front of the window. He was shaking from anger, nervousness, intensity, and passion. He stood there for a few minutes waiting for the inevitable fall to come and for the realization that he had just told Luke everything he was feeling. Fuck. What had he just done?

He quickly threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and grabbed his sneakers. Nothing that a good run couldn't cure.

He headed out toward one of his favorite spots in Dallas and started pounding the pavement. The sound of his feet against the pavement drowned out the nagging thoughts in his head, especially the annoying ones that wondered what Luke was thinking and how he would respond to what he had just done.

He found himself standing in front of a familiar building. Without thinking he ran up the stairs, used the key he had on him and let himself into his old apartment. He stood in the place that had been his home for years and looked around. Everything looked the same as it had when he left Dallas months ago. The cleaning lady had obviously been there a few times to dust, mop, and take care of his aloe plant.

He went into his bedroom and stared at the bedside table. He opened the drawer and opened it. In the back under some magazines and tissues was an old crumpled letter. He pulled it out, smoothed it on the edge of the table and started reading.

He laid back on his bed against the headboard and reread the letter four times, before he opened the envelope the letter had been in and pulled out a picture. In it was a picture of two men smiling, in their arms was the picture of a baby. Reid put the picture back and laid down on his bed and wept.

He was reminded of a time when he was supposed to be one of the men in that picture, but his work life had taken over. His love life dwindled and the person he thought was supposed to be the love of his life got tired of it and walked away. They had been together for seven years. Alex, was his name.

Sweet, beautiful Alex. A blonde Greek Adonis with gorgeous deep green eyes. Every time he looked at Alex he remembered the good times, but couldn't help the feelings of pain, sorrow, and sadness creep up on him.

Not only had Alex left him, he didn't even wait a year before he was head over heels in love with a fellow doctor at his hospital. Whenever Reid was on duty with this doctor he knew he would see Alex bringing him lunch, giving him backrubs, and stealing kisses with him in the elevators. It used to be his lunch, his backrub, and his kisses.

They got married and invited him to the wedding, adopted a baby girl from Vietnam and invited him to the shower. He tried his best to be friends with Alex, but everything about him including their daughter Sasha was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

So he quit trying. He shut his heart off, threw himself into his work, and became the doctor that was brilliant, but had no social life or anything outside of being a doctor.

But now it was two years later, he had a new job, a new town, and new blonde Greek Adonis with deep brown eyes and this time he was the other man. He hated himself for wanting Luke. He truly did. He did not want to hurt Noah or come between them, but something about Luke just removed all of his good intentions and replaced them things that would make even the devil blush.

Reid exhausted by the day and the extremely emotional night turned over and fell asleep dreaming of running his tongue over a certain blonde Greek Adonis with brown eyes' lips and gently nibbling on them.

Reid slept for a few hours, only waking up when his cell phone buzzed. It was 4 a.m.

Who in the hell would be calling him at this time?

He flipped the phone open and said, "Someone better be oozing brains all over the freeway"

"Dr. Oliver, where the hell are you?"

"I am in my bed trying to do this little thing called sleeping. Why the hell does it matter?"

"Well you left like four hours ago and I've been waiting for you in your room ever since. I was starting to get worried."

"Mr. Snyder, I lived in Dallas for years. You have nothing to worry about. If you must know, I went to my apartment and fell asleep going through some things. I'll be back at the hotel tomorrow morning and we can get the rest of the files for the case then."

"Don't worry about it. I already went over Tyler's notes and got all the files you need. They are all tabulated and ready to go for tomorrow."

"Why in the world did you do that, Mr. Snyder?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Well I don't know what to say, but thanks for the help. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't be late Dr. Oliver, we have to be at the courthouse at 9 a.m."

"Fine whatever. I'll be there. Goodnight, Mr. Snyder."

"Goodnight Dr. Oliver. Oh, and by the way. We still need to talk about what you said to me earlier, because there are some things I need to set straight."

Luke hung up the phone and Reid fell back against the pillow. He knew he wouldn't get away with it, but he had hoped. He flipped the lamp on and started reading a book on the brain knowing there was no way in hell was getting any sleep tonight. Especially now that he had the trial and the repercussions of what he had said to Luke on his mind. The reading material didn't really help as he kept running scenarios over in his mind about what Luke could possibly set straight, and all it led to was him doing very naughty things to Luke. Frustrated he threw the book across the room and went into the living room to watch some television. Which is where he sat until 7 a.m. staring blankly at some sort of animal mating show, which did nothing to help his psyche.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid was shaken out of his stupor by the alarm on his cell phone beeping at him. He got up to take a shower and realized how hungry and exhausted he really was. He padded over to the mini fridge in the room and took out the food that Luke had left there hours before.

He smiled to see that Luke had gotten him a sandwich and sat down to refuel for the long grueling day ahead. Minutes later he had finished and was standing under the warm water letting the heat and steam relax his tense muscles.

He thought over his trial what he would say, what kinds of questions the board may ask, and try to memorize the things Tyler told him to say in response.

Twenty minutes later, he was dressed, packing up the items necessary for the trial, and shrugging into his jacket. God he really hated wearing suits. Scrubs were so much more comfortable and he didn't feel like a pretentious jackass when he was wearing them, even if he really was a pretentious jackass.

He heard a soft knock at his door. He picked up his items and headed toward the door, knowing that his entire future, both medically and with Luke Snyder hung in the balance.

He opened the door to see Luke standing there waiting for him. Luke looked up smiled at Reid and said, "You ready for this Dr. Oliver?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to see complete and utter morons who haven't seen the inside of an operating room in 10 years decide my future as a doctor."

"Okay, make sure to save some of that charm and panache for the court room."

"Look at you, using big words, Mr. Snyder. And you didn't even go to college."

"Actually I did go to college, I just dropped out."

"Okay enough of this small talk chitchat crap. We need to head to the courthouse. Tyler said we needed to be there early to fill out paperwork beforehand."

"Oh, the infamous and talented Tyler. Will he be joining us on this fine day?"

"Unfortunately he has to defend Greenpeace or some other completely useless organization."

"Ah well, it's just as well. We don't want any further distractions today."

"Oh, so Tyler is a distraction now? And why is it that you care again? You never did answer me before."

"Yeah, well you sort of didn't give me a chance considering you stormed out like a petulant four year old last night."

"Oh, I'm the petulant four year old? I don't believe I blackmailed anyone, followed them around, purposely antagonized them, or in general acted like whiny, clingy boyfriend when it was clear that the man I was obsessed with didn't want me."

Luke took a step back with hurt flashing in his eyes and across his face.

Reid instantly regretted the words, but started walking down the hall.

"Are you joining me today Mr. Snyder, or was your presence in Dallas completely unnecessary much like it is in Oakhell?"

Luke said nothing just followed him down the hall and out into the warm Dallas air and sunshine.

They said nothing the entire way to the courthouse. Reid pretended to be engrossed in his case files and Luke looked totally and completely captivated by his phone. Both stole furtive glances and peeks at each other when they thought they weren't looking. They happened to catch each other's eyes and both tore their eyes from each other quickly. By the time, they reached the courthouse both exploded out of the car and away from the close proximity of each other.

Two hours later, Reid with the help of Luke and Tyler, had presented his case and was waiting on the final verdict. He was on the edge of his seat fidgeting with his water glass trying desperately not to think about all the bad things the board members were saying about him and his methods. He had kept the snark and sarcasm to a minimum and anytime he was close to saying something rude, Luke kicked him in the leg really hard under the table. He reached down to rub his now bruised right leg.

At that point, the board members shuffled back in and Reid and Luke stood up to hear the verdict. Reid braced himself for the worst and when it was over, he slumped back down in his seat with his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Snyder after much deliberation we decided that we must take some more time deliberating and Mr. Judd would like to bring forth his own expert witnesses. You will have your verdict within three days. In the meantime please do not leave Dallas as you will need to appear any time during that period for the final verdict."

Reid sat in disbelief with his head in his hands and he cursed the decision he had made to take on Annie Judd's case. He had been a young doctor full of ideals and hope. He had thought he could perform a miracle for the young girl and when it hadn't happened it really sent him over the edge. He no longer had the love of his life, he also loss the part of himself that he was that special and unique. He had nothing. And now all these years later he was paying for his naivety and optimism.

Reid felt a hand rubbing his back and knew that Luke was trying to comfort him and let him know he was there. Reid wished he could be more open. He wishes he could turn to Luke and let him comfort him, but all he knew was to push him away. Luke wasn't his to turn to for comfort. Luke was Noah's. And Reid had a job to do with Noah, if he could ever get the board to reinstate his license.

Reid and Luke walked back to the car that would take them back to the hospital. Reid leaned his head against the window willing the drive to go by as fast as humanly possible. All he wanted was to go to his room, take a shower, a sleeping pill and forget that this horrible day, hell this horrible year had ever happened.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived back at the hotel and Reid made a beeline straight for his room before Luke could stop him or try to talk about what had happened. If there was one thing, Reid was sure of it was that he had nothing left to give anyone today and for the first time in years he didn't want to alienate Luke with cruel and unkind words and actions.

He was sure the pressure of the trial and the shock of having his history come back to smack him in his face was the only reason he was starting to soften around Mr. Snyder. There could be no other reason why he would want Luke to like him, let alone care about his feelings. That's what he kept telling himself as he fell asleep still in his suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later, Reid awoke in the dark. He sat up bleary eyed and wondered where he was. It was a few seconds before his mind cleared and he realized he was still in Dallas, at a hotel, waiting to see if he was still going to be worth anything. He truly knew nothing about anything except the brain and being a doctor. It's all he knew, it was his entire life, and without it he was just another gay guy in his mid 30s who was alone.

Reid began pacing the room letting self doubts and angst overtake him. All he could think of was all the patients he lost, how he didn't deserve to be a doctor, how he didn't deserve anyone's love, affection, or care. The more he tore himself down the more he realized that he was using this as a coping mechanism to deal with what potentially was coming his way. He didn't want to be hurt again and he didn't want to hope for something that was not guaranteed.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the adjacent door. He looked at it in shock. Why was Luke still interested in talking to him? I basically treated him like crap all day! What is with this kid?

He opened the door, despite his brain telling him he should pretend he wasn't there.

"Did you need something, Dr. Snyder?"

"Only to see if you were hungry. I was getting bored and famished. The only thing on TV here is Walker, Texas Ranger and one can only handle so much Chuck Norris in one sitting. So what is there to do in Dallas?"

"How the heck would I know? I was a doctor. I was far too busy with my medical career to care about the Dallas social scene."

"Are you telling me that you never once went out while you were in Dallas?"

"It's been like 9 years, Mr. Snyder. I'm sure all my old haunts are no longer in existence."

"Well, I'm bored and as stimulating as this conversation is, you and I both need a distraction from waiting around for the board to make their decision."

"Actually what I need is a nice long break from people in general. I'd rather stay in, take a sleeping pill and forget that my life is in proverbial hell."

"Well, I'm not going to let you wallow in self pity. We are going out. So grab whatever you need. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'm going to stay in here with you all night, even if it means just staring at the wall"

Reid knew that this was a very bad idea, because if Luke stayed in his room much longer things were going to get messy, very very messy.

Reid shook his head to clear the flood of inappropriate thoughts coursing through his brain.

"Fine. Ten minutes. My only stipulation is that I get a full meal, nothing fancy, and I don't want that many people around."

"I'll see what I can do Dr. Oliver. "

"You do that Mr. Snyder. Let me know when you find something."

An hour later they were pulling up to a club. With a cowboy hat on the front.

"Did you seriously bring me to a country bar? What, did you assume since I lived in Dallas, I must love all things country? Sorry to inform you, but Oakhell, Illinois is more country than Dallas, Texas will ever be."

"Come on, Dr. Oliver. I just thought you needed to have some fun and relax. This was one of the few places actually open. Come on, let's just check it out. The concierge said their food was well recommended."

"Fine. But if it turns into a bunch of hicks line dancing, I'm leaving."

"Fine with me. I couldn't imagine you dancing if your life depended on it. I don't even believe you could dance."

"Well you'll never find out."

An hour later after six beers and two huge buffalo chicken sandwiches later he was ready to curl up in a ball and take a nap. He was feeling slightly buzzed, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Luke wiped his lips after downing the last of his chili cheese fries. That kid really liked his chili. All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw an attractive blonde man stride over to the corner of the bar where the largest mechanical bull he had ever seen was perched.

The man jumped on and rode him for about thirty seconds before he flipped through the air and straight on his face. The man jumped up stumbled around and fell back on his face and laid there for a few seconds.

Reid couldn't help but chuckle at the site and turned back to Luke who had followed his gaze. Luke had the oddest look of pure glee and a slight sneer on his face.

Reid dreaded what he was sure would be the next thing out of Luke's mouth.

"So you take pleasure in other people's pain? Is that why you became a surgeon?"

Reid dropped his napkin on the table, took a swig of his last beer and said, "I became a surgeon because I wanted to make something of my life. I was a naïve kid when I named my specialty, but I just wanted to make a difference. I just wanted to be somebody. I wanted my contribution to matter."

"Wow, you sound almost sincere there, Dr. Oliver"

"Yeah, well sometimes I actually have my moments. "

"So, Dr. Oliver, you know what would make me really happy? "

"What, Mr. Snyder?"

"For you to ride that bull"

"Why in the hell would I do a thing like that?"

"Because it looks like fun and like something even someone as brilliant as you would struggle with"

"I have no desire to prove my brilliance by jumping on a mechanical bovine."

"Probably because you are scared. But I heard they call it Lucky"

"Why Lucky?"

"Because you're lucky if you aren't injured when it gets done with you."

"Oh what a great way to sell someone on getting on a potential death trap!"

"I tell you what, if you get on and ride for 30 seconds, I won't bother you anymore about your personal life."

"And if I don't?"

"You have to call me Luke."


	8. Chapter 8

"That isn't going to happen, Mr. Snyder"

"Why not? You call Noah by his first name."

"Yeah, well Noah is my patient. It's very a clearly defined Doctor/Patient relationship."

"Well what are we then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you see us as?"

"I wasn't aware there was an us."

"You know what I mean, Dr. Oliver"

"Well I would say that we have a semi professional relationship. We are colleagues working together on a new hospital wing."

"What do you mean by semi professional?"

"Well my end is professional. Your end is still open for interpretation."

"Do you always have to answer a question with a snarky answer?"

"Do you always have to ask annoying things?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where are you going, Mr. Snyder?"

"I'm going to ride the bull. If I'm going to get verbally beat up, I may as well have the bruises to show for it."

"Luke, you just ate three orders of chili cheese fries. Are you sure you should be riding a bull?"

"Oh, suddenly you have a heart and care?"

"The doctor in me knows that it isn't wise to eat that much food in a short amount of time, then attempt circular motions. You are going to vomit, then think of the tip we'll have to leave for that."

"Oh well, thanks for that. But I'm going to do it anyways."

Reid sat back in the booth and watched Luke make his way over the bull. He got on tentatively and signaled for the operator to turn it on.

Reid enjoyed the show as the bull got faster and faster and started bucking harder and harder. To his complete shock and utter fascination, Luke held on the entire time. For a good full minute. Reid couldn't help but let his mind wander to seeing Luke riding something else. In the midst of his sexual induced brain fog, his cell phone rang.

"This is Dr. Oliver"

"Hello, this is Dr. Krantz. I just wanted to inform you that we spoke to Mr. Judd's lawyer this evening. Mr. Judd has decided he is going to drop the charges against you. Your license will be restored in the morning and you are free to return to work as soon as you have your clearance."

Reid sat back in complete shock. He had just had the best news of his life. He looked up to see Luke walking back over towards him smiling and sweating. All Reid could think of was how much he wanted to share his news with someone and there was no one else for him to share it with but Luke.

"Well your mood has considerably improved, since I left" quipped Luke.

"Yeah well, watching you make a fool of yourself always makes me happy", Reid sniped back, still smiling. Reid stood up at that moment because he couldn't sit still any longer.

"Okay, there is no way that _I _made you that happy. What's going on?"

"I just got a phone call from the medical board. Mr. Judd decided to drop all the charges and lawsuit. I get my license reinstated tomorrow and when I get back to Oakdale I can operate again! I'm still a doctor!"

Luke got a huge grin on his face. Reid at this point was so delirious with happiness, and slightly buzzed that he grabbed Luke in a tight hug. Luke was not prepared for the sudden momentum and stumbled against Reid. All Reid could see was Luke's' deep brown eyes staring back into his and he lost his mind. He grabbed Luke's face and kissed him with all the passion, intensity, and angst he had been feeling since the day Luke had blackmailed him into leaving Dallas and going to Oakdale, Illinois.

It seemed to go on forever, when in reality it went for a few seconds before Reid realized that Luke was responding to his kiss. Reid snapped back to reality and realized he had just made a huge judgment in error. What was he thinking? He just kissed the bane of his existence and a man who was in love with someone else. He groaned lowly and deeply, "Luke… we can't do this."

Luke moaned in confusion and quiet despair when Reid pushed Luke away, grabbed his jacket and headed out into the cool night air. Luke stared after Reid, with red flushed cheeks, mussed up hair, and the look that he had just been kissed thoroughly and completely. Reid has just called Luke by his first name and both knew instantly that their relationship had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid hailed a cab down and told him to drive. He didn't care where, anywhere, as long as it was far away from one Mr. Luke Snyder. He couldn't believe the line he had just crossed. What had he been thinking? It had to have been the mix of alcohol and the great news he had just received. Yes, that was it. It had nothing to do with Mr. Snyder. Feeling better after his pep talk and a $200 taxi tour of Dallas he headed back to the hotel.

He walked into the lobby when he saw Luke sitting at the hotel bar talking to an attractive tall dark haired man. Figures he would invite Noah to share in the good news. How long had he been in the car? He snuck past to the elevators, not wanting to have to watch Noah and Luke celebrating.

Two hours , a shower, a burger from room service, and a really crappy made for tv movie later Reid decided to go get more ice at the end of the hall. He grabbed the ice bucket, his room key card, and headed down the hall.

A few minutes later, he was back at his room with his ice bucket, some junk food from the vending machine in his in his arms, and his room card in his hands. He went to insert the card when he realized the card was too big. He pulled it back and looked at it closely to see that he grabbed his credit card out of his wallet and stuck it in his pocket without actually looking at it. Damn it. He was locked out. And he only had on plaid boxers. Yeah that would be lovely. Walking down to the lobby to get let into his room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Reid knew what his only option was, but really did not want to do it.

Three minutes of pacing and decision making, finally led Reid to the only option he had. He walked over to Luke's hotel door and knocked. He heard shuffling and someone shout out "be there in a minute". He immediately regretted the decision. He had Noah in there with him and they were indecent. Shit. He started walking down the hall to go to the elevator. Anything was better than having to see Luke with Noah.

He heard his name.

"Hello? Is someone there? Dr. Oliver is that you?"

Fuck.

Reid turned around to see Luke standing in his doorway, wearing nothing but a towel.

Double fuck.

"Yeah… about that, I needed let back into my room cause I grabbed my credit card instead of my room card. Sorry to disturb you. I'm just going to go to the front desk to get help."

"Wearing nothing but boxers?"

"Yeah, well at least I'm wearing clothing at this moment, unlike yourself, Mr. Snyder."

"Oh, so we're back to Mr. Snyder again? What happened to calling me Luke?" 

"I never rode the bull."

"No, but you did kiss me then call me by my first name. I figured if a guy slips me the tongue, it puts us on a first name basis."

"Yeah, well I'm unique. I don't conform to societies standards."

"Yeah, after being around you for these past few months I sort of got that."

"Yeah, well are you going to help me or what?"

"I don't know. It may be sort of fun to watch you freak out in the elevator again and then have to walk out into the lobby with all those people staring. Good blackmailing material right there."

"Yeah, you would know about that now wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come in. You can use the adjacent door as long as you didn't lock it."

"I believe when you came in and saw me kissing my ex, we established that it wasn't."

"No need to get rude, Dr. Oliver"

"It isn't rude if it is true."

"Well come on then. I don't really want to be standing in the door much longer with nothing but a towel on, talking to a guy in boxers. People will think we're having a fight or something."

"Are you sure your guest won't mind that I'm walking through your room with nothing on but my skivvies?"

"My guest? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I saw you with Noah down in the bar and figured that you were with him."

"I don't know what you saw, but I wasn't down in the hotel bar. I can't drink. I had a kidney transplant when I was younger. So it wasn't me."

"Oh I could've sworn I saw you with a tall dark man at the hotel bar laughing about something."

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, I was down there for two minutes to get some club soda. I had shrimp cocktail delivered to my room and accidentally spilled cocktail sauce all over my tie. It's silk, from Malta! I was laughing with the bartender about my clumsiness!"

"Oh, well good to hear that your expensive taste in food and clothing wear is still intact. "

"Why Dr. Oliver, were you jealous?"

"Why in the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because you saw me with another guy."

"Yeah, seeing you with your ex boyfriend, who you are clearly still in love with, doesn't make me jealous. It makes me sick."

Luke took a step back and said, "Do you really want to have this conversation in the hallway?"

Reid said nothing brushed past Luke into his room and headed straight for the adjoining doors.

He walked into his room, dropped the ice and food on the dresser.

He turned around to see Luke standing in the door looking at him.

"What do you want, Mr. Snyder?"

"I want you to hear me out. I want you for once to shut the fuck up and actually listen to what someone else has to say and I want you to stop being such an enormous jackass whenever someone tries to actually be nice to you."

Reid stood there with his arms folded over his chest and said, "Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done. I'm not even started yet."

"Yeah, well save it. You can yell at me all you want, but I'm probably not going to remember one single thing you say."

"I don't care. Sit down."

"Are you seriously telling me what to do?"

"SIT DOWN, REID!"

Reid shocked that Luke had just used his first name fell back onto his king sized bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid sat staring at Luke as if he had two heads, shocked tremendously that Luke had actually commanded him to do something.

He looked up into Luke's eyes to see his beautiful brown eyes flashing with fire and anger. With his nostrils, flaring and breathing heavily, Luke took a step closer to Reid.

Reid who was becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the state of their undress pushed himself off the bed and stood toe to toe with his nemesis, Mr. Luke Snyder.

To his surprise however, Luke did not flinch, step back, or break his eye contact. Instead, Luke stood up straighter and pushed Reid back onto the bed.

Reid grabbed Luke's wrist as he was falling back and managed to pull Luke over him.

Both men froze in surprise at the position they happened to be in at the moment.

Both men stared into each other's eyes. Luke saw the brilliant blue of Reid's cornea and felt the heat and grasp of Reid's fingertips on his wrist.

Both men were breathing heavily with a mix of anger, tension, adrenaline, and lust.

The silence was finally broken when Reid said,

"Do you mind getting off me?"

Reid's words snapped Luke out of his haze.

"You were the one pulled me on you."

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you to push me back on the bed."

Luke straightened up and Reid released Luke's wrist.

Both men stared at each other for a few seconds before Luke ran his hand through his hair and finally stepped back.

"Look, it's clear you aren't going to actually listen to anything I have to say. You are without a doubt the most arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical, narcissistic jackass I have ever met. You say remarkably cruel things to me and then you turn around and kiss me?!?!??! Who does that? Who is nice to someone one second and then a complete and utter asshole the next? And anytime, God forbid, I try to be nice to you, you completely shut down. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you even care, Mr. Snyder? Didn't you take the hint all those times that I simply really and truly don't like you?"

"Well when someone slips me tongue, I tend to believe they don't hate me as much as they want me to believe."

"Yeah, well that was only a mix of alcohol and adrenaline. It was a mistake."

"Clearly."

"I think you reaction to it says you didn't really mind all that much."

"Yeah, well I don't make it a habit to kiss douche bags more than once."

Reid laughed heartily at that statement and said,

"I don't think you know what the term douche bag really means, considering you kissed Noah for years."

"You unbelievable jackass. You have no fucking clue about my relationship with Noah."

"I know that you were willing to do anything, including blackmail, in order for Noah to get his eyesight back. And what does he do? He breaks up with you, demanding independence and time alone. And instead of embracing your love, support, and help, he pushes you away. In all my years as a neurosurgeon, I've never seen anyone do that. "

Reid clears his throat and continues,

"And guess what, I do know about the epic relationship that is Luke and Noah. I mistakenly asked Katie once why Noah would do that to you, and she regaled me with your entire life story and love life. So even as much as I wish I didn't. I learned all about your first crush not being that into you, and trying to help Noah be out and proud, then having to share your gay lover with a straight woman with some issues of her own, Noah's crazy dad trying to kill you, well I don't really feel bad for that one, your 'experimenting' stepgrandaddy trying to seduce you, the whole debacle with those weird kids, and the big bad professor putting the moves on the love of your life. How did I do, for not knowing anything about your relationship?"

Luke's face changed from stunned astonishment to an inquisitive look for a few seconds before he responded,

"The better question is _why _do you care about my relationship with Noah?"

"I really truly don't. But as much as you annoy me and I wish you would just leave me alone, I know what it's like to be with someone for a very long time and be heartbroken when they move on with someone new. It's hell."

"You saw that?"

"If you mean if I saw Noah and his doppelganger on their date, yeah I did. I figured you only decided to go on this trip to get it off your mind."

"I won't lie and say that it didn't have something to do with seeing Noah on a date, but I also happened to want to help you with the case."

"Yeah, I know. For Noah. So I can cure his eyesight and then he'll be all, Praise the Lord, hallelujah, I can see!!!, and you'll run slow motion into each other's arms and it will be an epic reunion and you'll celebrate your anniversary 50 years later and forget all about the rough times."

"Noah isn't the only reason I do things, Reid."

"Well, enlighten me on your other do-gooder reasons, Mr. Sny—Luke"

"As poorly as you treat me, you have moments of humanness and decency. They are fleeting and far between, but when you are not pissing me off, you are very intriguing and complex. And believe it or not, I don't hate you. Shocking, I know. The less I find myself hating you, the more I find myself curious about what makes you tick and why you do what you do." 

"I'm not a psychology experiment, Luke. I don't need any of your psychobabble and crackpot theories, and if I did, I would not take it from a college dropout."

"You know what? Forget it. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. This conversation is getting us nowhere."

Luke turned to leave the room.

Reid stood up and went over to the dresser. He picked up a bag of chips from the food he bought earlier and tossed it as Luke's turned head.

"Did you just throw a bag of chips at my head?" 

"Yeah, figured you might be hungry, but if potato chips aren't up to your high food standards, just leave them."

"Thanks, I guess. Just was not expecting you to throw a bag of chips at my head. Is that your idea of a peace offering?"

"What makes you think would ever offer you a peace offering? Maybe all I really wanted to do was throw something at your head to see if your skull made a hollow sound when it bounced off it."

"Your lack of maturity astounds me."

"Now you know how I feel every time I hear you speak, Mr. Snyder."

"Touché."

Reid and Luke smiled at each other with genuine smiles.

"Thanks for the piece offering, Reid."

"Bite me, Luke."

Luke laughed as he walked into his room and closed the adjoining doors.

Reid grinned and went to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, he had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He was looking at the room service menu when he decided what he really wanted was an honest to goodness Texas steak. He picked up his wallet and keycard and headed out of the room.

He walked past Luke's room on the way out of the hotel, but stopped half way between Luke's door and the elevator.

About three minutes later of pacing, led him back to Luke's door. He knocked on the door, thinking this is definitely a mistake.

This time Luke was dressed in jeans a form fitting v-necked t-shirt. His hair was styled and he was looking incredible.

Reid cleared his throat trying to remove the lump that just formed.

"Don't tell me, you locked yourself out of your room again, Reid."

"Funny. Actually, I'm on my way to go get a steak at Texas Land and Cattle. Just wanted to see if you were hungry and wanted to join me."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Reid?"


	11. Chapter 11

Reid swallowed hard trying to think of the rights words to say in that moment.

"Eating food is a necessity of life, Luke. And no, I wasn't asking you out on a date."

"I know, but it really is fun to see you squirm."

Reid rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall.

"Hey, wait up."

"I figured you were too busy thinking of juvenile attempts to annoy me and didn't have time for a big boy dinner."

By this time, Luke had caught up to him and grabbed Reid's arm.

Reid stopped suddenly causing Luke to stumble against him.

Reid grabbed Luke to keep him from falling.

Luke placed his hands on Reid's chest and gently pushed away from him.

"You should really learn how to walk, Luke"

"And you should learn how to quit being an ass, Reid."

They walked out of the hotel together and found a cab.

The ride over was filled with Luke returning phone calls and text messages for business, with Reid pretending to be resting but listening to Luke instead.

Reid was truly amazed at how well Luke interacted with people. He had the ability to put people at ease, how professional he was, and how much intelligence he had actually had. Reid knew he should just quit thinking about Luke. It was so inappropriate to be falling for the enemy, especially when he had a job to do when they arrived back in Oakdale.

Why did he have to have a thing for the one guy in Oakdale he didn't stand a chance with?

He opened his eyes to see Luke staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Excuse me?

"I just wondered why you were staring at me."

"I wasn't."

"Whatever you say, Luke."

Reid was glad they were nearly to the restaurant because the close proximity in the cab was making for a very weird vibe between him and Luke.

They arrived at the restaurant to find the only table open at that time was in a low-lit part of the restaurant and it was a corner booth.

Perfect, thought Reid, now we look like we really are on a date. Had he not been craving a rib eye, he would've suggested any other place, hell, even McDonalds.

They slid into the booth, ordered, and waited for their food. For the first five minutes, neither said anything. Reid played with his napkin and Luke stared out the window.

Reid couldn't handle the tension anymore.

"So, how's the thing with good dad going?"

Luke looked at Reid surprised that he had said something.

"What?"

"You know that whole deal with bad dad and good dad, whatever happened with that?"

"Well Damian was alive and he ended up being apprehended and is in jail awaiting trial. And Holden is back home and doing fine."

"Oh well, that's good to hear."

"Thanks, I guess."

There was quiet for about a minute before Reid said,

"Look I know being friendly with each other is a bit weird, but I do think since we don't hate each other, we should try to be at least be civil to each other."

"You can do civil?"

"Yeah, well as civil as I can be given the situation."

"So you want us to be… friends?"

"I guess. I don't have many friends."

"Shocking."

"Yeah, well I don't really have time for them."

"Well I'm honored that I will be your first, then."

"I've definitely had friends before, Luke. You wouldn't be my first anything."

Luke nearly choked on the big swig of water he had just taken. After coughing a few times and recovering, he said,

"I wasn't implying anything like that, Reid."

"I know, but it's fun to see you squirm."

Luke and Reid both got a laugh at that.

Their food arrived and Reid doused his steak with A1 and Tabasco sauce. Luke ate his filet mignon and watched Reid in disgust and amusement.

"You really eat the most disgusting things."

"Don't you start on me too. I can barely eat anything at Katie's without some play by play on my food choices."

"If more than one person says something, it's probably holds some merit."

"Yeah, well you don't see me making fun of things you eat."

"No, but you do make fun of just about everything else."

"It's our thing."

This time it was Reid's turn to choke on a bite of steak.

"Our thing? I wasn't aware we had a thing?"

"You know. We snark at each other, but we can still work together on the new wing."

"Oh yeah, that thing."

"What thing did you think I was talking about?"

"Umm, nothing."

Luke look had a very odd look on his face and Reid felt like the other shoe was about to drop.

"Why did you really kiss me, Reid?"

Crap, thought Reid, we are going here, _now_.

"I told you before, Luke. I had too much alcohol and the good news mixed with that just made me not think."

"Bullshit. I don't buy that for one minute. I think you kissed me because you like me."

"Well, keep thinking that. But you're still wrong."

"I wish you hadn't stopped when you did."

Reid who had just put a large piece of steak on his fork dropped it on the plate with a clatter.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you know that I enjoyed it. I wish you hadn't stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I liked kissing you."

Reid just stared at Luke with a blank expression on his face. Where in the world did this come from? What is Luke even talking about? He's in love with Noah.

Suddenly, Reid understood what was going on. Luke was trying to use him to get back at Noah.

"Look, Luke. You are a cute guy and all, and normally I wouldn't think twice, but it's inappropriate of me to be kissing a patient's ex. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again."

Luke look disappointed and they finished eating in silence.

They arrived back to the hotel and Reid headed straight to his room. He sat in his room for a while thinking about what Luke had said. Damnit, why did he always fall for the most inappropriate guys.

He felt a migraine building and all he wanted to do was to work out some of the tension in his muscles.

He grabbed his swim trunks and headed down to the hot tub. When he arrived, he saw a few kids and parents swimming and a blonde chick in the hot tub.

He got in, sat back and let the jets work at his muscles. He closed his eyes and dreamed of being on a beach somewhere in the south pacific getting a massage. He heard someone else get in and opened one eye.

Of course, it had to be Mr. Snyder. What the hell was up with this guy? How did he always know where he was? Jesus Christ. He was a like a std. You think you get rid of him and he pops up at the most inconvenient times.

Reid closed his eye and pretended that he didn't see Luke.

Every sense in his body was tingling though knowing that Luke was only a few feet away, shirtless, and with water glistening on his body. Damnit Reid. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT KID!

He opened his eyes to see Luke watching the kids in the pool playing; the lady was gone.

"Are you stalking me or something, Luke?"

"Unfortunately, my back was cramping up and I figured the hot tub would help with the pain."

"They do offer massages here at the hotel."

"Yeah I know, but the next available time was tomorrow and I won't have time before the flight home."

"Oh well, hope the hot tub helps with the pain."

Reid jumped out and headed to the pool. Swimming laps. Yep, that is what will take Luke off the brain.

Reid started swimming and he focused on doing a craniotomy, the procedures, steps, complications and solutions. He swam for ten minutes straight thinking about nothing but the brain.

After the ten minutes were up, he slowed down and flipped over to float. He touched the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. He sat on the edge of the pool and look around to see that everyone had gone, except for him and Luke who was still in the hot tub.

Luke and Reid happened to catch each other's eyes. They shared a moment of intense eye gazing. Reid felt that familiar lump in his throat forming and he turned back to look into the water.

He heard Luke getting out of the hot tub and figured Luke was going back to his room. Until he heard and felt a gigantic splash. He looked up to see that Luke had jumped in a few feet from where he was sitting.

Luke swam over to Reid and pulled his legs in before Reid could even respond or prepare.

Reid came up sputtering and coughing .

Luke took off toward the shallow end and ended up in the corner laughing at Reid, as Reid tried to recover from nearly drowning.

He swam slowly and deliberately toward Luke until he was able to walk toward him.

By this point, all Reid wanted to do was wipe that smug grin off Luke Snyder's face.

Luke could tell Reid was on a mission, but he didn't break the gaze or make an effort to escape.

Both men knew what was happening, but neither did anything to stop it.

Reid placed his arms on both sides of the pool, trapping Luke against the wall.

He leaned in and whispered in Luke's ear,

"If you ever try to drown me again, I'm taking you with me."

Luke nonplussed by this simply placed his hands on Reid's chest and replied,

"But what a way to go."

Luke then reached up, grabbed Reid's face, and pulled it to his own, meshing their lips together.

Reid moved his hands to Luke's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Luke flipped them around so he was pressing Reid up against the pool wall. He lightly brushed his tongue over Reid's lips until Reid opened them slightly and welcomed the intruding member.

The kiss went on for a few more minutes, until Reid tore his lips away from Luke's and took a step back.

Luke looked at Reid with his eyes now black and burning with passion and desire.

"I really wish you would stop that, Reid."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot do this."

"Why the hell not? We're both consenting adults!"

"Because of Noah."

"WHAT?!!?!?!"

"Okay, I know that you are still in love with him. I also know that they only reason you are kissing me is to get back at him, but I just got my medical license back and I really don't think sleeping with a patient's ex is the best way to go about keeping it."

Luke said nothing, but stalked out of the pool, grabbed his things and left without a word.

Reid was beside himself. Why did I have to be a good guy now? Why couldn't I have just done what Luke wanted? We would both be satisfied and I wouldn't have to wonder anymore about what it would be like to be with him. But deep down, Reid knew that being with Luke was out of the question. Now and forever.

Reid walked back to his room slightly horny and a little pissed off that he had let things go so far. He walked into his room, dropped his things on his bed and walked into the bathroom.

He took a shower, hoping to get rid of Luke's scent and the feel of Luke's lips on his own. His mind turned though however and he started fantasizing about what making love to Luke would be like. His hand went to his now erect penis and he thought about Luke in the towel and ripping it off him. He pumped a few times harder and harder thinking about all the things he and Luke would do and lost control. As he came, he dreamed about Luke calling his name and loving him, in the heat of passion. In this fantasy Noah never existed and Luke was his only his.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later, exhausted. He got out of the shower, put on a pair of boxers and fell into bed, praying tomorrow would be drama free.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Reid awoke to a beautiful spring day in Dallas, Texas. He felt well rested and self-assured. After all, he had taken on the Texas Medical Review Board and won. Well, thanks in parts to the Judd's dropping their lawsuit.

Reid smiled thinking of the bacon he would gorge himself on for breakfast. He stepped into the shower enjoying a few minutes of silence and deep thought before he knew he had to meet up with Luke.

Fifteen minutes later, two cups of coffee, and his copy of USA today finished, he packed the last of his items, took a look around the room to make sure he didn't leave anything and knocked on the adjoining door to Luke's room.

Luke answered wearing jeans and a brown hoodie. He opened the door, stepped back into his room and didn't say a word to Reid. He zipped up his bag, grabbed his room key and headed out the front door.

Reid knew that Luke was still pouting about what happened last night and let him ride out his childish silent treatment phase. He followed Luke down the hall and into the elevator.

They were about seven floors from the bottom when Luke suddenly pulled the emergency stop button and the alarm went off. Reid immediately flipped out.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mr. Snyder? Being trapped in an elevator once wasn't enough for you?"

"What is MY problem? What is YOUR problem? You were the one to kiss me not once, but twice and both times, you use some lameass excuse about why we shouldn't be doing. But both damn times you were the one to instigate it. So I have a suggestion, quit kissing me!"

Luke pushed the button back in and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Reid the entire time staring at Luke and thinking about how much he wanted to say, "I do want you, more than you know, but I can't jeopardize my license and my career on someone who is in love with another person."

They stepped into the restaurant, where they were serving brunch. Reid got his bacon, ham, and sausage and took it back to the table. Luke came back with some fresh fruit, waffles and syrup. Luke rolled his eyes when he saw what Reid had loaded up on, but didn't say anything.

Reid for the first time since knowing Luke, actually wished Luke had said something. He wanted that interaction with Luke, it made him feel like things were normal and that they were doing what they always did. But deep down, Reid knew things had changed and it was his fault.

An hour later, they were in the jet headed back to Oakdale. Reid was ready to get back there. He was ready to see Katie and Jacob, hell he even missed Bob Hughes riding his ass about finding someone to settle down with. All he knew was that he had come to view Oakdale as home, and he was ready to be back in it.

He looked over at Luke and realized that Luke was a major reason why he felt that way. No other person in his entire life had ever looked past his personality and biting wit and sarcasm. Luke could read him like a book and that scared and intrigued Reid. How was that kid able to do what no other person in his life could? At that moment, Reid admitted something to himself that he would never dare say aloud. He needed Luke. Luke was the one person that could interpret him and translate for him. Why of all people did it have to be Luke? Reid closed his eyes in agony. There was no way he would ever escape him now. Smiling to himself, Reid's last thought before he dozed off, was that he really didn't want to, even if it meant having to watch Luke pine after Noah.

Four hours later, they were home. Luke and Reid grabbed their belongings and left. Luke offered him a ride back to Katie's in his car, but Reid declined. Instead, he called Katie and asked her to pick him up. The last thing he needed was to spend more time with Luke. He couldn't handle anymore close proximity moments with him, otherwise he really would lose it and Luke would be scared off for good.

Katie picked him up ten minutes later and he put his luggage in her trunk. They spent nearly ten minutes not saying anything as they headed toward home. Finally, Katie said,

"So how was the trip?"

"It was fine. I take it you got my text saying I got my license back."

"Yeah. Everyone was so happy to hear it, except for Hank, but then…"

"Yeah I know. Good ole Hank, hoping I wouldn't keep it so he could get his money back."

"He's not that bad, Reid. He just has some issues and you happen to be one of them."

"Lucky me."

"So... did you enjoy spending time with a certain hot blonde?"

"Stop fishing for compliments, Katie."

"I'm not talking about myself and you know it, although thank you for calling me hot!"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Come on, Reid. You have to tell me at least something."

"No."

Katie looked over at Reid's face and saw he was struggling with something.

"Okay, so don't tell me, but I bet I can guess."

"I doubt it. "

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"NO! There is no way that would ever happen, Katie. I don't like Mr. Snyder."

"Whatever you say, Reid. But eventually, you will tell me."

"Keep dreaming."

They arrived home and Reid went straight for the kitchen while Katie headed for the nursery to put Jacob down for his afternoon nap.

Reid made one his famous sandwiches.

Katie came back in, shook her in disbelief.

"That is one thing I didn't miss about you, Reid. You and your disgusting sandwiches."

"Only one thing? I must be growing on you Katie!"

Katie sat down with a cup of coffee across the table from him.

"Okay, so you didn't sleep together, but something did happen, I know it."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not talking about my love life with you?" 

"So you guys must've kissed."

Reid's face twitched and he nearly choked when she said that.

Katie, who was staring at him intently, got a giant grin on her face.

"I knew it! So how was it? Did you enjoy it? Who initiated it? What does this mean for you guys?"

Oh Lord, thought Reid. What did I just get myself into?

"Do you promise to leave me alone if I tell you what happened?" 

"Maybe, it depends on the juiciness of the details."

"Promise me, Katie."

"Okay, fine."

"Yeah, we kissed. Both times were a mistake and we knew it. It won't happen again."

"Wait?!?!? You kissed more than once?!?!?!"

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. We both realized it was a mistake and I shouldn't kiss him again."

"Oh MY GOD, REID! I knew you had a thing for him. I can't believe _you_ kissed _him."_

"Yeah, well it won't happen again. So drop it, please."

"You should give it a shot."

"What?"  
"You and Luke should give your relationship a shot. You clearly both like each other. "

"What part of drop it, did you not understand?"  
"Come on, Reid. Let me live vicariously through you. I have too much going on with Jacob and my job!"

"Live vicariously through someone else, like that annoying blonde nurse you invite everywhere."

"You mean, Ali?" 

" I don't do first names, Katie. You know that."

"I am trying with her too! I don't see why you won't let me help you with Luke."

"Because I don't want to be with Luke."

"Right… and I don't wish that Brad was still alive."

At this point, Katie got up, put her mug in the sink and said,

"Just think about it, Reid. You deserve love and happiness. Maybe you could have that with Luke. Don't shut yourself off from the possibility."

She dropped a kissed on cheek and headed for her bedroom.

Reid sat there with his sandwich in his hands and lambasted himself for talking about the kisses to Katie. He knew she would never say anything to anyone else about what happened, but he still wanted to erase the memory of everything that had happened while in Dallas.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He picked it up to find that the caller id was showing that Noah Mayer was calling him. On a day they weren't schedule for an appointment. Reid felt as if his heart just bottomed out in his stomach. Does Noah know? Why is he calling me? What do I say? He flipped open the phone and said,

"This is Dr. Oliver."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Dr. Oliver, this is Noah."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mayer?" 

"I need to speak with you. Do you think you could set aside some time for me so we could meet?"

"Can you tell me what this in reference to? I'm very busy today."

"I just had some last minute questions before I go into surgery."

Reid sighed. There is no way he could down a patients request simply because of Luke. The last thing he needed though was a long drawn out explanation and hand holding psychology crap, Noah would need. But Reid knew what he had to do.

"Fine, Mr. Mayer. I have time later this afternoon."

Reid hung up the phone and knew it was going to be a long day. He went on his rounds and prepared himself for all the hypochondriacs and useless staff he would run into.

Five hours later, he was sitting at his desk eating a bagel and reading a medical journal about brain hemorrhages, when someone knocked at his door.

Without looking up, he answered,

"It's open"

The door opened and Reid looked up to see Noah and closely behind him was Luke. Reid felt his breath catch in his throat and immediately tensed up. The last person he thought he would be seeing today was standing behind his patient.

Reid stepped back to let them in. He stood in the doorway as Luke led Noah to a chair and helped him sit down.

"Mr. Mayer, do you mind if I borrow Mr. Snyder for a moment, I have some business to discuss with him about the new wing before we start."

"As long as you promise not to kill each other."

"Well, all I can do is try."

Reid closed the office door behind him and Luke. When they were in the hall, Reid immediately turned to Luke and tersely whispered,

"What are you doing here?!?!?"

Luke in a normal tone said,

"Why are we whispering? Noah called and asked me to come. I couldn't say no to him. He's having surgery in a few days."

"Of course you couldn't. Well I'm telling you now if you get in my way, I'm throwing you out."

"Trust me, Reid. The only reason I'm here is to help a friend. You made it painfully obvious that there is nothing between us, besides some awkwardness."

"I never said that, Luke. It's just that there can be nothing between us. There are far too many reasons why it would be a bad idea. Okay, we should definitely get back in there, before Noah thinks we really did kill each other."

Luke and Reid walked back into the office.

"Okay, Mr. Mayer, let's get started."

"Everything okay, with you guys? You were gone for awhile."

Reid and Luke stared at each other for a few awkward moments, before Reid said, "No. Just showing Mr. Snyder how truly underwhelmed I was by some of his ideas for the wing. Just the normal."

Luke smiled at that and sat back in the chair.

The next twenty minutes were spent talking about the procedure, what to expect, and what the recovery would be like.

Luke didn't say much. He just sat back and took it all in.

When Noah felt as if he had asked all his questions thanked the doctor and said he was meeting Maddie for lunch.

Luke asked if he needed a ride, and Noah told him that Maddie was picking him up from the hospital.

Reid saw the hurt flash across Luke's face when Noah basically dismissed him and left.

Luke and Reid were the only ones left in the office then.

Luke stared at the door for about a minute before he got up to leave.

Reid said as Luke was reaching for the handle,

"You were wrong, Luke."

"What?"

"In Dallas. You said I kissed you both times. You were wrong. You kissed me in the pool."

"Your point?"

"Nothing really, just if I had kissed you the second time, you would sure as hell remember it. Also, I would point out that the entire situation is not my fault."

"Okay, whatever. I kissed you. But I only did it because you kissed me first. I mean I sort of took that to indicate that you wanted to kiss me. I won't make that mistake again."

Reid was starting to get annoyed. This kid had some nerve. So he said the only thing he knew would wound Luke.

"Why do you help Noah whenever he beckons? Are you a masochist? Do you enjoy being his boy toy and being tossed aside when he decides he doesn't want or need you anymore? How does it feel to be an emotional punching bag, Luke?"

Luke got up then in anger,

"I'm not discussing this with you, anymore."

"That's also the reason why there can be nothing between us."

"Excuse me?"

"You are so hung up on this guy, and everything you do has something to do with him or is about him. For instance, you deciding that you were going to Dallas with me, you kissing me, and wanting to start something is all about him. You saw him on his date and immediately decided to throw yourself into helping me. That had nothing to do with me and everything to do with your hurt and anger that Noah may have moved on. And normally, I don't mind being used, but in this case, it represents a massive conflict of interest. I just got my license back, I have to operate on the guy you are trying to make jealous, and the fate of the new neurosurgery wing is in the balance. I like you, I think you're cute, but I value my career, Luke."

Luke said nothing for a bit taking in what Reid had just said,

"You are wrong. Not everything I did was for Noah. I wanted you and I still do, for some foreign reason."

"I'm flattered, Luke. Honestly, I am, and under any other circumstance, I wouldn't think twice about it, but I just can't. And I honestly don't think you are a one night stand of guy. You're better than that."

"Who said anything about a one night stand?"

"Luke, just stop. There are far too many reasons why this would be a massive mistake. We can't start anything.

"Why are you so scared, Reid?"

"I think I've told you more than enough reasons why it would be a bad reason. And here's another. I don't like drama. And you sir come with a shitload of it. Namely a 6-foot guy. I like simple. And you are anything but that. "

"Complex can be good, Reid. Variety is the spice of life, or so I've heard."

"Complex is only good when performing brain surgery. Plus, don't you think it's a little selfish to want me to risk everything just so you can make Noah selfish? I mean what's in it for me? I get a few nights of sex, and you get to go back to the love of your life?"

Without saying anything, Luke stepped closer to Reid, grabbed Reid's face and pressed his lips to Reid's.

Reid in shock stumbled up against his desk. Luke had his hands in Reid's hair and moved between Reid's legs to get closer to Reid.

The kiss quickly became heated and Luke used his tongue to gain access to Reid's mouth. Reid moaned against Luke and snaked his arms up Luke's back pulling him closer.

They remained like this for a few minutes until Reid realized what Luke was doing. He was distracting him into giving into him.

And as much as he wanted to rip the clothes off Luke's body, throw him on the desk, and ride him all night long, he knew he couldn't.

He had lied earlier when he told Luke that he was into casual sex. He really wasn't. It was a big deal to him. And he knew that if he had sex with Luke, once would not be enough.

He couldn't look at Luke without aching to be in Noah's place, he wanted the love that Luke willingly and desperately gave to Noah. He wanted it all, and Luke wanted temporary and here and now.

Reid sighed and pushed Luke away gently,

"This is a very bad idea, Luke. Someone could see us."

"You know what? You claim that Noah pushes me away when I want to be with him or get close to him, when all I want to do is love him, and you are no better than him, because you do the exact same thing!"

Reid's head snapped up in shock at that. Had Luke Snyder just said the L word in reference to him? He saw nothing but anger and sincerity in Luke's face.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"I don't know, Reid, but you won't even let me try!"

"Wait, you want to love me?" 

Reid was incredulous. He never thought he would hear Luke say _that _love word when not referencing Noah.

Luke just stared at Reid and said,

"Nothing is set in stone, Reid. But you've got to quit pushing me away."

"Well maybe you were right. Maybe I am scared."

"Well think about this, Reid. I can only tell you so many times that not everything I've done or will do is about Noah. I wouldn't have gone to Dallas, kissed you, or continue to talk to you if I didn't want to. And the last two things had nothing to do with Noah."

Reid sighed and stood up,

"I really hate it when you make sense."

Luke laughed at that,

"So you are thinking about what I said!"

"Unfortunately"

"So what does that mean, Reid?" 

"I honestly have no idea. Personal relationship and feelings are not my strong suit, but I need to finish my rounds before my shift is over."

"So you're kicking me out?" 

"Well unless you want to do them we can NOT have this conversation at a later time."

"Fine, I'll be by Katie's later tonight with food from Al's." 

"Uhh, I wasn't really thinking this week or even this century, Luke." 

"Why not? You just had a breakthrough." 

"Because you have the tendency to jump me whenever we are alone together."

"You do have a bedroom don't you?" 

Reid's eyebrows shot up at this. This kid had some chutzpah.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Snyder?"

"Depends, is it working?" 

Reid couldn't help but admire Luke's pluck and persistence and laughed at him.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Not until you give me what I want. I'll see you later tonight, Reid."

"Maybe"

Luke grabbed his stuff and headed toward the door before turning around and grabbing Reid's face again and planting a kiss on him.

With that, he turned around and was quickly gone.

Reid just sat there in shock. Not knowing how to react or respond. He sat there reeling from Hurricane Luke that had just shaken everything up. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had a feeling he would never be the same again. Reid sat back in his chair and felt slightly frightened, but also looking forward to see what the gorgeous blonde haired man had in store for him later that evening.

Reid smiled, picked up his stethoscope and headed for his rounds.

Tonight is going to be interesting he thought. Very interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Reid was sitting on the couch flipping through the television willing himself to not stare at the clock or the door.

It was far easier to get engrossed in some television than thinking about Luke showing up at his door.

Deep down he even wondered if Luke would even show up. Maybe, he realized that Reid was right, or maybe Noah needed a "friend" and Luke would go running straight to his side.

The thoughts were depressing him so he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Just as he opened the bottle and took a large swig, the doorbell rang.

Reid nearly dropped the bottle, but recovered and headed to the door.

He opened it to see Luke standing there with his hair freshly cut, wearing a blue hoodie, a form fitting t-shirt underneath, and tight blue jeans. Damn, Luke looked hotter than ever and Reid knew he wasn't going to resist Luke much longer looking like that.

Reid stepped back without saying a word and let Luke in.

Luke had two bags in his hands and put them on the table.

Luke removed his hoodie and Reid could barely take his eyes from the site of Luke's chest and arm muscles being accentuated by the t-shirt.

Reid finally said,

"So what did you bring me?" 

"Umm not much. I just asked what your usual was and they said sandwiches."

"Ahh, yeah. You can't go wrong with a sandwich."

Reid grabbed one and his beer and sat down.

Luke watched in shock and amusement and Reid inhaled not one but two sandwiches and leaned back.

Luke had barely even eaten half of one in the time it took Reid to eat two.

Reid couldn't help but stare at Luke's mouth as he licked his lips to remove a bit of mayonnaise on the side of his mouth.

Instantly his thoughts turned to other things he'd like to do to those lips, but snapped out of it when Luke said,

"Is there something on my face, Reid?"

"Umm, no. Just interesting watching you eat, that's all"

"How so?" 

"Well for a rich brat, you'd think your parents would've taught you to chew with your mouth closed, Mr. Snyder."

"I was chewing with my mouth closed, Reid"

"Sure you were"

Luke just rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich.

They sat there for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes intensely. Reid felt as if they were having sex without any physical activity.

Luke had a way of penetrating into the very depths of his soul with just one look of his eyes.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He just needed something. What, he wasn't sure. He stood up and started pacing.

"Why are you so nervous, Reid? I'm not going to eat you"

Reid stopped then and looked at Luke for a bit,

"You make me nervous, Luke."

"Uhh, why?"

"Because I have a hard time maintaining control when I'm around you."

Luke at those words stood up and quietly walked over to where Reid was leaning against the couch.

"I make you nervous?"

By this time he was standing right in front of Reid and whispering in his ear

The tickling of the breath and nearness of Luke, nearly caused Reid to quit breathing.

The air was crackling with tension and Reid had no defenses left.

He grabbed Luke roughly and pulled him close. He crushed his lips down on Luke's. He put every feeling that was fighting for room in his head and heart into that one kiss.

When he was done, he lifted his head to see Luke nearly swooning.

All Luke could say was,

"Wow"

Reid grabbed Luke before he fell over and Luke fell against his chest looking up at Reid with a look of lust, desire, and utter amazement.

Reid smiled at the man who was leaning against him for support.

"You okay there, Mr. Snyder?"

"Uhh yeah… I've just never been kissed like that before."

Reid was surprised to hear that, considering the length of his and Noah's relationship.

He didn't say anything though and just let Luke gather his wits.

Luke straightened up and stepped closer to Reid. He grabbed the back of Reid's head and pulled his lips to his own. He used his tongue to gain access to Reid's mouth and Reid was beyond denying Luke anything.

Reid responded with all the passion and desire that had been building up since the day he and Luke had first met. Reid was done being afraid and done sacrificing his wants and desires for his career. For just once in his life, he wanted to take a risk and he wanted to feel wanted and needed.

He shut of his brain then and his body took over.

He took Luke's hand and pulled him to his bedroom. He shut the door and pinned Luke up against it.

It was his turn for control now.

He licked Luke's lips lightly until Luke was shivering with desire and moaned. He and Reid were quick to remove clothing until both were in boxers.

Reid, still kissing Luke, walked them over to his bed and pushed Luke onto the bed.

Luke laid back on his elbows with hooded eyes filled with desire and watched as Reid got on the bed and crawled his way up to hover over Luke's face.

Luke immediately pounced at flipped Reid over on his back and straddled him.

He reached down and placed his hands on Reid's alabaster white skin. He ran his hands to his stomach, decidedly south.

His hand grazed Reid's erection and he hissed.

Luke smiled at the reaction he was eliciting.

He slid his body down Reid's until he came to the top of his boxers.

He hooked his thumbs and forefingers into Reid's boxers and stripped them off him.

Luke softly touched Reid's erection and ran his fingertips down his length a few times.

He bent down and blew on him and Reid nearly lost it.

Luke knew what Reid wanted and slowly took Reid into his mouth.

Reid was so lost in the sensation and feeling knowing that it was Luke who was doing this to him. Time seemed to stand still and he felt that he was flying. It didn't take long before he could no longer hold on and said,

"I'm gonna cum, Luke"

Luke picked up the pace and within a few seconds, he had sent Reid over the edge. To his surprise, Luke swallowed every drop.

Reid lay on the bed for a few minutes trying to recover and catch his breath.

By this time, Luke had crawled back up and was lying on Reid's right side.

Reid looked over to see Luke staring at him with a mix of lust, desire, and tenderness.

Reid couldn't resist and he reached over and kissed Luke slowly and softly.

He could taste himself on Luke's lips and reached down to remove Luke's shorts.

He quickly went to work on Luke. If there was one thing he was good at, it was this.

He had Luke trembling in orgasm in mere minutes and moaning his name.

Reid smiled knowing that it was him that Luke was calling, not Noah.

When Luke had recovered he snuggled up against Reid and said,

"Thank you, Reid."

"For What?"

"No one's ever done that for me before." 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"No, Noah wasn't really ever into it."

Reid realized then he had a virtual newbie in Luke. He couldn't believe that after all these years; Luke was just now seeing what sex could be like. Then he felt incredibly guilty, because he hated knowing Luke wasn't experiencing it with someone he loved.

He nearly got up at this point when Luke continued,

"I think I could fall in love with you, Reid"

Reid's heart melted then. He knew Luke never said that word lightly and he felt as if Luke potentially offering that to him was like a little piece of heaven being offered to him.

It wasn't perfect, but he would take it.

He pulled Luke closer and said,

"You probably will, I mean who wouldn't?"

He smiled softly at Luke who just rolled his eyes, reached up, and kissed him.

Reid was exhausted and wanted nothing more than just to curl up with this beautiful man and sleep, but he didn't want to assume anything and put any pressure on Luke.

So he said,

"It's getting late, Luke. I'm sure you have your curfew to make."

Luke laughed at that and said,

"I'm perfectly happy here with you, Reid"

Reid smiled slightly and said,

"So you want to spend the night, then?" 

"For someone who works on brains, you have a hard time understanding clues, Reid"

Reid just leaned back against his pillow and said,

"Well if you wanted to spend the night all you had to do is ask. I don't do clues and hints. Just tell me what you want."

"I want to do a lot of things, Reid, but for now I'll just take some sleep."

Reid smiled then, reached up and turned off the light.


	15. Chapter 15

Early the next morning, Luke opened his eyes to find the bed empty. He picked up his clothes and got dressed and prepared to leave.  
He walked into the kitchen where he smelled food cooking and coffee.  
He saw Reid standing at the counter making waffles in a waffle iron and cooking sausage on the stove.  
He smiled and walked to the island.  
Reid looked up and said,  
"You ruined the surprise!"  
"What surprise was that? That I woke up and you weren't in your bed?"  
"I was going to make you breakfast in bed, Mr. Snyder."  
"Oh, so now we're back to Mr. Snyder?"  
"Only when I find your irritating. You should get used to hearing that a lot."  
"Very funny, Dr. Oliver."  
"Oh so now you're calling me Dr. Oliver?"  
"Only when you act like a pompous ass. I doubt I'll ever be able to call you by your first name again."  
Reid got a good laugh at that, pulled the food off the island, and placed it on the table.  
"I hope you like waffles Luke Snyder."  
"If you insist on using my full name, you should know my real name is Luciano."  
Reid grinned then and said,  
"Lucifer was it?"  
Luke threw a strawberry at Reid, who caught it in mid air,  
"So your name is Luciano Snyder?"  
"Well if you want to get technical it would be Luciano Grimaldi Snyder"  
"So Luciano Grimaldi Snyder, I hope you know that only pretentious people use three names."  
"I guess that's why you insist everyone calls you Doctor Reid Oliver, when addressing you then."  
They enjoyed this witty banter for the next ten minutes eating food and joking around.  
Suddenly the front door to the penthouse swung open and in walked Katie, Chris Hughes, and Henry.  
Katie's eyebrows immediately rose and she tried to apologize and usher the men out.  
Instead, Henry stepped around Katie and said,  
"Since when are you housing a gay brothel, Bubbles?"  
Reid immediately responded,  
"What's the matter, Hank? You are so used to having to pay for sex, you assume everyone has to?"  
Chris just shook his head and laughed, he turned to Luke and said,  
"I hope you know what you are getting into. You may want to keep an eye on him though. He's a cheater; it's the only thing he actually does well."  
Henry burst out laughing at this and was just about to say something when Katie stepped closer and said,  
"Stop it."  
She turned to Chris and Henry and said,  
"Will you guys wait outside for a minute?"  
Luke stood up then and said,  
"Better yet, I will leave. I have things to do this morning."  
He got up picked up his belongings and said,  
"Goodbye Reid."  
And with that, he was out the front door.  
Chris, immediately turned to Reid and said,  
"Robbing the cradle a bit, Reid?"  
"Still whining about losing to me, Doogie Hughes?"  
Reid was starting to get irritated. He was enjoying a simple breakfast with a cute guy. They had done nothing wrong.  
He stood up and said,  
"As fun as this has been, I was enjoying my breakfast and would like to finish it, was there something you needed, besides a brain transplant?"  
Katie turned to Henry and Chris and said,  
"We'll just meet at WOAK later to discuss those plans for the show."  
Chris and Henry left without another word, because the look Katie was shooting them was either a threat of bodily harm or death if they uttered another word.  
As soon as they had left she sat down and said,  
"I'm so sorry Reid. I had no idea that you and Luke were here this morning."  
Reid just closed his eyes and sighed,  
"I think that I may have scared him off for good. That had to have been the most awkward morning after, ever."  
Katie just laughed and said,  
"I doubt that Reid. Luke is a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides, you weren't indecent and simply enjoying a meal together. It's not like we walked in on you having sex."  
"Yeah, well I highly doubt Luke will come back after that."  
"Why?"  
"Because of the running diatribe about me and our sex life. You know that Doogie Hughes and Hank are going to be out there spreading it that I slept with a patient's ex and you know they will find some way to use it as leverage against me."  
"No they won't. They won't do anything I tell them not too. I can be very persuasive when I want to be."  
"Yeah, I don't doubt that."  
"So what is your next move?"  
"Going to work and forget this morning ever happened."  
"No you don't. Today is your day off. You need to find Luke and talk about what happened. I expect full details tonight about what happened last night or else."  
"Or else, what?"  
"Or else, I'll be the one telling everyone about your night together."  
"What is with the blondes in this town and blackmailing?"  
"It's not blackmail, Reid. It's called sharing with a friend."  
"Whatever you call it, Katie, it's still blackmail."

"Well if you don't tell me, I'm going to feed Jacob sugar and then let you babysit for a whole night."  
"Fine, I'll tell you what happened, but I really do need to get to the hospital."  
"If you go into work without talking to Luke, you are right. He probably won't come back. Go to him, talk to him, sort it out, and let him know you still like him."  
"Fine. I will go talk to Luke, and then I'm going to work."  
"If you even make it that far."  
"Good Lord, Katie. We aren't going to jump each other in the middle of the day."  
"I bet you said that last night too, Reid."  
"This conversation is over."  
"Just remember, Reid. Luke likes you too, just let him know how much you like him."  
Reid just rolled his eyes and left.  
He stepped outside and grabbed his phone.  
He decided the best way to find Luke was just to text him  
_Where are you?__  
__I'm at my mom's house. Why?__  
__Can I see you? I need to talk to you.__  
__Sure, make it 20 minutes because I'm in the middle of something._  
20 minutes later, he pulled up to Luke's place.  
He had stopped at Java's on the way for coffee and brought one to Luke as sort of an apology for what had happened earlier that morning.  
He walked up to the porch when he saw Luke through the window. In the arms of Noah.  
Reid didn't know whether to be angry, hurt, or indifferent. He had so many emotions raging within himself that moment. He thought to himself, did Luke tell me to make it twenty minutes so I would see him in Noah's arms? Was his something else, being with Noah?  
Reid decided that it was probably better that he didn't ask those questions. So he left Luke's coffee on the porch, turned around, and left.  
He headed straight for the hospital. He changed into his scrubs and lab coat and decided that it was far easier to simply not care.  
He refused to think about last night, or how Luke had made him feel. He refused to think about anything but work. Feeling nothing was better than the hollow, empty feeling he had this morning watching Luke leave and the feeling he got when he saw him in Noah's arms later and realized he had driven Luke straight back into his ex's arms. Feeling nothing meant he didn't have to wonder what games, Luke was playing, or why Luke had pursued him. Feeling nothing was definitely better.  
So he went to work and ignored the text Luke sent him asking him where he was. He ignored Katie's questions that night about the night before, and he fell into bed that night more determined than ever, that Luke was only an annoying distraction and nuisance, one that would never share his bed, his mind, or his heart again.


	16. Chapter 16

Reid walked into Katie's with takeout from Al's and prepared to have a nice dinner alone. Katie and Jacob were at Tom and Margo's house for dinner.

He had just taken a huge bite out of his burger when the door knocked.

Reid swallowed and got up ready to chase away Hank or Doogies Hughes, or whoever was here to see Katie.

When he opened the door, he saw Luke. Who looked angry.

Reid thought to himself what the hell does Richie Rich have to be angry for?

All Reid said was,

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let me come in or do you insist on having this conversation in the hallway?"

"Fine, come in, Mr. Snyder."

Luke stalked angrily into the penthouse and whipped around to face Reid.

"You know, when someone texts me and says they want to see me and then stands me up, I think I get to know why."

"I didn't stand you up, Luke. I went to your place, but you were busy. I left you a coffee on the porch with your name on it."

"What do you mean busy?"

"I mean busy as in, you were in the arms of your ex boyfriend and I wasn't about to interrupt that."

Luke closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped,

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Yeah, well I did. So I left. Besides, what I wanted to talk about doesn't matter anymore. So let's just forget it and move on. I hope you and Noah are happy together. Now if you don't mind I'm eating dinner and would like to get back to it."

Luke grabbed Reid's arm before he could walk away,

"Reid, Noah and I aren't back together. He came to see me because he was scared about the surgery. I was just letting him know that I would be there for him during the surgery waiting. Noah and I are only friends now."

Reid stepped back and removed Luke's hand from his arm,

"You're not back together, yet, Luke. I've seen this pattern before. And believe me it's not something I wish to repeat."

"What do you mean, repeat?"

"Nothing, Luke. I really don't wish to discuss you and Noah, or any other dysfunctional relationship, tonight."

He turned around and expected Luke to leave, since he thought he had made himself painfully clear that he was done with Luke.

Instead Luke turned Reid back around forcefully,

"No. You don't get to decide when our conversations are over. You don't get decide that just because I was helping a friend, that it means I'm going to choose him over you, and you don't get to have sex with me and then not talk to me about it."

Luke was shaking angrily by the point and the sight of angry Luke overwhelmed Reid. He tried to take a step back before he did something he regretted, but Luke wouldn't let him. Instead, Luke got dangerously close and whispered,

"And you sure as hell don't get to decide what I do or feel."

With that, Luke crushed his lips on Reid and Reid nearly blacked out from the intensity and heat. His heart seemed to be pounding out of his chest and the blood was pounding in his ears.

He didn't know when he had started to respond, but when he snapped out of his fog, he had removed Luke's coat and his hands were underneath his shirt on his smooth back.

Luke ripped off Reid's shirt then and stepped closer. He kissed his shoulder and ran his hands down Reid's side, tickling his ribs and waist with his fingertips.

Reid shuddered as he felt Luke's hands on his bare stomach and pulled Luke's t-shirt over his head.

He pulled Luke close and ran his tongue over Luke's lips, which were parted. Luke and Reid's tongues dueled he felt Luke's hands go lower and tug at his belt and pull it out through his jean loops.

Reid's thoughts and feelings ranged from angst to fear to extremely happy. Two hours ago, he had sworn off Luke forever, but now that they were so close to each other this way, he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.

He nearly broke away from Luke then, when he felt Luke's breathe against his ear and he said, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, right now, Reid."

How could Reid deny this gorgeous blonde Adonis. If truth be told he'd never wanted anyone else as much as he wanted, no needed, to be with Luke.

So he placed his hands on Luke's hips and unbuttoned his jeans.

Luke went still then, gasping slightly for breath as Reid knelt down and pushed Luke's jeans down his legs.

Luke helped Reid by stepping out of his pants and kicking them to the side.

Reid stood back up and took Luke's hand and entwined his fingers with his own and walked to this bedroom with him.

Reid knew there was no turning back for him. If he did this, there was no way he would ever be able to deny Luke again, anything. And he wasn't sure he wanted to, especially when he was looking like that.

He closed and locked his door and pushed Luke back on the bed.

He stepped forward and removed his own jeans and stepped toward his bed.

He walked closer as Luke sat up.

When Reid got to the foot of his bed, Luke reached his hands out and grasped Reid's hips and pulled him close.

Reid didn't say anything as Luke pulled his boxers down and gently blew on him.

Reid felt himself grow harder, which he thought was physically impossible.

He looked down at Luke who looked up at him and then gently grabbed his erection.

They stared at each other for minutes while Luke slowly pumped him and the look in Luke's eyes and the feeling of his warm hands moving slowly up and down nearly sent him over the edge.

Just before he found his release, Luke let go and broke the gaze. He bent his head and slowly took Reid in his mouth.

While, Reid thought that the blowjob he had received the night before from Luke was the best of his life, the one he was receiving now was better than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

He looked down and saw Luke bobbing his head up and down and Luke couldn't believe how far they had come from their first time meeting.

He could feel himself reaching his pinnacle and he cried out,

"Luke, baby I'm gonna cum"

Luke, gained more speed and friction.

It wasn't long before Reid was given release and nearly fell over on top of Luke.

He stepped to the side and fell on the bed next to Luke, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure.

Reid couldn't remember any other time in his life when any other person drew that type of reaction from him. He had never had orgasms to that level, or felt an insatiable crave or need for another human being before.

Luke rolled over and placed his head on Reid's chest and looked deep into his eyes,

"I need you, Reid."

Reid opened his eyes and sat up.

"What do you need, Luke? Tell me"

"I need to feel you inside me."

Reid rolled Luke over and reached over to his night stand.

He pulled out his stash of condoms and his lube.

He got himself ready and crawled up Luke's back.

"Are you sure, you want this Luke?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

Reid placed his hands on Luke's hips and guided him up. He opened the bottle of lube and placed some on his fingers.

He bent down and gently inserted a finger to get Luke ready. He could feel Luke tense and heard him gasp sharply.

"Do you want to keep going?"

He could see Luke nod and bite his lip, as Reid slowly added two more fingers. He pumped in and out a few times, before Luke bit out,

"Reid, please. I need you inside me."

Reid was more than happy to comply. He removed his fingers and pushed his erection forward until it was at Luke's crack.

He grasped Luke's hips then, and slowly pushed in.

Luke flung his head back then and Reid couldn't believe how tight he was. It took a few seconds before he felt Luke adjust and Reid slowly pushed in more and more until he was embedded fully.

He started thrusting slowly at first, then building speed and strength, until he was pounding Luke into the mattress.

Sweat beads started forming on Reid's forehead as he reached around and found Luke's hard erection. He started pumping in time to his thrusts.

This went on for a few seconds until Luke sat back and Reid fell on his back.

Luke had taken control and started to ride Reid.

Reid nearly came seeing Luke bounce and up and down on him, but he was able to hold off until he saw Luke's hand go to his erection and started jacking off while riding him.

Reid couldn't hold back anymore and released himself inside Luke, who followed shortly after with his own orgasm.

Reid who was spent and could barely move lay there as he saw Luke remove himself.

Luke flipped over on his back and said,

"I have never had an orgasm like that before in my entire life. "

"Me either"

Luke looked up surprised and said,

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding, Luke. You seem to do something to me that no one else has."

"Well aren't we quite the pair, Dr. Oliver?"

"We sure are, Mr. Snyder"

Luke got a huge grin on his face and leaned his head down over Reid's and kissed him then.

Instead of their passionate, hunger filled kisses from before, this one was tender and gentle and different than they had ever kissed before.

Luke laid his head against Reid's chest and wrapped his leg over Reid's.

Reid watched him, within three minutes, he was asleep and Reid's last thought before he joined him in sleep was,

What is this new feeling, I'm experiencing?

His brain told him this could be what true love is like.

Reid refused to believe that what he was feeling was love, but in the pit of his stomach, he had a sinking feeling he was already head over heels in love with Luke and probably would never stop, but that was an argument he could have on another day.


	17. Chapter 17

Reid woke up the next morning to see Luke had left. His sticky note, which he stuck on his forehead said,

"I'll see you later tonight. Make sure to be extra hungry, because I ordered food from Chicago for dinner, tonight." 

Reid grinned broadly and got up to get ready. He made his normal morning coffee and bagel and was thankful to have the day off, even if he did offer to spend it with Katie looking at paint chips and decorating schemes for the living room.

Since he moved in, Katie had insisted on keeping him involved in everything to do with the house, since it technically was his home now. Reid could not think of anything less interesting than picking out paint.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated and he saw he had a text message; he flipped his phone open to see three words,

"I miss you"

Reid was blown away by those three words sent by a certain Mr. Luke Snyder. He had never had anyone miss him or admit to it at least. He simply texted back,

"Who wouldn't?"

Five hours later after going through 14 catalogs and at least 50 color schemes and palates later, Katie had finally chosen a periwinkle blue and brown scheme for the living room.

Reid decided that the personal day thing was just not for him, so he put on his scrubs and headed to the hospital. Even, if it were only for a day, he'd get some work in and feel like normal.

He walked in, stopped at the nurses' station to pick up his files, inform a fellow doctor that his diagnosis was wrong, and stopped to look in on his patients.

He happened to walk by the waiting room to see Noah Mayer sitting alone by himself. He would normally just ignore it and walk past, but he knew that if anything happened to Noah and Reid didn't do anything to help him, Luke would never forgive him.

He walked into the waiting room and sat down by his patient.

"Dr. Oliver, is that you?" 

"It sure is, Mr. Mayer. What are you doing sitting in the waiting room all by yourself?"

"Oh, well the surgery is coming up and I wanted to talk to the insurance administrator about payment plans and such."

"Are you telling me that you don't have insurance, Mr. Mayer?"

"Well, no. I would have had it, if I had let Lily and Damian adopt me, but since that all fell through, I'm sort of without any medical coverage."

"Well, let me see what I can do. There are many non profit organizations and charities that will fund and underwrite things like this."

"You would be willing to do that for me?"

Reid was glad he couldn't see his face at that time, because it was flickering with a mix of angst and resignation. Reid would do anything for Luke, including giving his ex boyfriend his eyesight back so they could be together.

"Well, my job is to help all to the best of my ability."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Oliver."

"Don't mention it, Noah. I'll see you at our next appointment."

Reid left the waiting room and sat in his office for the next hour or so staring blankly at files and folders he was supposed to be updating, but all he could think of was his promise to Noah.

He called his old hospital in Dallas and they got Noah enrolled in an insurance program and set up with therapy services for an extra six months. He was feeling good. He had kept his promise to Noah. In a few days, he'd see again and he and Luke could have the life they'd always dreamed of.

Three hours later, he headed home. He walked in to see a beautifully decorated table with flowers and candles and sparkling grape juice. He knew that Luke had gone to a lot of trouble for him, and he appreciated knowing that if even for a brief time only, someone cared about him enough to make him a romantic meal.

Luke was nowhere to be seen though, so Reid took the opportunity to take a shower. He got dressed, put on a nice outfit and went back to the kitchen.

When he arrived he saw no sign of Luke, but he did see a note propped up on the table all it read was,

"I'm so sorry, Reid. Noah just called me in a panic. I have to go check on him. Go ahead and eat, I'll try to call you when I get a chance. - L"

Reid knew that it was only the beginning. He took off his tie, blew out the candles, and put the food away. Oh well, he thought. It was good while it lasted.

Three days later, Reid stepped into the hospital. Today was the day of Noah's surgery. He was nervous and excited about performing it, but truth be told he was more nervous about having to see Luke today. Luke called and left him a message that night saying how sorry he was for missing dinner, but Reid never called him back.

He rounded the corner to see the entire Snyder clan in the waiting room. The only person missing was Luke. Reid knew where he would be. In the hospital room with Noah.

He quickly walked down the hall past the waiting room, before anyone tried to stop him and he made a dash straight for Noah's room. He walked in to see Luke and Noah sharing a heartfelt hug. He immediately regretted not waiting to walk in, but it was too late.

Luke turned around, flushed bright red, and tried to gently extract himself from Noah's arms, but Noah was having none of it. Reid just shook his head and walked to Noah's bed.

Noah climbed on the bed and Reid told him what to expect when the anesthesiologist came in and what to expect when he came out of it. The nurses had already shaved his head, and he was ready to go.

Reid told Luke to say his goodbyes. He made a great pretense of turning away and pretending to be enthralled by Noah's IV and charts, but he was still listening intently to every word Luke said to Noah.

Luke's words were,

"I'll be waiting here for you, Noah. I'll see you when you wake up."

Noah's response was,

"Better yet, I'll see you when I wake up."

Luke gently kissed Noah's lips then, and Reid nearly punctured the IV bag. The anesthesiologist came to wheel Noah away and Luke and Reid were left in the room alone.

"Take good care of him, Dr. Oliver"

"That's my job, Mr. Snyder."

Reid's heart was heavy with the turn their relationship had taken. He just looked at Luke though; who looked more confused and conflicted than ever.

He said nothing; he just stepped around him and left the hospital room. Time to fix another brain and give someone their life back.

In six hours, Noah Mayer would see again and there would be no more reason for the angst and confusion anymore. Luke would be with Noah, and Reid would go back to doing what he did best, being a doctor. Personal lives are overrated anyways.


	18. Chapter 18

The surgery had been successful for the most part. There was still a bit of swelling, but that was to be expected after brain surgery. Noah was kept for three nights in the hospital after the surgery, and Luke spent everyone at his bedside.

As much as Reid pretended not to care, he still worried a great deal about Luke. He knew that he was getting no sleep and he wasn't eating much either. So Reid made a conscious effort to make sure Nurse Stewart gave Luke food as well. The last thing he wanted to see was Luke dehydrated and in a hospital bed next to Noah's.

It was the third night and Reid decided to pick up an extra shift. He didn't mind the night one, since it was mostly quiet and he didn't have to deal with the annoying and chipper nurses who worked the morning shift.

He walked into Noah's room to see Luke's head on Noah's bed. He hated seeing Luke sleeping at the hospital for three straight nights. He knew there was no way that Luke was comfortable. He stepped out into the hall and caught an orderly. He told them to bring a cot in the room, for the patient's husband.

Ten minutes later the cot was delivered and he dismissed the orderly. He took it into the room and set it up, mere feet from Noah's bed.

He gently touched Luke's shoulder and whispered lowly to him.

Luke snapped his head up and Reid could see how tired Luke was.

He told him,

"I had a cot brought in for you. Just try to get some sleep, tonight. It would be no good for Noah to have you sick from exhaustion."

Reid could tell how tired, Luke was, because without thinking, Luke stood up and pulled Reid close to him. He kissed him passionately and gently at the same time.

Reid just stood there and let Luke kiss him, until he couldn't help himself anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and responded. Damnit, he thought. Why does this kid always do this to me? He's like a drug I can't get over.

Luke pulled away and quietly said,

"Can we go to your office?" 

Reid's head screamed NO at him, but his body was saying, HELL YES

He just grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him in the hallway.

No one was really around at that time of the night, and Reid made the trip to his office in record speed.

Luke shoved Reid into his office and locked the door behind him. He went around and shut all the blinds.

Reid knew what was coming, but was really unsure if Luke was just operating out of fear and confusion, or if he really did want Reid. Reid didn't want to take advantage of the situation, but he also really needed to feel the touch of Luke's skin against his own.

Reid gently grabbed Luke's hands and pulled him close,

"Are you sure you want to do this here, tonight, Luke?" 

"Yes, I'm sure."

Reid reached his hand around Luke's neck and brought his lips crashing into his own. It had been five days since he and Luke had made love for the first time, and he was craving this. Luke responded with gusto. Reid reached back and swept everything off his desk with one fell swoop. He spun Luke around and pressed him up against the desk.

Luke only moaned in anticipation. Reid ripped off the top part of his scrubs and then went to work on Luke's clothing. Good thing Luke was wearing a t-shirt, because Reid was not about to be bothered with buttons. He is in such a hurry that when pulling Luke's shirt over his head, he rips it a little. He feels Luke's hands on his scrubs, loosening the strings and he quickly pushes his hands away. He reaches for Luke's pants and easily tugs them off. Both men are down to their boxers and are still kissing like the world is about to end.

Reid feels as if he is on fire and when Luke gently runs his fingertips up his sides and tickles his ribs, he feels as if his heart is going to explode out of his chest.

He pulls Luke closer then and devours him with his mouth. He wants to imprint himself on Luke permanently. So that no other man would ever be able to replace him. He wants Luke to remember what it felt like to be with him.

Luke was moaning and twisting, trying to get some relief and Reid knew what he needed. He gently reached down and removed his boxers. He slid to his knees and gave Luke the release he so desperately needed.

Luke's breathing was ragged when it was over and he was leaning against the desk trying to catch his breath.

Luke's eyes had gone from caramel brown to black and endless pools of desire. There was something else in them that Reid couldn't explain.

Luke didn't say anything for a bit and Reid began to wonder if he had broken him.

Finally Luke straightened up and said, "I need you, Reid. I need to feel you inside me."

Reid was not about to deny him anything, and if even he wanted to, there was no way he could.

He reached into his desk drawer and drew out the condoms and lube he had for emergencies only.

He hurriedly put the condom and lube on and prepared Luke for entry.

Luke at the last minute flipped over and he stared into Reid's eyes as Reid prepared to push himself into Luke.

Reid had always had a thing about not looking someone in the eye when you fucked them, because it was easier to leave emotions out of it then, but looking at Luke, he realized he wanted it all. The emotions, the feeling, the angst. He wanted to have it all with Luke. His heart felt like it was in a clamp and he felt the urge to cry. He pushed those feelings aside and decided that if this were the last night he'd ever be with Luke like this, he would make it worth his while.

He gently pushed in all the way to the hilt, until he heard Luke moan his name.

Reid looked at Luke who looked so beautiful lying there with his knees on the desk. He started pumping in and out, picking up speed and stamina as he went on.

He took in the beautiful sights of Luke who reached up to grab Reid's hips.

Luke opened his eyes at that point and stared into Reid's eyes as they made love. Reid felt as if Luke was making love to him completely. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. What they were experiencing now was like nothing Reid had ever had before.

Luke's eyes changed to even darker shade of black and Reid knew he was close. He bent down and picked up the pace. He whispered in Luke's ear,

"Come for me, Luke."

Luke couldn't resist and he was sent over the edge. His response was, "Reid…"

The sound of his name said like that, pushed Reid over the edge and he followed mere seconds later and collapsed on top of him.

Luke wrapped his legs around him and kissed Reid slowly and gently.

He sat up and Reid smiled sadly at the man in front of him. Reid was in love with this man and always would be, but there time had come to say goodbye. He felt it in the air. He knew that this was the last time they'd be like this together.

He picked up a fresh pair of scrubs, put them on and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Luke watched as Reid walked toward the door and just as Reid was ready to turn to leave Luke said,

"I love you, Reid."


	19. Chapter 19

Reid stopped in his tracks, unsure of how to respond. His heart squeezed tight, wondering why Luke had said it now, after they had just had sex.

He wasn't sure of anything at this point. He was still trying to recover from what had just happened and it wasn't helping him that inside he was jumping up and down because Luke had just said he loved him.

He turned back around walked back into his office.

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

"What made you realize this? The sex, or because you want to have your cake and eat it too?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you are still in love with Noah. So what, you thought you could tell me you loved me, so I'd stick around and you could have us both?" 

"I don't share well, Luke. So if you love me, show me you mean it and make a choice."

Reid turned then and escaped his office.

He headed to the emergency room entrance and leaned against the wall trying to stop the adrenaline coursing through his body and causing his hands to shake.

Reid felt hollow and empty. He was in love with Luke, but Luke's profession of love did not come across as heartfelt or as sincere. There is nothing worse than being in love with someone that only likes you a lot.

He took several calming breaths and sat down on the bench.

Ten minutes later after calming down, he headed back to check on Noah.

He saw Luke had climbed into the cot and was asleep; he smiled and was grateful that he was finally getting some sleep. He picked up the blanket that was sitting on the chair and draped it over Luke.

He reached down and kissed Luke lightly on the forehead and whispered,

"I love you too, Luke"

Two days later, Reid walked into the hospital for another day of work. He headed to his office to work on paperwork before his first consultation of the day.

He dropped into his seat and saw an envelope on his desk.

On the front was neatly scrawled, "Reid"

He immediately recognized it as Luke's handwriting.

With trembling fingers, he slid the envelope open and withdrew three pages of a handwritten letter.

Reid could not remember the last time someone actually handwrote him a letter,

"_Reid, when you came into my life, I was broken and scared. I was desperately clinging to the hope that one day Noah would be everything I needed and wanted. I loved him more than life itself and I couldn't imagine a day in my life without him. Then I met you. You are so different from any other man I've ever met. You are challenging, stubborn, compassionate, funny, passionate, and complex. You are so different from the man I thought I wanted and needed. But you took one look at me and cut me down to size. You saw past all my facades, hurt, and anger and you pushed me to be better. At first, I found it annoying, but looking back, I see that despite your lack of social graces and charms, you have a huge heart and inspire others to greatness. It's true that we didn't always get along, but it was more because I wasn't in a place to hear anybody or anything that wasn't about Noah. Then you opened up to me in ways I wasn't expecting and I found myself being drawn to you, and that frightened me. I apologize for ever making you feel as if my feelings weren't true or that I wasn't feeling the same things you were. And now, months later, after giving myself to you and you to me, I find myself helplessly and hopelessly in love with you and I will never stop. These words are not nearly enough to tell you how I truly feel, so I'll let Juliette Drouet do the honors for me. This is the letter she wrote to the love of her life, Victor Hugo._

_If only I were a clever man, I could describe to you my gorgeous bird, how you unite in yourself the beauties of form, plumage, and song!_

I would tell you that you are the greatest marvel of all ages, and I should only be speaking the simple truth. But to put all this into suitable words, my superb one, I should require a voice far more harmonious than that, which is bestowed upon my species - for I am the humble owl that you mocked at only lately, therefore, it cannot be.

I will not tell you to what degree you are dazzling and to the birds of sweet song who, as you know, are none the less beautiful and appreciative.

I am content to delegate to them the duty of watching, listening and admiring, while to myself I reserve the right of loving; this may be less attractive to the ear, but it is sweeter far to the heart.

I love you, I love you. My Reid; I cannot reiterate it too often; I can never express it as much as I feel it.

I recognize you in all the beauty that surrounds me in form, in color, in perfume, in harmonious sound: all of these mean you to me. You are superior to all. I see and admire - you are all!

You are not only the solar spectrum with the seven luminous colors, but the sun himself that illuminates, warms, and revivifies! This is what you are, and I am the lowly man that adores you.

-Luke"

By the time he was done reading, Reid had a single tear streaming down his face. Luke was in love with him. But deep down, he knew he was also in love with Noah. One thing was certain though, Reid was done stepping aside. He wanted everything with Luke and the letter that Luke had poured his heart and soul into gave Reid reason for believing.


	20. Chapter 20

Reid, put the letter down, picked up his cell phone and texted Luke,

_You think one letter will fix everything? _

He put his cell phone back in his lab coat and went back to work. He knew that would get a rise out him. He liked nothing more than getting under Luke's skin and get that passion and spark between them going to an almost electric level. The tension that you can feel around you and leaves you tingling with anticipation and excitement.

He didn't have to wait long until he got a text back,

_If you need more than one, I'll write you an entire book._

Reid grinned broadly and stepped into Noah's room,

He was awake and talking to Luke, who looked up and flushed bright red and smiled as Reid walked in the door.

Reid went over to Noah's bedside and said,

"Alright Mr. Mayer, let's remove these bandages. I'll test your eyesight then."

"I'm ready."

Reid gently removed the bandages and held up a penlight. He shone one in each eye then asked,

"So were you able to see that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay good, can you describe what you see right now?"

"Well I can tell you that your hair is reddish blonde and that you are wearing blue scrubs"

"Good to hear, Noah."

Reid was still smiling like a fool, and Noah said,

"So what's with the huge smile? Is that all for my recovery?"

Luke immediately looked at Reid and got a panicked look on his face.

"Umm, sorry. I just got a text from my boyfriend and it made me smile."

Luke nearly fell off his chair then in shock.

Reid just smiled wider as Noah asked Luke if he was okay.

Luke smiled awkwardly and said he was fine.

Reid excused himself then and left the room, chuckling down the hallway.

He headed back to his office to get the rest of his stuff to head home.

He didn't have to wait long until Luke came storming into his office,

"Are you trying to hurt him?"

"Of course not, Luke"

"Why would you say something like that then?"

"Say what? It's true; your text did make me smile."

"Why did you call me your boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm assuming since we've had sex a few times, and you are in love with me, that makes us boyfriends."

"Reid, it's not that simple. I can't be in an open relationship right now, while Noah is still recovering. You have to let me make sure he is in a good place and stable, before we can really be anything."

"In that case, you are going to owe me at least two books."

Reid resigned himself to be okay with being with Luke just as they were. Quiet and simple, no other interference, besides Katie.

Luke stepped forward and kissed Reid then,

"Thank you, for understanding."

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to be this understanding forever, Luke."

Luke turned to leave then, but Reid stopped him with his next words,

"By the way, Luciano, I love you too."

"You what?"

"You heard me the first time, Luke. I just thought since we were one of those couples that shared things, you should probably know that I love you too."

"You choose to tell me this now?"

"Well when would you prefer I do it? During sex? While you are sitting at Noah's bedside? On WOAK?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

"Why not?"

"Well you aren't really an express your feelings kind of a guy."

"Well, Mr. Snyder, you know I am a man of few words. I never say anything I don't mean."

Luke looked up then and Reid could tell he had tears in his eyes,

"Don't cry, Luke. I didn't mean to upset you, I just couldn't not tell you."

"I'm not upset, Reid. I'm so overwhelmed right now that you admitted you loved me, without any prodding or prompting. I just, I've never really had that before. Just the blatant admission of love is incredible."

Reid drew Luke into his arms then and held him. He loved this man, more than life itself, and he wondered how Luke could've gone so long without having another man say the words aloud to him. He couldn't help but think what a tool Noah was, but he kept himself in check, because the last thing he wanted to do was drive Luke away.

In fact, he wanted to hold Luke forever and never let go. There was something so right about the fit of Luke in his arms and in his heart. He felt as if he had gone his entire life searching for something or someone to fit that void in his heart and he now knew that it was a Luke shaped hole and no one else and nothing else would be able to fill it but Luke.

Luke stepped back after a few minutes and looked deep into Reid's blue eyes that were filled with compassion, kindness, tenderness, and concern.

He reached up and pulled Reid's lips to his own and said,

"I need to be with you and not just physically. I just need to be with you. There is no explaining how or why we came to be this way, but if I go through another day without you, I think I may suffocate from the emptiness."

Reid kissed Luke gently and said,

"I know, Luke. I also know you need to be with Noah while he goes through this transition. I'm willing to wait for you; all I need is to know that you love me and that you aren't going to leave me heartbroken."

"I can't break your heart, it would break mine. You are my heart."

They stepped back then and Reid looked up to see Noah watching them through windows of his office.

He looked confused and a little shaken.

Luke quickly stepped out in the hallway and said,

"Noah, I can explain."

Reid was not looking forward to what was coming next.


	21. Chapter 21

Reid pretended to be engrossed in his case files as he heard Luke and Noah talking gin the hallway,

"What are you talking about, Luke?"

"Oh, nothing. What did you see?"

"It just looked like you guys were talking. I thought you might be arguing over me again."

"Oh well, no. We sorted it out. Here, let me walk you back to your room."

Reid slumped back against his chair. _Really? What do I have to do? Fuck him on the desk with the blinds and door open for Noah to take a hint?_

Reid really did set his mind to work then because it was far better than wondering what Luke and Noah were doing while he was still at work.

Six hours later, he headed home and straight for the shower.

Nothing like a hot relaxing shower and sleep to make you forget about a long day.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled off his scrubs.

He walked into the bathroom, turned the water on, and stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked tired. Hell, he looked like he had just been beat up.

He was running on less than four hours of sleep the past four days and really bad hospital food and coffee.

What he really needed was a break.

He stepped in and let the massaging head work out the kinks and knots in his neck.

Suddenly he felt two arms come around him.

He sighed.

"So, you think you can just sneak up on a man and join his shower, Mr. Snyder?"

"How do you know, it's Mr. Snyder?"

"Because no other person would think they have the right to intrude on someone's personal space."

"Funny, Reid."

Reid turned around then and captured Luke's lips with his own.

God, he had missed him. The feel of him in his arms, on his lips. The need and craving for Luke was insatiable. He couldn't help but ache for his touch whenever they were apart.

God help me, he thought. I'm like a drowning man who doesn't want to be rescued because it hurts soo damn good.

Luke turned Reid around then and went to work on his tight muscles. He kneaded and massaged his back and neck.

Reid thought he had died and gone to heaven. He let Luke do this for another five minutes, then he bent over.

"Please, Luke."

Luke knew instinctively what Reid wanted and got on his knees. He licked gently around Reid's hole and then inserted his tongue feasting on Reid's perfect ass.

Reid braced himself against the shower wall, nearly falling over from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Luke inserted a finger then two and started pumping them in slowly.

Reid moaned in agony as Luke tortured him with his slow and steady movements,

"Goddamnit, Luke-"

Luke got up then grabbed a condom from the drawer next to the shower.

He handed it to Reid who slowly slid it on him as he stared into Luke's eyes.

Luke suddenly turned Reid and pushed him against the bathroom wall.

All of sudden he was in Reid, filling him and stretching him.

Reid thought he was going to burst from the feeling.

Luke started easing in and out of him gently, building up speed and strength.

But it wasn't fast enough for Reid.

"God Luke, just fuck me. Hard."

Luke stopped for a moment and growled in Reid's ear,

"Don't tell me how to fuck you, Reid."

Reid shivered at the sound of Luke's voice and the authority in it.

He bent over further and then he felt Luke slamming into him with everything he had.

Reid was nearly being split, but he couldn't help but ask for more, hell he was begging for more.

Luke reached around then and grabbed Reid's cock, which was dripping precum, and he started tugging on it and working it furiously keeping rhythm with his rocking hips.

Reid thought he was going to pass out.

Then Luke changed trajectory and Reid's whole world shifted. He was suddenly seeing bright lights and stars and thought he may be having a religious experience.

Good God he thought, this is the best fuck of my entire life.

Luke was furiously ramming into Reid over and over and said,

"Come with me, Dr. Oliver."

When Reid heard his name being said like that in such an authoritative way and he was being fucked as if the world was ending that night, he came so hard he nearly passed out.

He felt himself starting to slump then and Luke held him against the shower wall, still in him.

"Good Lord, Luke. Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?"

"I had a good teacher, Reid."

"I'm very good, indeed, but I am not that good."

"Fine, if truth be told I may have borrowed the Kama sutra from Casey."

"Remind me to thank him when I see him next."

"I'm sure Casey would love to know that, Reid."

They both finished cleaning up in the shower then. Reid was the first out. He threw on a pair of knit pajama pants and was brushing his teeth.

Luke came up and wrapped his arms around his back,

"You know, even when you are drooling into the sink, you are still the sexiest man alive."

Reid nearly choked on his mouth full of toothpaste then.

He spit and recovered and turned around in Luke's embrace,

"Of course I am. That's why you love me."

"No actually. I love you because you make me a better person."

"Honey, the feeling is mutual. I am only decent when I'm with you."

"I think the whole world is well aware that you are a very lucky man, Reid."

Reid and Luke kissed gently and sweetly then and Reid placed his forehead against Luke's.

"So Luke, what are you doing here, besides me giving me the best lay of my entire life?"

"I just had to see you. I know you saw Noah and me at the hospital and I just wanted-"

"Wanted what, Luke? To be reassured that I still want to be with you?"

"No, Reid. It's just that I know I have been sort of confused in all of this, but I really want you to know that even though I have to be there for Noah, I'm not giving up on us."

"Good, because I'm still waiting on those two books of love poems you owe me."

Luke laughed then and pulled Reid toward the bed,

"Come on big fellow, you had a big day and I know you haven' t been sleeping well."

"Like you've been sleeping any better, Luke."  
"Well I guess we'll have to rectify that. We'll just have to keep sleeping together."

Reid smiled and let Luke drag him to the bed.

He settled down and then melted a little when Luke climbed in after him and curled up to him.

Within minutes, Luke was asleep and Reid joined him shortly afterward thinking that this was the best his life had ever been and he vowed to remember and cherish this memory forever, because he knew that life with this man wasn't guaranteed.


	22. Chapter 22

Two months later, Reid was sitting in his office finishing the rest of his paperwork.

He looked at his watch and realized how late it was getting. He really needed to eat.

He flipped his cell phone open then and called Luke,

"Hey Reid, what's up?"

"Nothing, just finishing paperwork. I was gonna stop at Al's on the way home to pick up dinner. What do you want?"

"Oh, umm, I'm not going to be here for dinner. Noah is having a screening of his movie at the college and I told Casey and Ali I'd meet them there."

Reid sighed then and rubbed his eyes,

"So were you planning on telling me this to my face or were you just going to leave a note?"

Luke remained silent for a minute and then said, 

"I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want to upset you." 

"Luke, I'm more upset that you thought you had to keep it from me. I would've been fine with you going. "

"I'm sorry Reid, it's just-"

"It's just what, Luke?"

"It's just that things have been going so well these past two months and we're happy. I didn't want to upset you by being there for Noah."

"Luke, I told you a long time ago that I was willing to do that for you, because I knew you needed to be there for him and Noah needed you too. I don't know why you refuse to trust that or me. But it's getting really old."

Luke said nothing, so Reid continued,

"Don't worry about me, Luke. Go have fun with your friends. I'll be fine; I'll hang out with Katie tonight or something."

"Actually she and Chris are sort of going to the screening too."

"Well fine then. I'll watch a baseball game and then go to bed early. Make sure not to wake me up when you get in, Luke."

Reid hung up the phone then, irritated and slightly pissed off.

He went home with his dinner for one, ate it, and then fell asleep watching the Reds and Cubs.

Hours later, he woke up to the sound of an annoyingly loud man selling some sort of garden tool on an infomercial. He turned the television off and made his way to bed.

He looked at the clock to see it was 4 a.m.

He looked at the bed, no Luke.

He sighed then, Luke wasn't coming.

He flipped over and focused on the parts of the brain, willing his heart to stop aching.

The next day he went back to work. Today was the last check up he would have with Mr. Mayer. He was grateful that he didn't have to keep up appearances of professional decorum and be sickeningly polite to him after today.

He stepped into the room to see Luke standing there holding Mr. Mayer's hand.

Reid felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

So that's where Luke was last night.

He stood there like an idiot for a few seconds trying to remember what words he was supposed to say, when Luke cleared his throat.

The distraction broke Reid's fog and he stepped forward,

"So, Mr. Mayer, are you ready for your last checkup?"  
"Definitely, Dr. Oliver. I can't wait to get the all clear and get back to my normal habits and life."

Reid bitterly smiled thinking to himself, yeah so you can get Luke back and treat him just like you did before.

Reid looked over at Luke who was watching Reid inconspicuously out of the corner of his eyes. Reid could see tenderness and concern in those deep brown eyes. Reid couldn't handle this.

"Mr. Snyder would you mind waiting outside, while I finish the rest of the exam? I promise you I'll call you back in as soon as we are done."

"But Reid- Dr. Oliver, I want to be here for Noah."

"Luke, its fine. Really. Just do what Dr. Oliver asks, okay?" 

Luke was clearly upset by the request and Reid hated seeing Luke like that, but secretly he sort of felt glad that Luke understood what he felt like every time he ran back to Noah and left him alone.

Reid got back to work then. He was looking into Noah's eye when Noah spoke again,

"What is your relationship with Luke?"

Reid nearly dropped his penlight then but recovered quickly,

"We are colleagues, why?"

"I don't know. I think Luke may be seeing someone and I thought maybe since you seem to patch things up in Dallas, he may have told you something. He made it seem like you two may even becoming friends."

Reid turned around then and smiled a huge grin then. Luke had been talking about him to Noah.

Reid put his poker face back on and turned back to do more tests,

"Luke and I are civil now, yes. But we aren't close enough to talk about sexual partners, Noah."

"Oh, well I thought you might know since I'm pretty sure he works here at the hospital." 

Reid dropped the tool he was holding then and bent to pick it up. Damn, they were going to get caught.

"Why do you think that, Noah?"

"Cause Luke is running here like every other night for some reason or the other. At first, they made sense and were plausible because of his kidney, but now he's not even coming up with good excuses anymore why he needs to go the hospital sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes in the middle of the afternoon. And he'll be gone for like an hour and then come back."

"Well, Noah. So what if Luke is seeing someone from the hospital? Does it matter? From what Luke has said, you two are no longer an item. So based on that it doesn't seem like Luke is doing anything wrong."

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean my feelings for him just shut off. I can't help but be jealous and sad when I think of Luke with another man. It makes me so angry I could punch through a wall." 

"Yeah, Luke does that affect."

"Excuse me?"

Reid just realized he said that out loud and said,

"Oh nothing. I was talking about Luke making someone so angry they'd want to punch a wall."

Noah looked at Reid then for a few seconds suspiciously but then went on,

"I just want Luke and if it turns out that he has someone else, I'm going to fight for him. We are meant to be, I just know it."

Reid slammed the folder shut then and said,

"Well good luck with that, Mr. Mayer. You are all set here. Just make sure to sign your exit form and you are officially done with this surgery."

Noah offered his hand then,

"Thanks for everything Dr. Oliver. I really appreciate you sticking around and putting up with Luke on my behalf."

Reid shook his hand and said,

"I was just doing my job, Mr. Mayer, it's all part of my Hippocratic oath. "

Noah left then and Reid slumped in his chair, emotionally exhausted.

Half an hour later, while Reid was staring at his computer screen trying to read an email, the door knocked.

Reid looked up to see Luke coming in,

Luke smiled and dropped into a seat across from his desk,

"So Noah has a clean bill of health and you don't have to treat him anymore. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like my mission in life is complete and I can die a happy man."

"Come on Reid, quit being a jackass."

"I don't know, Luke. I'm relieved to not have to treat your boyfriend anymore and I'm glad he's doing well. But honestly, the other feelings are confusing and mixed up and they are messing with my head."

"What do you mean, Luke?" 

"I mean that I'm really glad on a personal level that Noah is okay. Honestly, I am. But I can't help but feel as if you now have a choice between the love of your life who is healthy again and your fuck buddy, who is an asshole, whom you no longer have a need for. "

"What the hell are you talking about, Reid?"

"For the past two months I've seen you leave my bed straight for Noah's side to help him through this. I've woken up nights to see a note saying you went to see Noah who needed someone, or come home nights to see find you not in our bed, and yes, I know that even though you don't live with me, it is still our bed since no one else sleeps in it. I've even let you leave when we were about to make love, hell you even left once in the middle of sex and I let you go, because you needed to be there for Noah. But, I'm done. I know I said I'd let you have space and the time you needed, but now it's time for to tell you what I need. I need you to stop running to Noah every time he beckons. I need you stop putting my feelings second. And mostly I need you stop telling me you love me only for you to run straight to Noah and make him feel the same way. "

Reid took a breath and continued with tears starting to form in his eyes,

"I may not be the nicest guy around and I may have a lot of flaws, Luke, but I deserve to be loved for me and to have someone love me enough to want to make sure I'm happy and taken care of, just like you clearly feel for Noah. I know you love me, but it's clear that you don't love me as much as you love him. So I'm letting you go. Go to Noah, tell him you love him, that you want him, and be with him freely. He loves you Luke and you love him. I'm tired of being the monkey in the middle who can never quite catch that ball. So I'm not going to be that person anymore. "

Reid got up then walked over to Luke and pulled him into a tight embrace. He gently kissed Luke who was trembling he could taste the mix of their tears on his lips.

"Goodbye Luke, please be happy."

Reid turned around left the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on, Reid. I promised Bob that you would be there with a date. So we're going."

"Why do I have dress up in a tuxedo again?"

"Because you are dedicating the new wing tonight and it's a formal affair thrown by Luke's foundation. That's why."

Reid stiffened at the sound of Luke's name. It had been three months since he and Luke had gone their separate ways. Luke and Noah were back together, Luke and Reid worked on the wing but only through assistants. He hadn't actually seen or talked to Luke since two weeks after Reid left him in his office. They ran into each other at Java and Luke happened to be there. Their eyes locked for a few minutes, but Reid couldn't handle seeing Luke without wanting to pull him into an embrace and tell him he needed him.

So he turned and left and now two months later they were going to see each other for the first time. Reid was all nerves.

"Okay, let's just get this stupid event out of the way. "

"Come on Reid, it will be fun."

"Going to a pretentious party full of millionaires who could care less is not my idea of fun, Katie."

Twenty minutes later, Reid and Katie stepped into the Lakeview for the reception.

Luke walked in to see all of Oakdale's richest and finest milling around sipping champagne and eating caviar. God the people in this town were really pretentious he thought.

He went straight to the bar and ordered a beer. Nothing like showing these old farts.

"Hey Reid."

Reid turned around to see Katie standing with a handsome man with jet-black hair.

"Yes, Katie?"

"So, Reid. This is Max. He is a pharmaceutical representative. I just thought you two should meet."

Katie winked then and slipped back into the crowd.

Good God. Katie is back to matchmaking again.

Reid grabbed his beer and stepped forward,

"Nice to meet you, Mark was it?"

"Max"

"So what did Katie tell you about me? How I was a brilliant neurosurgeon, or that I'm 35 and still single, or that I love food?"  
"Actually, she mentioned of all those things. But the thing that intrigued me the most was your need to make a certain blonde jealous this evening. You see that brown haired man standing the corner talking to Dr. Hughes? I'm here to make him jealous. Katie thought we could use each other."

Reid smiled then and said,

"Unfortunately for me, the blonde in question is with another man and I was his second choice. So I don't think he'll care much. But what the hell, I do like making other people squirm."

Reid took Max's arm then and walked around the perimeter of the room closer to where Max's brown haired man stood.

Reid and Max started talking about clinical trials and drugs and Reid actually enjoyed the conversation of the handsome young man. He thought in a different circumstance he would totally seduce him and take him home.

Then Dr. Hughes was on stage and calling up Luke and Reid.

Reid hadn't even noticed Luke come in, but turned his head to see Luke stalking slowly up to the stage with a livid look on his face. Luke was looking absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo and slicked back hair.

Then they were taking photos and getting recognition, honor, and plaques.

After the ceremony, Reid stepped off the stage and headed straight for the food. He was famished and wanted to get away from the stage and the spotlight.

He felt a hand on his arm and he felt himself being spun around. He had to reach out to keep himself from toppling over.

He stood there with his arms on Luke's chest. Luke said lowly in a very angry voice,

"We need to talk, now."

Then Reid was being pulled into a closet at the back of the ballroom.

He looked around but no one seemed to be paying any attention.

Then Reid was thrown up against the wall and Luke was in his face,

"You're a real jackass, you know that?" 

"You're just noticing this now, Mr. Snyder?"

"Stop fucking calling me that, Reid."

"Okay, so yes. I'm a jackass, but what particular instance of jackassiness are you referring to?"

"How about the one where you bring some boytoy to our reception?"  
"Max is hardly a boytoy. He's a pharmaceutical representative."

"Oh, so you've been seeing Max for quite some time then?"  
"No, we just met tonight."  
"Oh that's great, Reid. You pick up a random guy at our reception. What was your plan? To fuck him and then get a good discount for the pharmacy?"

"Luke, calm down. I have no idea what the hell your problem is, but you need to stop. My sex life is none of your business. We are not together, I owe you no explanation and I sure as hell don't have to justify anything to you."

Luke backed up then with a clearly hurt expression on his face,

"I know Reid, but goddamnit. It makes me so angry to think of you with another man. And you could totally do better, by the way. That guy is a total perv." 

"Stop it Luke. You don't get to defend my honor or make me feel bad for wanting someone."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know I'm selfish and stupid and weak, but I don't want you fucking or kissing or falling in love with anyone else."

"Why not, Luke? Why can't I move on?"

"Because I still fucking love you, you asshat!"

Reid sighed and pulled Luke close.

He gently kissed Luke on the lips. He shouldn't be doing this, but goddamnit he was so pissed off and horny and just crawling out of his skin with passion, lust, and intense love for this man.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and Reid had spun Luke around and pinned him to the door.

There was no time for words or explanations. Just hot, quick, passionate lovemaking.

Luke was pinned against the door moving in time with Reid's thrusts and biting his lip to keep from crying out.

He turned his head then to look at Reid. Reid and Luke stared into each other's eyes as Reid sent Luke over the edge. Reid followed shortly thereafter and moved away to get redressed.

Ten minutes had passed and Reid was sitting against a box trying to recover. Luke stood at the door putting his shirt back on and watched him,

"Noah and I-"

"Don't say it, Luke. I don't want to hear about him after we just made love." 

"Reid, just let me-"

"No, Luke. I get it. You love me, you want to fuck me, but you are still in love with Noah and you need him. I got it. Now seriously shut up."

Reid got up then stepped around Luke and left the room. He walked back into the ballroom. He saw Katie watching him out of the corner of her eye. Most of the people had already left and he decided it was time to follow suit.

He left the Lakeview and headed home for a night of much needed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Luke had tried sending him a text message that night, but Reid deleted it. He couldn't handle anymore. He hated himself for the moment of weakness and he wanted nothing more than to wash away all the memories of what it felt like to be touched, held, kissed, and fucked by Luke Snyder.

Six weeks later, he walked into the hospital to see Noah in the waiting room.

He didn't think anything of it, until he walked by and Noah spotted him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dr. Oliver."

"Uhh, why is that, Mr. Mayer?"

"I need to talk to you."

Reid thinking Noah's eyesight may have changed ushered him into his office.

"What's the problem, Noah?"

"The problem is that Luke is in love with another man and won't return my phone calls."

"Excuse me? Why do you think I care?"

"Because the only thing Luke ever talks to me about is working with you. He always said it was the highlight of his week to get to bounce ideas off you. I was hoping if you two are still close you could talk to him for me."

"And what am I supposed to be telling your boyfriend, Noah?"  
"I don't know, just that I love him and want to be with him. Just put in a good word for me."

"I can't do that, Noah."

"Why not?"

"Because truthfully, I haven't seen or spoken to Luke in nearly six weeks." 

"But he always-OMG, he's using you to hide an affair!"

"I highly doubt that, Noah." 

"I mean it makes perfect sense. If he talks about how he loves working with you, but is never actually with you, he's having an affair."

Reid just shook his head. Damn Luke.

"Noah, Luke is not having an affair. You two are no longer together. He may be in a relationship with someone, but it's not you, since you two are clearly still broken up."

Damnit, he had been so blind. Luke wasn't seeing Noah. He had broken up with him for no reason at all, and now he may actually be seeing someone else. Fuck my life.

Noah stood up,

"I know Dr. Oliver, but hearing the truth doesn't make it any easier to let go of him."

"I know, Noah."

"You should tell her how you feel."

Reid was confused,

"Tell who what now?"

"The girl you're thinking about. You should tell her how you feel before it's too late. I may have lost my chance with Luke, but you still have yours."

Noah's words were like a shot straight to his heart. Noah had no idea how close to the truth he had just come.

"I'm gay, Mr. Mayer. There is no her."

Noah blinked in surprise. Then his eyes opened with realization and fury.

"How long, Dr. Oliver?"  
"How long what, Mr. Mayer?"

"Don't play games with me you arrogant prick. How long have you been sleeping with my boyfriend?"  
"Considering you don't have a boyfriend, never."

Noah stood up and punched Reid in the face,

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!"

He turned around and stormed off.

His first thought was of Luke. He pulled his cell phone out and texted him.

"_He knows."_


	25. Chapter 25

Reid was furious. He was still on the floor after being sucker punched by Noah.

Well, one thing was for sure, Noah could hit.

Alison Stewart ran in the room then to see if Dr. Oliver was okay,

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nurse Stewart. Can you just get me an icepack, please?"

Alison looked hesitant but when Reid said,

"Sometime today would be lovely", she ran off.

He got a text a few minutes later that read,

_Meet me at Snyder Pond in an hour._

Oh great, now he's also going to get verbally beat up as well as physically today. That's wonderful.

Reid was in a foul mood and nearly bit off Alison's head when she came back with the icepack and some aspirin and water.

He felt sort of bad until he remembered how much of a Noah supporter she was. Did everyone in this town love Noah like he was the long lost son of the pope?

He took the aspirin, put the icepack on his face and closed his eyes.

"So, someone didn't take too kindly to the bedside manner, Dr. Oliver?"

Reid squinted to see Dr. Bob Hughes standing in his office with some paperwork,

"Nothing I can't handle, Bob."

"Just wanted to let you know security said Mr. Mayer left without further incident."

"Good to hear, Bob."

Did everyone know about Noah punching him?

"Maybe you should have that eye looked at."

"I'm fine, just a bruise."

"That's not a suggestion, Reid. Go get it looked at and take the rest of the day off."

"Fine, if it makes you happy. Can I bill it to the hospital?"

"Just go, Dr. Oliver."

Reid found the radiologist who took a quick x-ray and said he was fine.

Reid left about a half hour later and headed to Snyder Pond.

Of all the places in Oakhell, why did he choose here?

He spotted Luke's car and pulled in next to him.

He got out and saw Luke sitting on a bench near the pond.

He walked over to him, mulling over in his brain what he would say.

Luke looked up then. Reid couldn't read his expression, but he knew that this was not going to be a fun conversation.

"I'm glad you could get away from the hosp- OH MY GOD! What happened to your face, Reid?"

Luke was instantly by his side and took Reid's face in his hands. He gently brushed his fingertips over the bruises and Reid winced slightly from the pressure.

"I'm fine, Luke. Really."

"Did Noah do this?" 

"Yeah, but I can't blame him, Luke. He just found out about us." 

Luke sighed and dropped his hands. He shoved them into his pockets and started pacing back and forth,

"How did he find out Reid?"

"He made the mistake of assuming I was straight. I corrected him."

"Really? You simply told him you were gay?"

"God, Luke. Do you think I would honestly just flippantly throw our relationship out there for him to hear?"

"I don't know, Reid. You haven't talked to me in months! I don't know what you're feeling or thinking because you won't talk to me!"

"Stop it, Luke. Don't you dare blame this on me. You are the one who let me let you go. You didn't fight for me or beg me to stay or come after me. You let me let go. I let you go back to him and be with him! I would never have told him about us because I knew you wanted to be with him!"

Luke stopped pacing then,

"Why can't this just be simple? Why can't I just quit caring so much about him?"

"Because of who you are, Luke. I hate to admit this, but part of the reason I fell in love with you was because of your huge heart. You refuse to give up on anyone, me included. It's so damn annoying and frustrating, but it's also kind of great. And if you tell anyone I admitted that, you'll think me having Hank quarantined for TB was a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you."

Reid walked closer to the pond and looked into the water.

He could see Luke's reflection coming up next to him,

"I know that you would never purposely hurt, Noah. I was just worried about him, that's all. I don't think he can handle losing me. He has no one. No family, no one to be there for him."

Reid angrily turned around,

"He has no one? How about everyone I meet in Oakdale that has met him? Alison, Casey, Chris, Katie, Bob, Kim, Good Dad, Hot Mom, Slice of Meat lady, I could keep going…"

"Reid, it's not the same."

"Really? Cause I can name you two people in this town that can stand me. Katie and Jacob. Bob can tolerate me, the rest just ignore me. So if you're going to be comparing who has the least, I'd probably win that fight."

"Reid, stop-"

"What? You go on and on about poor Noah, like he has nothing to live for, like he has no one to rely on and be there for him, when in my observation he basically has the entire town on his side. I'm supposed to feel sorry for him?"

Reid was shaking in anger.

"I get that you love him and you need to be there for him, because of who you are, but quit using excuses and justifications for why you want to be with him. I don't need to hear anymore stupid reasons. Just tell yourself and me the truth. You want to be there because you love him."

"You're right. I do love him. And yes I am there for him, but I haven't been with him since well before the accident."

"And what's holding you back, Luke? I told you a long time ago to go be with him. Don't suffer on my account. I refuse to let you play the victim and make me feel guilty because you can't get any from your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Reid."

"For all intents and purposes he is."

"God you are so arrogant and rude and sometimes I just want to-"

"Want to what?"

"Injure you"

"Well why not, it seems to be the flavor of the day."

Luke just stared at him in frustration.

"Luke, why did you call me here?"

"I just needed to be near you."

Reid sighed then. Goddamnit. This man was going to be the death of him.

He pulled Luke close and held him tightly against his chest. He could feel the hot tears of Luke against his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Luke. Please."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm so damn confused and mixed up."

Luke looked up at Reid then with tear filled eyes and Reid's heart melted.

He tilted Luke's head back and rubbed away his tears. He dipped his head and gently kissed Luke.

Luke responded by putting his fingers in Reid's hair and allowing Reid's tongue access into his mouth.

They kissed like this for a few minutes before Luke moved his hands and started to undress Reid.

Reid stepped back then and broke the kiss. He had his shirt off and looked at Luke, who was still trembling.

We really shouldn't let this go any further, but then Luke removed his shirt and stepped forward and ran his hands up Reid's sides.

Oh fuck it, he thought.

He threw caution to the wind and drew Luke even closer.

Luke easily removed all his clothing and went to work removing the rest of Reid's scrubs.

He pulled Reid toward the pond then,

"Come on, Reid. Swim with me."

"You want me to step foot into that germ infested cesspool?"

"You aren't going to die, Reid. I promise." 

Reid looked disgusted at the mere thought, but he knew he would be swimming. He simply could not refuse anything to Luke. Damnit.

Luke pulled him in then. The water felt great against his heated skin.

They walked a few feet out and stood in the pond. Luke turned Reid around and used his cool, wet fingertips to massage his neck and back muscles.

Reid just groaned in appreciation.

This lasted for a few minutes until he spun around and grabbed Luke to him.

He kissed him then and Luke responded with passion. The sun had just started to sink then and the low sunlight cast shadows on the water. It was so peaceful there and beautiful.

Luke and Reid stood there forehead to forehead wrapped up in each other and the water. Luke looked up then and grasped Reid's face in his hands,

"I love you, Reid. I wish you'd just let me."

Reid sighed and broke away.

He walked back toward the shore and grabbed his clothes.

Luke stopped him,

"Quit running away, Reid. Just let me love you."

"For how long, Luke? Until you get tired of me and go running back to Noah?"

Luke took Reid's hands in his own and said,

"For as long as you let me, Reid." 

Reid dropped his clothes and pulled Luke in. He was going to regret this in the morning he was sure.

He let Luke lead him to the bank of the pond. Luke laid out a blanket and then laid Reid down on it.

Reid felt the warmth of Luke's body against the cool night breeze.

Luke smiled and then settled down over his body.

"What if someone catches us, Luke?"

"Let them see. I'm only making love to my boyfriend. "

Reid gasped when he heard Luke say that.

Before he could say anything Luke captured his mouth with his own.

They spent the next few hours making love.

Afterwards, Luke was wrapped around Reid's body who had moved to slightly shield him for the cool breeze.

"So, what does this mean, Reid? Are we back together?"

"Depends, Luke. Are you willing to be my boyfriend and let others know about us?"

"I am willing to do just about anything if it means staying in your arms."

Reid kissed Luke slightly then got up.

"Come home with me to our bed, Luke."

Luke just smiled and let him lead him.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks later Reid arrived to work to find a flower on his desk in a vase.

He smiled and looked at the note propped up against it,

_Hey, I was just at the hospital this morning for my yearly checkup. Just wanted to let you know that I love you and am thinking of you. Don't forget to pick up a present for Jacob's birthday party. Katie said something soft and cuddly would be perfect, too bad you can't just wrap yourself up, since you are both. I love you. See you at home._

_-Luke_

Reid grinned and took a sip of his coffee. He couldn't wait to get home and see Luke. If Luke wanted him wrapped up in nothing but a bow, Reid would do it. He smiled to himself as he worked on paperwork.

Bob stepped into his office then and took a seat; he looked incredibly pained and worried,

"What can I do for you, Bob?" 

"I need to talk to you about something, but I don't want to upset you."

"Just spit it out. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"Noah Mayer went to the board of directors demanding your resignation from the hospital, citing breach of ethics."

"And what does that mean? "

"It means there will be an investigation, Reid. And it could get very ugly." 

"Well I have nothing to hide."

"Can you just tell me in your own words what happened?"

"Noah Mayer and Luke Snyder were a couple. Mr. Snyder brought me to Oakdale to operate on his blind boyfriend. Mr. Snyder and Mr. Mayer broke up. I had to go to Dallas to take care of a lawsuit and Mr. Snyder helped me. After that, we started a relationship. I operated on Noah, restored his sight and then Mr. Snyder and I broke up. I didn't see or speak to him in over two months. Mr. Mayer came to me during this time and realized that Mr. Snyder and I had had a brief relationship and he punched me in the face. Then Mr. Snyder and I got back together and we still are together. "

"And you two were not seeing each other while Luke and Noah were together?"

"Absolutely not. Luke and Noah broke up a long time ago, and it is not my fault if Noah is unable to accept it or let go of Luke."

"Dr. Oliver, Noah is not just some guy. He and Luke were together for a long time. You have to understand or see where Noah is coming from."

"I do, Bob. Honestly, Luke and I didn't set out to hurt Noah. I was even willing to keep our relationship a secret. "

"Why did you break up?"

Reid just stared at Bob surprised that he cared,

"Because Luke needed to be there for Noah and I was distracting him. I couldn't do it anymore. So I let him go." 

It was Bob's turn to be surprised then,

" Why, Dr. Oliver, that was very big of you." 

"Well I do have my moments, Bob."

"And you are back together now?"  
"Yes, we worked our issues out and we decided to give it a try."

Bob could tell by Reid's smile that it was something special,

"Can you just answer one question for me?"

"What is that?"  
"Are you in love with him, Reid?"  
Reid had never said to anyone out loud what he felt for Luke to anyone but Luke, not even Katie.

"Yes, Bob. I am."  
"That's all I needed to hear. I trust you, Reid. True love is hard to find and I'm glad you found someone. I'm going to give my recommendation to the board tomorrow that the case against you be dropped. "

Reid was shocked speechless

Bob laughed then,

"Wow, the great Doctor Oliver doesn't know what to say?" 

"Why would you do that for me?" 

"Because believe it or not, I actually see a little of myself when I was younger in you. And I've come to care deeply for you like a son."  
"Thanks, Bob."

"Just do me a favor, Reid."

"Yes?"  
"Don't blow it with Luke."

Reid and Bob both laughed at that.

Before Bob left he said,

"One more thing, you have the next five days off, with pay. Don't call it a suspension, call it a much-needed vacation. Go someplace, take Luke, and relax."

Reid closed his eyes in frustration,

"I take it this is mandatory?" 

"Yes."

With that, Bob left his office.

Reid shook his head bitterly,

Even when he didn't do anything wrong he still got punished. Leave it to Noah to try to ruin his life. How nice can I be to this kid who is after my boyfriend and now wants to see me taken down? Am I still supposed to sit back and just let him?

He packed up his things and left the hospital, five days with nothing to do was going to be torture.

Reid walked into the Lakeview to get something to drink. A drink would take his mind off the albatross around his neck.

He sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

He was sipping it slowly when he heard a voice behind him,

"Dr. Oliver?"

Reid turned around slowly to see a well-dressed woman in a pantsuit staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"Ahh yes. I thought that was you. I was just anxious to meet the man my grandson was so desperate to help in Dallas."

The woman held her hand forward to shake Reid's. Reid gingerly put his hand out and the woman shook his hand firmly all the while looking him over down the tip of her nose.

"I am Lucinda Walsh, Luke's grandmother. And you are the famed brilliant neurosurgeon that operated on Noah."

"Yes, I am."

Reid couldn't help but feel like he was a dog on show at a dog show. Lucinda was still brazenly looking him over as if to find out his points of weaknesses.

"So, Dr. Oliver, how do you enjoy working with my grandson?" 

"I find it interesting, Mrs. Walsh"

"Just, Lucinda, dear boy. So, Luke speaks awfully high of you. I just wonder if you are so worthy of his praise."  
"Well, considering I gave sight back to a blind man, Lucinda, I would say, yes."

"Ahh, someone who speaks the truth! Yes, you could be prove to be very enjoyable, young man."

"I'm glad you approve."

Lucinda pulled up a chair and ordered a glass of chardonnay.

"So, besides working on the brain, what else are you good at?"

"I would say everything, but small talk is not my forte." 

Lucinda got a large chuckle out of that.

"Ahh yes. I can see now why my grandson enjoys you so much."

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, I am be getting up there in age, but I am still sharp enough to see when my grandson has the hots for someone." 

"And you think Luke has the "hots" for me?

Reid looked at her incredulously. Who is this woman?

"Luke talks about you, like his mother talks about Holden, or like the pope talks about God. As if you walk on water, can do no wrong, and you hung stars. That boy is over the moon for you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?"  
"Because of Noah."  
"Honey, let me tell you something. I love my grandson more than life itself, but that boy needs a man. Noah was his first love, but that doesn't mean he is his last. He likes you a great deal and from what I see you are perfect for him. The perfect amount of sass, heart, and looks. It sort of makes me wish I was twenty years younger and a gay man."

Reid laughed at that statement,

"Well I'm shocked to hear that someone in this town that close to Luke isn't team Noah."

"The only team I am on is Team Luke and the only scoring Luke wants to do is with you, if you know what I mean."

Reid grinned then and put a few dollars on the bar,

"Well thanks for the pep talk, Lucinda. I appreciate knowing you won't send your army after me if I get close to Luke."

Lucinda slightly grasped his wrist,

"I just have one warning. If you hurt Luke, I'll make hell look like a vacation."

Lucinda turned back to her drink then and Reid shook his head in wonder,

That was some woman. Wow, Reid was not expecting Luke to have her for a grandmother.

He couldn't wait to tell Luke.


	27. Chapter 27

Reid walked into the house, dropping his keys on the table by the door.

"Hey, Luke, are you here?"

"Yeah, in the bedroom wrapping Jacob's present."  
Reid walked in their bedroom to see Luke sitting on the floor with the worst wrapped present he had ever seen,

"Wow you are really bad at that, Luke."  
"Shut up, Reid. It's the best I can do."

"Give it to me, Luke. I'm a surgeon. I can wrap it."

Luke tossed the package to him. Reid tore the paper off to see an etch-a-sketch,

"Don't you think he's a little young for this?"

"I just wanted to spark his creativity early. What did you get him?"

"I bought him a skunk."

"What?"  
"I bought him a stuffed animal. A skunk."  
"Why a skunk?"  
"I don't know. I was thinking of Flower."

"Huh?"

"You know, from Bambi? When Bambi meets the skunk and calls him Flower?"  
Luke looked up adoringly at Reid then,

"I can't believe you just quoted a Disney movie." 

"It was one of the only ones I remember watching. I just remember thinking it was highly improbable that the animals were speaking to each other in English."

Luke just shook his head and stood up.

He walked over to where Reid was sitting and dropped a kiss on his head,

"You were a dork even at a young age."

Reid laughed sarcastically at Luke and threw a pillow at him from the bed.

Luke deflected it and walked into the living room.

"So, how was your day other than buying a stuffed skunk?"

"Well, it was interesting. It started off pretty bad, but the end was not that bad." 

Luke came back in then with a glass of water. He sat on the bed and started rubbing Reid's shoulders as he finished wrapping the presents.

"So what was so bad?"  
"I got suspended."

"Noah?"

"Yep. But Bob said he'd help me out as much as he could."

Luke stubbed rubbing for a few seconds,

"I'm sorry, Reid. I'm going to talk to Noah. It's time we settle things once and for all."

Reid just rotated his neck and didn't say anything. He didn't want to alienate Luke, but the thoughts running through his mind about what he would like to do to Noah should never be said out loud, in case Luke was ever called to testify.

The silence was broken when Reid said,

"So I met your grandmother today."

"Which one?"

"Lucinda"

Luke just started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, I was thinking of introducing you two soon anyways."

"Well, she sure is a spitfire."  
"What did she say?"  
"Well she talked about how she approves of me and in the same breath threatened me."

"Sounds like she likes you."

"Your family sure has an odd way of showing their support."

Reid finished wrapping the presents and stood up.

"I need to take a shower."

"Can I join you?"  
"Only if you feed me afterwards."

"I guess if I have to"

Luke undressed Reid slowly as they headed into the bathroom.

Their lovemaking was slow and and gentle and half an hour later they were lying in bed curled up together,

"So what would you like to eat?"

Reid decided now was the time to take the chance,

"I want to take you out for dinner at the Lakeview."

Luke's head came up then and he stared into Reid's face,

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"I'm tired of keeping us a secret, Luke. I want to show you off."

Luke smiled then,

"Okay. Let's go out for dinner then."

An hour later both men were dressed up in suits and entering the Lakeview.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Luke?"

Luke gently squeezed Reid's hand,

"Never more sure, Reid."

They were seated then. They enjoyed a great dinner of lobster and crème Brule.

They did not notice anyone else in the restaurant and enjoyed their first official real "date."

Their coffee was gone and Reid and Luke were tired. They were ready to get home and go to sleep.

Reid happened to look around the restaurant when Luke excused himself to use the bathroom.

Sitting in the corner was Lucinda enjoying her dinner as well. She simply winked and smiled at Reid who smiled back.

They walked past all of the patrons with their hands entwined and smiling into each other's eyes.

They stepped out into the cool night air. They hailed a cab then, and Reid let go of Luke's hand to walk around to get in the car.

Suddenly the only sound heard was a car revving up and then screeching as a black pickup truck headed straight for the cab and where Reid was standing.

Reid and Luke both looked into the headlights like deer.

Sounds were distorted and Reid couldn't seem to move. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Luke screaming his name.


	28. Chapter 28

Reid can hear voices talking vaguely. He knows he recognizes Luke's voice, which is terrified and laden with tears. He recognizes that he is drifting in and out of consciousness and wonders if his brain is swollen.

He doesn't remember much then, but he realizes he's in a different place now. He can hear more voices. This time he hears Dr. Bob Hughes calling for a gurney. The only thing Reid can think is,

_If only I was someone else, so I could operate on myself._

Everything goes back then and the next thing he hears is,

"Reid, if you can hear me give me a sign, baby."

He can hear Luke and tries desperately to respond.

But nothing is happening. He is willing his brain to work with his limbs, hell even his eyes to blink.

People filter in and out of his room checking vitals, talking to him, poking and prodding him.

_Damn, why did I have to get injured?_

Then he feels his finger twitch and he gets excited.

He doesn't hear Luke anymore though and he figures he is passed out from exhaustion.

Then he hears Katie talking to him begging him to open his eyes, but he can't, despite his best efforts.

He's not sure how much time has passed now, but he's so tired of the darkness and the unwillingness of his brain to work with the rest of his body.

Then he feels a soft hand grab his and his fingers squeeze around the hand.

"Oh my God, Reid! You can hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me!"

So he does and Luke runs out of the room to find a doctor.

Then Doctor Hughes is in examining him and says that things look good.

Reid thinks to himself,

_Could he be any vaguer?_

Then he starts seeing flashes of light and he realizes that he is seeing the light in his room being turned on and off.

He yells at his brain then to open his eyes and he finally does.

Things are blurry and constantly changing focus, but he can see the outline of Luke curled up in a chair by his bed and Katie pacing at the end with Jacob in her arms.

He tries to say something but nothing comes out. Then he moves his hand against Luke's whose eyes open and he looks at Reid who staring into his eyes.

"Reid! You're awake!"

Katie immediately springs into action then and goes to get a doctor.

Chris Hughes walks in and Reid is irritated that the doctor to experience this miracle with him is Doogie Hughes.

"Good to see you are awake, Reid. You gave Katie and Luke quite a scare."

Reid finally finds his vocal chords and hoarsely whispers,

"Well, I couldn't give you the satisfaction of dying just yet, Doogie."

Chris laughs heartily at that and says,

"Good to see your lack of humor is still intact."

Chris gives him some water then and promises to check in later.

He usher's Katie out then.

Luke sits back down on the edge of Reid's bed and gently strokes his face,

"God, Reid. I thought I had lost you."

"Never, Luke. As long as I have breath in my body, I would fight to get back to you. I could hear you begging me to come back and I tried, but my body wouldn't work with my brain."

Luke's eyes were filled with tears and he reached down to gently kiss Reid.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Reid."

"So what happened? The last thing I remember was a car coming at me."

"Reid now is not the time to have this conversation."

"How bad could it be, Luke?"

"It was Mr. Judd, Reid. He snapped."

Reid closed his eyes then,

"Reid are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to process this. I'm sort of glad it was Judd. For a minute I thought it might be Noah getting his ultimate revenge."  
"That's not even funny, Reid. Noah would never try to kill you."

"So how long was I out for?"

"Six days."

Dr. Bob Hughes came in then,

"So, how's our favorite patient doing?"  
"Ready to get out of this bed."

"Well don't get too antsy just yet, Reid. You have quite a bit of recovery before you are going to be out of here."

"So, did I have any other injuries, besides the coma?"

"You have a broken left leg, and both your hands are broken."  
Reid looked down then to see both of his hands in casts.

"What is the prognosis on my hands? Will I ever be able to operate again?"  
"We're going to take it one day at a time, Reid. You'll start out with physical therapy and we'll see how well you do after the first few weeks.

He left then and Reid turned his head away from Luke. He could feel tears welling up and he hated being weak.

"Reid, look at me."

Reid refused to turn his head so Luke went over to the other side of the bed and held Reid's face in his hands,

"Reid, this is not the end of the world. Please, just take time to recover."

Reid's voice catches then,

"What if I can never operate again? I won't have anything or be anything than just a man." 

"I'd still love you, Reid. You are more than what you do. You are more than your hands. You are the man I'm in love with."

Reid closes his eyes then and lets the tears slide down his cheeks. Luke climbed into bed next to him then and holds him.


	29. Chapter 29

Reid is standing at the kitchen counter trying to get his fingers to work. It had been a month since the accident and while his body had healed, his hands were still not cooperating. He couldn't even do simple things like buttoning his jeans, or holding a pen and writing his name.

He never realized how much he had taken his hands for granted in the past.

All he wanted to do now was spread some miracle whip on a piece of bread, and he couldn't even do that.

Reid tried to grip the jar then but couldn't grasp it and it crashed and shattered on the floor,

"God damnit!"

Luke came out of the bedroom then to see what had happened,

"Reid, it's okay. I'll clean it up."

"No, I made the mess. I need to clean it up."

Reid grabbed a wet towel and bent down to clean the mess.

His hands were starting to ache then and he knew he was overdoing it.

Luke knelt down next to him and stilled his hands with his own,

"Give me the towel, Reid"

Reid let Luke take the towel and he sat down frustrated with his back up against the refrigerator. He was so tired of having to rely on Luke and Katie to help him. He was tired of not having his hands.

Luke cleaned up the mess and sat down besides Reid. He grasped his face in his hands and forced Reid to look at him,

"Reid, the therapist said you are making progress and that you just need time. Please quit trying to push it."

"I'm so tired of feeling helpless and I really hate that I have to rely on you for everything. You have things to do and I hate that I am holding you back."  
"Reid, I have nowhere better to be than helping my boyfriend. I love that you need me. It's selfish, I know. "

Reid sighed then, how did he ever get so lucky?

"Thank you for taking care of me, Luke"  
"Thank you for letting me, Reid.

Luke gently kissed Reid then and helped him back up.

"Come on, Reid. It's time for your physical therapy. And this time please don't ask her if she got her medical degree on Sesame Street. She nearly quit last time."

"She shouldn't have worn pigtails then."

An hour later Reid was in the middle of his therapy when a dark haired man strolled in. Nora, his physical therapist greeted him. He saw the young man go over to the equipment and start working on his right hand. He looked really familiar.

He turned back to Nora and said,

"Who is that?"  
"Oh, that's Richard. He had a hand injury a few months ago. He's pretty far along in his therapy and should be done soon."

Reid realized then who it was. That was the "non-date" Noah had before Luke and he went to Dallas.

Richard then walked closer and went on to his next exercise. He looked up to see Reid looking at him,

"So what are you in here, for?"

"Oh, I broke both my hands in a car accident."

"Wow that sucks. I injured mine in a construction accident."

"Your job?"

"Yeah. I was working on cutting some wood and I cut it in a saw. I did some nerve damage"

Reid was tired of the small talk and focused on a spot on the wall.

"So what is your job?"

Reid looked back at Richard, who was talking to him,

"I'm a neurosurgeon. So my hands are my livelihood."

"I understand. It was hard for me the first few months to not be able to go to work and just do what I do on a daily basis. I had to rely on other people for so long and it really made me feel helpless."

"I know that. I really hate having to rely on my boyfriend so much." 

"So you're a gay neurosurgeon?" 

"Yes, and you're a gay construction worker. This suddenly makes me want to bust out the Village People."

Richard laughed at that and Luke was surprised to see how nice of a laugh he had.

He stuck out his hand and said,

"I'm Richard by the way."

Reid looked at it before shaking his hand,

"And I'm Reid."

Richard dropped his hand then.

"So you're a gay neurosurgeon named Reid?"

"Yes."

"No wonder, Noah was so upset."

"You know who I am?" 

"Noah came to me that day he found out you and his ex were an item."

"Really? For what? Comfort? To bitch?"

"A little of both, I think. The problem is that Noah and I became friends after meeting in therapy. I fell for him, but he was hung up on Luke. Then he felt like Luke was cheating, so he went on a date with me to make him jealous. I was okay with it too, because I just wanted to be with Noah. But then Noah had his surgery and Luke was back in his life and Noah had hope that they would be together. I guess he just needed someone to talk to when he found out that Luke had moved on."

"So you're friends?"

"Well, we were. Until, Noah decided to kiss me. Then things changed. I thought I was taking advantage of him, but he insisted he wanted me. So we made love. Then he tore out of there upset saying that it was a huge mistake and that his life was over. And I was left there looking like a jackass."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you and Noah had sex?"  
"Yeah, but it clearly will never happen again, since he won't talk to me. "

Reid was blown away by this confession. He couldn't believe that Noah had attacked him for being with Luke when he and Noah were broken up, but Noah could be with Richard?

The appointment was over then and Reid stood up,

"It was nice to meet you Richard, I hope you and Noah can work things out."  
"Me too, Reid. Good luck with Luke."

Reid smiled and walked out to find Luke in the waiting room answering emails on his blackberry.

Luke looked up and smiled and asked Reid how the appointment went.

"It was fine, Luke. Nora told me that she could see improvement already with my reflexes."

"I'm so glad."

"I met Richard today at therapy."

"Richard who? Noah's Richard?" 

"Yeah. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"What in the hell did you two have to talk about?"  
Reid wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Luke what he found out,

"Umm, he just told me that he and Noah aren't really talking anymore. Apparently they had a falling out of sorts, because something happened between then, but Noah was convinced you two were meant to be together."

"What do you mean "something" happened?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Noah, Luke."

"I'm really going to have this conversation with him?"  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Luke. That's up to you, but I think you know deep down what you should do."

"I'll call him today and tell him we need to talk."

Reid was relieved then. It was time for everything to come out into the open and for everyone to move on.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Reid wakes up and sees Luke is gone.

He smells coffee and heads to the kitchen to grab a mug. There are cinnamon rolls sitting on the counter with a note from Luke saying he had a golf fundraiser for his foundation.

He grabs a roll and flops on the living room couch. A month ago, he'd be out there with Luke playing a few rounds.

He sits down and turns the television to a low volume.

After about an hour of watching some talk show, he hears Katie in Jacob's nursery talking to him.

He walks into the nursery to see Katie rocking Jacob,

"Hey Katie, did I wake you?"  
"Oh no. I just got up a few minutes ago and I could hear Jacob cooing. I thought I'd get some quiet time in with him."

"Oh, that's good. I know how busy you've been lately with the studio."  
"Yeah, it's hard leaving him every morning to go to work."

Reid just smiles and starts to leave,

"Hey Reid, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you."  
Reid turned around flabbergasted,

"Proud of me? For what?"

"For not pushing me or Luke away during this time. I'm just so happy and honored to call you a friend."

Katie was beaming at him with one of her brilliant smiles and Reid felt a lump in his throat.

If he was honest with himself, he was grateful to the friendship Katie provided him from the first day he arrived in Oakdale. He'd never really had close friends before and Katie was different.

"Me too, Katie."

He closed the door behind him and headed to take a shower.

After his shower, he decided he needed to get out of the house. So headed to Old Town.

He headed to the bookstore and looked in the medical section.

He was just about halfway through a book on the nervous system when he heard someone saying his name.

He looked up to see Nurse Stewart and blonde haired boy talking.

He was a bit peeved. Why in the world would his name be on their lips?  
"Did you need something Nurse Stewart?"  
"It's Alison, actually. No, we were just surprised to see you here without Luke that's all."  
"And why is it any of your business if I am with or without anyone?" 

The blonde haired kid stepped forward then.

"I'm Casey, by the way. Ali and I are really good friends of Luke and Noah. Luke is basically my best friend."

Casey shoved his hand in Reid's face, and Reid couldn't help but shake it, just to get Casey to get out of his face.

"I'm Dr. Oliver."

"We know who you are. Luke told me about your date at the Lakeview. We sat with him for the first few days you were in the coma. We're glad to see you are doing better."

Casey smiled then and Reid tried to determine whether or not he was being sincere. He could tell by Nurse Stewart's grimaces and faces, that she didn't quite feel the same way about him.

"Well, I couldn't give anyone the satisfaction of thinking I'd died."

Casey smiled at this,

"So, what are you into besides brains?"

"Umm, being left alone is pretty high on my list actually."

Alison scoffed at this and looked highly offended and nearly said something before Casey cut her off,

"That's cool. I get the being alone thing. Just curious if you were into baseball. I have two extra tickets to the White Sox versus Cubs game next week. Just wanted to know if you and Luke wanted to come along. I'm meeting our friend Will there.

Reid loved baseball actually, but wasn't sure if he wanted to spend an entire evening with Luke's two straight best friends.

"I'll have to ask, Luke."  
"Don't worry, I already told him too. Just wanted to make sure you knew about it too. Just let me know!"

Casey walked away then and dragged Alison away who was shooting beams of hate at Reid as they exited the bookstore.

Reid went back to the book, but wasn't paying attention anymore. He kept thinking about the baseball game. He did want to go, but he wasn't sure that it would be a good idea, he still wasn't sure how Casey felt about him and if his other friend Will would be one of the many Noah supporters and Reid haters.

I guess the only way he'd find out is to spend a few hours with them at a baseball game.

Four hours later, he was back at home, pacing back and forth when Luke walked through the door dragging his golf clubs.

"Hey, how was golf?"

"Not bad, I made par. Pretty happy with it actually."

Reid smiled and gently kissed Luke who put the clubs in the hall closet.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad. I went to Old Town today and did some reading at the bookstore."

"Oh, did you find anything good?"

"Yeah. I bought a book on the nervous system. Very interesting."

Luke wrinkled his nose then and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Sounds enthralling."

"Actually something even more interesting happened today."

"What's that?"

"I met your friend Casey today."

Luke looked up and smiled then,

"Really? What did you think of him?"

"Not bad. He actually invited us to a baseball game next weekend in Chicago."

"Oh yeah. He mentioned something to me last week."

"So were you going to tell me?"

"I just figured you were still in your bad place and wouldn't want to hear about something fun."

"Well actually, I'm doing just fine and I'd like to go."

"Really? You actually want to go to Chicago with me and my two straight best friends for a baseball game?"

"Yeah. I actually like baseball and I'd love to see Chicago."

"That's the only reason?"

Time for honesty, thought Reid.

"Well, no. The other reason I'd love to go away with you for a weekend is that it will be far away from Noah and maybe for a few days I won't have to worry about you having to go talk to him or see him through his latest crises."

Luke put his water down then,

"I'd love to go to Chicago with you for a weekend. How about this? I'll get us a room on the waterfront that has a Jacuzzi, and we'll spend the entire weekend doing whatever we want with no distractions and then end it with a baseball game?"

"That sounds perfect, Luke. "

"Good."

Luke kissed Reid then,

"Come on. I smell like old men and old money. Come make me smell like something else."

Reid laughed then heartily and let Luke drag him to their bedroom.

The next week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday and both men were looking forward to their getaway.

Reid walked out of the hospital after informing Bob he was off for the weekend and to page someone else for emergencies. Bob only smiled and said,

"Have fun, Reid. You deserve it."

Reid smiled and drove to Katie's house.

When he arrived he saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

He entered the house to see the back of a strange man in house.

"Excuse me, who are you?"  
The man turned around he saw it was Richard"

"Hey Reid! I was just waiting for Luke and Noah."

"What?"  
"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"  
"Oh well, at the last minute Casey called and said that Will had been given two tickets from a client and so Will thought of Noah. So we're going with you guys!"

Reid wanted to punch a wall at that moment.

Fuck my life.

Luke came out of the bedroom then and saw Reid. He pleaded with Reid with his eyes to calm down.

Reid just stalked into the bedroom to get his bags. He wasn't going to let Noah and Richard ruin his weekend. He and Luke were still going to have their romantic weekend, even if they had to do it in front of them.


	31. Chapter 31

The entire car ride was awkward as hell. Reid drove and refused to look at Luke or in the rearview mirror. The hour drive was the longest of his life. Richard tried to break the ice by getting to know Luke, but Luke was more worried about Reid and his sudden onset of road rage.

Noah didn't say anything. He just sat there in stony silence shooting daggers at the bag of Luke and Reid's head and Richard stared longingly at Noah.

They finally arrived at the hotel and Richard and Noah went off to pay for their rooms.

Luke and Reid were finally alone, however Reid wasn't about to speak because he knew if he did it would bring about World War III. So he checked them into their room, threw his stuff on the bed, grabbed the room key and headed down to the hotel bar.

He was sitting at the bar drinking his beer when Richard sat down next to him.

Reid looked over at him and Richard just shook his head.

So Noah and Luke were by themselves, just wonderful. Reid wondered what type of moves Noah was pulling at the moment. But instead of drowning his sorrows in beer, he jumped up, paid for his drink and headed back to the room.

He got to his door to see Noah walking down the hall toward him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting for Luke to be by himself when tried to seduce him back to you?"  
Noah just rolled his eyes,

"I'm here to talk to Luke, if you want to listen to him admit that he still loves me and wants me back, then by all means stay."  
"Good luck with that Noah, but actually, I was thinking about making love to my boyfriend, just now. So if you'd like to sit in and get some pointers on how it's done, then by all means, stay."

Reid entered the room then and slammed the door in Noah's face who looked like he was ready to attack again.

Luke looked up from the bed. He was lying on stomach watching TV.

"So, you're back?"  
"Yeah. I decided I wasn't going to let NoDick ruin our weekend?"

"Who is NoDick?"  
"You know, Noah and Dick. I just put their names together."

Luke laughed at this and pulled Reid to the bed with him.

"Can you believe that it's been six months since we were in Dallas and at a hotel together?"

"I know, except this time I can rip the towel off your body and pound you into the mattress like I dreamed about doing then."

"Really? Well I guess I'll have to go take a shower then."

"By all means, do."

Ten minutes later Reid was lying on his back in only boxers. He was lying with his arms behind his head. He heard the water turn off in the shower.

Then he arched one eye open to see Luke standing at the foot of the bed, wrapped in a towel.

"Nice boxers, Reid."

"Nice towel, Luke."

Reid got up then and walked over to where Luke was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to just rip the towel off you when we were in Dallas?"

"I'm guessing about as much as I wanted you to."

"Well your wish is my command."

Reid reached down and pulled the towel off him.

He could feel Luke's fingertips slip into the band of his boxers,

"Do you know the only thing I could think when your hand was on my wrist, was that I would hope you would move it south."

"I think I prefer this, Luke."

Reid felt Luke's fingers graze against his cock then and grabbed Luke's wrist,

"Actually what I really wanted from that trip was for you to ride me like you rode that bull."

"Oh really? That was your greatest desire?"

"Yeah."

"Good cause I totally did that for you."

Luke grinned then and pushed Reid on the bed,

Reid pulled him on top of him. Reid kissed Luke and roughly pulled his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke groaned and started rubbing his groin against Reid's. He could feel both of them getting harder.

He finally reached into his overnight bag and grabbed a condom.

He placed gentle, chaste kisses all down Reid's stomach until he came to his penis. Then without warning, he deep throated Reid who arched off the bed gasping. He held Luke's head who picked up the pace. Just as Reid was ready to climax he pulled back and slid a condom on him.

He took the precum dripping from both of their aching penises and rubbed it on Reid. He slid himself onto Reid's stiff cock then. He looked into Reid's eyes and he slid more and more. Reid held his hips in place to help Luke. Then finally, Reid slammed himself all the way down and moaned.

Reid could feel the warm, tightness of Luke milking him, but before he could get used to the feeling, Luke placed his hands on Reid's chest and start moving wildly up and down. He moved around as if he really was riding a bull. The site of Luke's head thrown back with the same exhilarated and blissful face, took Reid back to the bar in Dallas.

He couldn't hold back any more and started moving under Luke as well. He started rotating his hips to match Luke's movements and when he rubbed Luke's prostrate, Luke groaned his appreciation.

The only thing on Reid's mind was to please Luke then.

He picked up the pace. His hand went to Luke's penis that was rubbing against his stomach then. He grasped it in his hands and rubbed his thumbs along the slit and tip and then up and down.

Luke and Reid stared into each other's eyes unwilling to break the connection. He could tell Luke was getting close because his movements became even more erratic. He wanted to push him over the edge, so he said,

"Ride me, cowboy."

That combined with Reid's hand on his hip, rubbing his erection, and the movements under him made Luke explode all over Reid's stomach, chest, and face.

Reid could taste Luke on his lips and he could feel his orgasm mounting. He picked up the pace and Luke bent down and gently bit one of Reid's nipples. He felt Luke's hands come up to his hair then and pull his head back into the pillow so that Luke could kiss him. This movement sent him over the edge and he finally came calling out Luke's name.

"That was definitely better than my dream."

"Mine too, Luke."

Reid and Luke were lying on the bed entwined in each other and Luke was rubbing Reid's arm.

"So what did you want to do this weekend? We have tonight, all day tomorrow, and Sunday afternoon, since the game is later that night."

"I want to stay in bed and fulfill every one of your fantasies, Luke."  
Luke sighed and nuzzled closer to Reid,

"We can do that, but what about food or hygiene?"  
"Room service and shower sex."

"Is this just because you don't want to have to see Noah?"  
"Maybe."

"Come on Reid. I'm telling you now. You have nothing to worry about. Noah and I are done."

"Well I'm not worried about you, Luke."

Luke sighed and got up then.

"Come on, Luke. You have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I just don't think Noah is capable of the things you do."

"Luke, he basically threatened me before I came into the room that he was going to get you to go back to him."

"And you're just telling me this now?"  
"Well, when would you have preferred me to tell you? While you were riding me? I'm sure that would've really sent you over the edge."

"You are such an ass."

"How does me not wanting my boyfriend's ex around make me an ass? I think that makes me pretty normal by society's standards."

"Just forget it, Reid. "

Luke threw some clothes on then, grabbed his wallet and started to leave.

"Where are you going, Luke?"

"I'm not sure, Reid. But right now I need to be alone right now."

Luke turned around and slammed the door.

Fucking Noah, Reid thought.

He got up to take a shower. So much for the romantic weekend.


	32. Chapter 32

Luke had come back later that night and slipped into bed with Reid, but slept as far away from him as possible.

Reid just rolled his eyes at his drama queen.

The next morning Luke unceremoniously pushed Reid out of bed to wake him up; because he had signed them up for every tour and tourist stop, he could think of just to piss Reid off.

Reid decided to be as sweet and nice as he could to Luke. So he became sarcastically sweet to offset Luke's petulant behavior.

They arrived back at the hotel late that afternoon and all Reid really wanted to do was test out their room Jacuzzi, eat a steak, and get a massage. But Luke had other ideas.

When they got in their room, Luke turned on the television and found the most annoying thing he could and then turned the volume way up. So while Reid was trying to relax in the Jacuzzi, all he heard was some Latin talk show. He knew Luke didn't speak Spanish and didn't understand a word of it.

Then when he took a shower, he reached for a towel to find that Luke had taken them all out of the bathroom.

Fine, he though, I'm just going to have to air dray, naked.

He walked into the bedroom to find a pair of boxers in his luggage.

All of his clothing was missing. All of it, including his boxers.

Now he was getting pissed.

"Luke, where the hell are my clothes?"

"I had them dry-cleaned."

"Even my boxers?"

"Yep."

Luke up to see water gleaming on Reid's chest and his state of undress.

"Well, seeing as you decided now was the time to have all of my clothing dry-cleaned and I have absolutely nothing to wear, I guess I'll have to walk around the room naked, then.

"Here, just take a towel."

Luke pulled a towel from under his pillow and threw it at Reid.

Reid grabbed it, but dropped it on the chair.

"Actually I like the au natural feeling. Something about the air on your freshly washed skin."

Reid walked over to wear Luke was sitting on the bed.

Luke stood up then to get away from him, but Reid impeded his progress.

"Don't you like the way the air feels on your skin, Luke?"

With that, he lightly ran his fingertips down Luke's arm and stepped closer to him.

Luke had on nothing but a pair of boxers.

Reid could feel Luke shiver and saw him close his eyes,

"If you're going to fight dirty, you probably shouldn't mess with the champ."

With that, he brought Luke closer and brushed his lips ever so slightly across Luke's.

He had his hands on Luke's sides. His thumbs gently rubbed over Luke's stomach.

Luke immediately responded by deepening the kiss and running his fingers through Reid's hair.

Reid broke the kiss just as he felt Luke hardening against him and walked away.

"You are such a jackass, Reid."

"I know. So when are my clothes going to be done?"

"In a few hours."

Reid wrapped himself up in a towel, called down to the hotel's spa and ordered a massage.

Four hours later, his clothing was back.

Luke and Reid went down to the hotel restaurant and Reid got his steak. They still weren't really speaking, but he could tell Luke was coming back around.

That night when they slept Luke was closer to him than the night before and Reid smiled.

Well at least we're making progress.

The next morning, Luke and Reid were supposed to meet Will, Casey, and Gwen for brunch. Luke thought it would be a great idea for them to meet Reid before the game and get used to each other.

Reid wasn't really sure how well this would go over, considering Luke was still barely talking to him. But as they turned to go in, Luke grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked at Reid who was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray dress shirt with a black skinny tie.

"You look great, Reid. Don't worry about Will and Gwen. They will love you as much as I do. "

Reid smiled at Luke who didn't let go of his hand, but interlocked his fingers with Reid as they walked into the restaurant.

The first thing he saw was a little blonde haired woman feeding a young girl. She looked up, saw them, and got a huge smile on her face.

She nudged the man sitting next to her who was busy staring longingly at the buffet.

Luke pulled him closer to the table.

Luke greeted them then and hugged Gwen and Will.

"Gwen, Will, this is Dr. Reid Oliver, my boyfriend."

"Reid, this is Gwen and Will. They are some of my closest friends. They are Oakdale transplants living in Chicago."

Reid offered his hand but Gwen came up and gave him a huge hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Reid. Luke raved about you in his emails."

Reid was surprised and looked at Luke was blushing furiously.

"You've been emailing people about me?"  
"All good things, I promise! He was quite enamored with you from the beginning!"

Reid laughed and shook hands with Will.

"Nice to meet you, Will."  
"You too, Reid."

The brunch was excellent and Will and Reid both made multiple trips. They were able to discuss their favorite breakfast meats, although Reid was half tempted to say Luke's penis, but didn't think Will would appreciate the joke quite as much as he.

Will and Gwen made Reid feel very welcome. They told Reid stories about their time in Oakdale and about Luke when he was younger. They asked him questions about his life, Reid actually answered most of them about growing up in a small town in Texas, going to medical school at the University of Texas, and then deciding Dallas was the right place for him.

Before they knew it, it was early afternoon and the boys needed to meet up with Casey to get their tickets for the game.

Gwen hugged Reid before they left and whispered,

"Thanks for making Luke so happy."

"My pleasure."

Hallie waved and blew kisses at them as they walked from the restaurant.

"So, what did you think of my friends?"

"I think that you had some of the nicest people for friends, growing up, Luke. You are very lucky."

Reid held the door for Luke and they hailed a cab.

Reid went to walk around to get in the cab, but Luke stopped him.

"No. You take this side. I'm walking around."  
"Luke, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"After what happened last time we tried to take a cab? No. Just humor me, okay? You nearly died in my arms last time."

"Fine."

Reid acted as if it was a great inconvenience, but deep down he loved that Luke cared so much about him.

They arrived at the stadium about half an hour later.

Casey was waiting for them at the gate with their tickets.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

Luke and Casey talked for a few minutes while they waited for Will to drop Gwen and Hallie off at their apartment, and for Richard and Noah to come from the hotel.

An hour later, everyone had arrived and they were sitting in their seats.

Reid, Luke, Will, Casey, Noah, and Richard were seated in that order. Luke insisted on it to keep the peace during the game.

Will and Casey tried to keep the peace between both parties and joked around about the baseball players and Reid was grateful for the distraction.

The game started then and Reid decided to ignore the looks Noah kept throwing his way. He sat in silence for the first three innings. He honestly didn't care who won, since he was a Texas Ranger's fan, but the game got interesting in the fourth inning when the Cub's hit a grand slam.

She he decided he'd root for the White Sox to come back, because he always did have a thing for the underdog. Will and Casey were also huge White Sox fans and they talked eras, rbis, and base hits with Reid. Luke decided to trade places with Reid since he was far more into the game than he was.

Reid couldn't believe that he and Casey were actually getting along and agreeing.

The sixth inning rolled around and Luke decided he was getting food. So he asked Reid what he wanted and headed to the concession stand.

He saw that Noah decided just then was the time for food for he and Richard too.

Reid trusted Luke though so ignored it.

Twenty minutes later Luke was back with their food.

He saw Noah trudging along afterwards with a forlorn look on his face as if someone had just kicked his puppy.

He looked at Luke who didn't look happy either, but Reid knew that now was not the time to press him.

So he didn't say anything. He just ate his food.

All of a sudden, he heard a gasp and looked up to see a fly ball coming directly at him.

His only reaction was to put up his hand to protect himself.

He caught the ball in his hand then.

And the crowd around cheered for him.

He held the ball for a few seconds, until Luke had pulled him from his seat.

"You just caught the ball!"

"I know! It's what you're supposed to do when a ball is coming toward your face."

"No, Reid. Your reflexes in your hand! You were able to catch it, grasp it, and hold on to it! Do you know what that means?" 

Reid had been so focused on the ball coming at his face that he didn't realize the significance of it until now. His hand was getting better.

"My hand is getting better!"

Luke pulled Reid close then and kissed him like he was leaving for war in the morning.

Suddenly all he heard was Noah yelling,

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, you bastard!"

He felt Noah pull him forcefully away.

Noah turned him around and punched him in the nose.

Blood was spurting everywhere and Reid knew that Noah had broken it.

"Noah Mayer! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luke was livid. He dropped down beside his boyfriend who was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay, Reid?"

"Yeah, I'b fibe."

Stadium security showed up then to escort Noah out.

They helped Reid and Luke to medical services. The bleeding stopped then and Reid was allowed to leave.

The game was over by the time they were released and they met up with Casey and Will just outside.

"Who won?" 

Casey was the first one to respond,

"The whitesox, man! Came back to win 7-4 in the bottom of the 8th" 

"Awesome. Glad to hear it."

Will finally said what both were thinking,

"What's going on with Noah?"  
Luke sighed as they walked out of the stadium,

"He cornered me while I was getting food earlier. He basically told me he was sorry for everything that had happened in our relationship and that his accident wasn't my fault and that all he wanted was a second chance to prove that he and I were meant to be together. And for a split second, I was so happy to hear him say it. I had been waiting years to hear him say those things to me. But then, those feelings went away. I finally had closure. Because my heart doesn't belong to him anymore. I realized I needed to hear the words to finally say goodbye, but I had moved on."

Reid was finally hearing the words he needed to hear. Yeah, they were being said in front of two straight men who happened to be Luke's best friend.

Casey looked at Reid then,

"Well, Reid, take good care of him. Looks like the underdog won twice tonight."

Reid smiled then. They had finally reached the street. Luke hailed a cab.

They said goodbye to Will and Casey then and headed back to the hotel.

Reid and Luke walked back into their hotel room.

Reid popped a pain pill the doctor gave him, drank some water and fell on the bed.

Luke went over to check on Reid

"How're you feeling, baby?"

"Like someone broke my nose and I can't breathe."

The doctor said the swelling and bruising would go down in the morning and then your breathing would get better.

"This has been an interesting weekend."

Luke smiled and slid into bed next to Reid.

"I will never forget it that's for sure."

He slid closer to Reid and wrapped his arms around him.

Reid smiled and then said,

"Thank you for trying to defend my honor, earlier."  
"I would do anything for you, Reid."

"So how are we going to deal with the Noah issue?"

"With patience."

"Patience is overrated, can't we just file a restraining order or something?"  
"How about we don't discuss Noah anymore tonight."

"Wow, who would've thought you'd be the person tired of talking about your ex?"

Luke hit Reid's back with a pillow then.

"You're an ass, Reid."  
"Yep, but I'm your ass."

Luke laughed and pulled Reid closer.

Reid fell asleep minutes later, thankful that Luke was his, especially since he had to meet with hospital board tomorrow about his job.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, Reid woke up to a gorgeous spring day.

He was regretting not taking an extra day off and spending the whole day in bed with Luke.

He rolled over to shut off the alarm and dropped a kiss on Luke's shoulder, before he got up.

Luke groaned and then a few seconds later said with his voice muffled by his pillow,

"Have a good day at work."

Reid grinned and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

He drank his coffee and reset the pot so Luke and Katie would have some for when they woke up.

Then he grabbed his lunch from the refrigerator and headed out in the pale early morning light.

The only thing that wasn't perfect was his still aching nose.

Figures the first vacation he takes in years, he gets injured.

He pulls into the parking lot at the hospital and heads in to make rounds.

He loses track of time and before he knows it, it's lunch time.

He grabs his lunch and opens up his bag to find a handwritten note stuck in it.

Reid grinned and thought

_Luke must've stuck this in here when I went to bed last night_.

He opened up the paper to see a note,

_There would have been the making of an accomplished flirt in me, because my lucidity shows me each move of the game - but that, in the same instant, a reaction of contempt makes me sweep all the counters off the board and cry out: - "Take them all - I don't want to win - I want to lose everything to you!" (Written by Edith Wharton)_

_-Luke_

Reid smirked as he stuck the note in his desk drawer. It joined the other twenty-seven letters.

_He really is going to write me two books worth of love letters. _

He was just finishing his lunch when a knock came to the door.

"It's open."

Reid looked up to see Noah walking the room.

"Mr. Mayer, what can I do for you?"

"Uhh, I really didn't want to come see you, but I've been having these splitting headaches all day and nothing is helping it."

"Well you did just have surgery not long ago. Come with me to an exam room and I'll check you out."

"You don't have to do that. I mean, I know you don't want to be around me, so you can just pawn me off."

"Noah, even though you did try to get me fired and you did break my nose, I am still professional. You are still my patient, and I will do my best to help you, regardless of personal feelings."

Reid took Noah into a room and shone a penlight in his eyes. Noah winced when the light hit them.

"Did you suffer from migraines before you lost your sight, Noah?"

"Yeah. But they went away when I was blind."

"You have nothing to worry about, Noah. Your migraines have come back due to the light hitting your retinas. I can write you a prescription for a migraine medication."

"Really? That's it?"

"I don't lie, Noah. Your migraines probably feel worse since you haven't had one in a very long time, plus your eyes are sensitive to light as it is, since you just got your eyesight back. Just take the normal dosage of the migraine medication, and you'll be fine in no time."

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver. If you don't mind, would make sure not to tell Luke about this."

"I don't discuss my patients with anyone other than the patient, Noah."

"Well good. I mean Luke would freak out and then insist to walk with my every step of the way."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"I just don't want his sympathy. I mean, why would I want him to be here for me, if it isn't because he wants to be with me?"

Reid understood Noah in that moment.

"I get it Noah, but Luke really does care about you. He wants to help you because he loves you. Just because you are no longer together doesn't diminish what you shared or what you mean to him."

"How can you be so cavalier about Luke having feelings for me when you are together?"

"Because I trust Luke and I love him. I want him to be happy and I understand him. I get how much you mean to him and I know that he would resent me if I told him he couldn't.

Noah stared at Reid in wonder,

"You really do love him, don't you?"  
"I never use that word unless I mean it."

"I have been such an idiot."

Reid sighed,

_Luke should be having this conversation with Noah. Not me._

"Noah, don't you think you should be having this conversation with Luke?" 

"I knew Luke had moved on with someone else. I just didn't want to accept it. And it made it even worse when it turned out to be you. I mean Luke brought you here to help me, and I ended up pushing him away."

"Noah.."

"No, let me finish. I was being selfish. I just wanted what was best for me. I didn't even consider Luke's feelings. I never thought about what my actions or inactions would do. I guess I took for granted that Luke would always be there. Then he wasn't. It's so hard for me to see him moving on, because I guess it means I have to change. Change is a scary thought. I mean so often we fall into old habits, because we don't want to live the change we know is inevitable. "

Reid just watched as Noah got up from the exam table,

"It's clear that Luke is happy, and I can't deny that of him anymore. So I guess all I have to say is thank you. Thank you for giving me my sight and for making Luke happy, when I couldn't. "

Noah stuck his hand out, and Reid shook it.

"I know we'll never be friends, but I hope we at least can be civil, Noah."

Noah smiled sadly and said, "I can do civil."

As Noah turned to leave, Reid said,

"You should consider calling, Richard."

Noah looked back in shock,

"I don't think he wants to talk to me after what I did last night."

"I'm pretty sure he would forgive you murder, Noah. He's in love with you."

Noah smiled at that,

"Maybe I will. Thanks again, for everything, Reid."

Reid just watched as Noah left the room.

He was still standing there thinking when his cell phone beeped at him,

_Noah wants to meet me for coffee. Do you mind if I go?_

_You don't have to ask my permission, Luke. _

_I know, but it's what you do when you're in a serious relationship._

_Oh, I didn't know we were serious. My bad._

_Oh we aren't? Well I'm sure Noah would love to hear that._

_If you tell him that, I'm changing the locks on Katie's doors._

_You wouldn't dare._

_I went three years without having sex, Luke. Try me._

_I love you._

Reid laughed at the last message and put his phone away.

He still had sixteen hours left to go on his shift.

The rest of the day flew by and before he knew it, it was evening.

He stared at the clock on the wall willing the hours to go by faster so he could go home and get a good night's sleep. He never slept well in the on call room. Reid was filling out paperwork when he realized that he couldn't sleep well without Luke.

_Damn_. _When did this happen?_

Truth be told, he didn't even mind. So this is what it felt like to be completely in love. It had to happen sometime.

Then an emergency came through the door and Reid went to work.

He finally got home at five a.m. and fell into bed.

He could barely move he was so tired, but then he felt two arms come around him.

He melted into the embrace and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he woke up and found a sticky note on his forehead

_Real subtle, Luke_

He pulled the note off,

_Hey, I went to the farm to babysit for Ethan. Come join me when you're rested._

Reid just rolled his eyes and nearly turned back over to go back to sleep.

_Why the heck would I want to babysit?_

But he got up anyways. He'd suffer through babysitting if it meant spending time with Luke.


	34. Chapter 34

Reid steps out of the shower and see he has a missed call. He checks the number to see it's the hospital. He knew it wasn't an emergency since they would page him. It was the hospital board calling with their decision. Maybe he could finally get back in the operating room, or maybe he had lost his license permanently.

He considered calling, but was too nervous. So he got dressed, grabbed his phone, beeper, and keys and headed to the Snyder farm.

He pulls into the driveway and sees Luke pushing his brother on a tire swing from a huge oak tree.

He smiles to himself as he can see Luke's younger brother laughing and smiling.

He exits and walks over to where they are standing,

"Hey guys."

Ethan looks at him warily, tries to hide behind Luke.

"Ethan, it's okay. I want you to meet someone."

"Why isn't he smiling, Luke ? Did he break his mouth? Is it stuck that way?"  
Luke laughed hysterically at the question his brother had just asked him and Reid did bust out a genuine smile then.

They walk back into the house then, with Luke still laughing,

"It wasn't that funny, Luke."

"Oh yes it was. If a four year old notices your grumpiness, I think it's a sign."  
"Shut up."

Ethan piped up,

"You're not supposed to say shut up!"

Reid just rolled his eyes, which caused Luke to laugh even more.

Luke grabbed a juice box for Ethan and some string cheese,

"It's time for your snack, Ethan."

"Can I color, Luke?"

"Sure, and I bet Reid would love to color with you."

"Okay, but I'm not sharing the red crayon!"

Luke basically shoved Reid over to the dining room table, where Ethan is coloring in a scarecrow with purple and blue.

Reid took the gray crayon and said it was his.

Ethan just looked at him as if he had two heads,

"Who wants to color in gray?"

Luke stands at the counter watching and smiling as Reid and Ethan concentrate on coloring.

Luke heads to the bathroom then.

He comes back ten minutes later to see Reid showing Ethan how to color in the lines.

"Reid, he's four years old. Let him color outside of the lines!"

"You gotta start em young otherwise they go through life without any rationality or reason."

"Coloring outside of the line has nothing to do with brains, and everything to do with creativity."

"Creativity, my foot. That's what your parents told you because you couldn't stay in the lines. They felt sorry for you."

"Whatever."

Ethan looks up then, completely oblivious to the conversation Reid and Luke just had,

"Come color with us, Luke!"

Luke sat down and Ethan gave him a picture of an elephant to color.

"Oh, Reid.,, I'm going to need that gray crayon."

"I'm using it right now. Color something else. Or better yet color it a different color and be creative."

"Reid, you're coloring Arial. She isn't gray."

"Leave me alone, Luke. I'm just being creative like you said earlier."

Luke snuck a peek to see what he was coloring that was gray to see him drawing a brain on Arial's head.

"Are you kidding me right now, Reid?"

"What? It makes the picture, in my opinion."

Ethan dropped his crayon then and looked at Reid's picture in awe,

"That is the coolest thing ever! Can I use the gray crayon to draw a brain?"

"Sure, kiddo, as long as I can use the red and green crayons."

"Deal."

"I'm never gonna get to color this stupid elephant in now."

"Like I said, be creative Luke. Color him purple or something."

Luke stuck his tongue out at Reid, which Ethan happened to see.

"That was mean, Luke. You shouldn't stick your tongue out at your friends. Mommy said so."

"Yeah, Luke, it wasn't very nice of you."

"Stop it, Reid."

"Yeah, stop it , Reid."

"Hey, kid I thought you were on my side!"

"Luke gives me cookies."

Reid laughed at this and looked at Luke who shrugged innocently,

"Smart kid."

Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen,

"Hey Luke. I fixed your iPod for you. Next time don't disconnect without ejecting first. Otherwise I'll have to resync you library every time."

"Thanks, Nat"

Natalie looked at what Luke was doing and starting laughing hysterically,

"I can't believe my grown brother is coloring with a strange old man."

"You should join us, it's fun."

"Okay, but I'm not coloring. I'm using my watercolors."

Natalie stared at Reid for a bit before sitting down,

"So who are you?"

"I am Dr. Reid Oliver, and who are you?" 

"Considering Luke said my name earlier, I didn't think it would be that hard to figure out. And you're a doctor? How did you ever make it through medical school?"

"So your name is Gnat? As in the bug? No wonder you are so bitter."

"Wow, Luke, this one's a keeper."

Turning back to Reid, she said,

"Tell me, did you go around finding random homeless people to give you one-liners?"

"Natalie, be polite!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's so nice to meet you Dr. Oliver. Welcome to our home. I hope you find it to your liking. Natalie was really laying it on thick.

Reid started laughing then, and Natalie looked at him in surprise.

Reid turned to Luke and said,

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister that was basically mini me?"

Natalie snorted at that and went back to drawing.

"Very ladylike, Natalie"

"Bite me, Reid"

Reid could see Natalie smiling even with her head bent and grinned.

He went back to coloring his Zombie Arial picture, while Ethan colored the entire scarecrow gray, and Luke painted his elephant blue.

Nothing was said for a while, until the front door burst open and Reid nearly fell out of his chair surprise.

Another dark haired girl flung herself down at the table. She was dirty and smelled rank.

"I swear to God, if I have to muck another stall, I am moving back to Mom's!"

Luke looked up and just rolled his eyes,

"Quit being a drama queen, Faith. It was one stall and you spent the entire afternoon hanging out with the horses anyways. It's not like it was that hard."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."

She headed toward the stairs when she stopped and in a loud theatrical whisper asked Luke,

"Who's the hottie?" 

"Way too old for you, Faith"

Faith stamped upstairs then.

Reid looked at Luke, who was smiling,

"I didn't realize the entire Snyder clan would be here today."

"Relax, Reid. We're only babysitting for Ethan."

"Hey! I don't need no babysitter! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Reid turned to Ethan,

"Of course you don't. We are actually just hanging out with you, because you're cool."

Ethan grinned when Reid said that and went back to his coloring.

Luke just stared at Reid in amazement,

"What?"

"Nothing, you just really surprise me sometimes."

Natalie piped up, "Why? Because he has moments of coherence? Even gorillas can type a sentence if they pound away long enough."

"Natalie!"

Reid couldn't help but laugh at Luke's sister. They were cut from the same cloth.

Faith came back down a few minutes later in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She headed to the refrigerator to grab some water and a cookie from Emma's cookie jar.

Luke joined her.

"So, this hottie is a friend of yours?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Holy hell, Luke. Do mom and dad know?"

"Not so much. I was hoping to tell them tonight."

"Does he even know that the entire Snyder clan is coming for a cookout tonight?"

"Nope."  
"I can't wait. This is gonna get sooo good."

Reid said something to Ethan that made him giggle and then Natalie told him he wasn't funny, but was grinning widely as she said it.

"Wow, Natalie and Ethan have taken to him, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised actually. I mean I knew he was good with Jacob, but Jacob can't talk back yet. But, man, Reid really has a way with kids. "

Luke was staring in amazement at Reid who looked up, caught him staring, winked, and smiled at him.

Luke brushed bright red,

"You are really in love with him aren't you, Luke?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well considering I've never seen you like this before, not even with Noah, yeah… it's pretty obvious."

"Well he needs to get the official sister seal of approval before I give my blessing."

"Uhh, why don't I like the sounds of that?" 

"Don't worry, I won't do anything too bad. I promise."

Luke and Faith went back to the table.

"So we're coloring, huh?"

"Yep, it was Ethan's idea."

Faith turned to Reid and stared at him brazenly.

"Did you need something?"

"So.. I'm Faith."

"And I'm Reid"

"I know who you are."

Faith was giving him the one over.

"Okay, so we need to break you in properly."

"Uhh, what do you mean by 'break in'?"

"I mean if you are going to hold your own with the Snyders, you need to prove you can handle the pressure."


	35. Chapter 35

Reid just stared at Faith with a way look on his face,

"I'm not sure what that means, Faith."

"Oh you'll learn."

Faith shot a look at Luke who gave her the look of death.

"What's going on, Luke?"

"I have no idea."

Luke looked away quickly and Reid knew instantly that he was lying.

Then the door opened and in walked Lily.

"What is going on here?"

Luke looked up and quickly jumped up,

"Hey mom, we're just playing a game."

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute, please, Luke?"

Luke followed his mom out of the room and Reid watched.

Five minutes later Luke was back looking upset and his mom looked even worse.

She walked over and picked up Ethan,

"Come on buddy. Let's go feed the ducks at the pond."

"Okay! Can Reid come?"

Lily's face showed a look of shock but she quickly masked it,

"Not this time. I think he needs to get going."

With that she looked directly at Reid,

"Don't you, ?"

Luke stepped forward and placed his hands on Reid's arm,

"He isn't going anywhere, mom."

Lily turned around and huffed out of the house.

"It's okay, Luke. I can go home, besides aren't we done babysitting?"

"Uhh, actually, I want to go for a horseback ride. Will go with me?"

"I have no desire to get on a horse."

"Come on, Reid… I promise to make it worth your while."

"Oh, I know you will and intend to collect."

Luke and Reid walked hand in hand out to the barn.

Luke saddled up two horses and showed Reid the proper technique to mount and dismount a horse.

Reid thought Luke looked so sexy swinging his sex legs and ass over the side of a horse.

Luke took him for a ride all over the Snyder farm.

Reid actually was enjoying the ride and realized how relaxing it was.

Luke took them by the pond; Ethan and Lily were long gone.

Luke dismounted and took the horse to the edge to let him drink and motioned for Reid to do the same.

Reid slid off and Luke grabbed the reins and led the other horse to drink as well.

Luke sat down on the bank and looked out at the water,

Reid sat down beside him and placed his hand on Luke's, rubbing it gently with his thumb,

"I take it mommy dearest, was not happy that I was there."

"No, she wasn't. But I don't care anymore. I mean she has never taken the time to get to know you and…"

"And what, Luke?"

"And… I'm really tired of always doing things based on other people's expectations. I love you, I want to be with you, and it's for me and for once it feels good to be selfish."

"Look at me, Luke."

Reid grasped Luke's face in his hands then,

"I know you love me and I know that we together. I don't doubt it. I also know that your family is a huge part of your life and I would never ask you to walk away from them."

"I know and that's why I love you so much. You just accept my weird family, all my flaws, and me. I never thought I'd find anyone like you."

"Well, you did and I'm not going anywhere."

Luke knocked Reid on his back and kissed him then. Reid's arms came around him and put his hands in Luke's hair. They kissed slowly and gently for a few minutes, just enjoying the soothing water.

The fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Two hours later, Reid woke up to see Faith and Natalie watching them sleep. They were giggling with another girl with brown hair.

He nudged Luke awake, who jumped up,

"Crap, did everyone arrive already?"

The brown haired girl spoke,

"No. Just us here right now."

"Oh good."

Reid looked at Luke, who was getting the horses ready to go back,

"Who is everyone and what are they arriving for?"  
"Uhh, there is a Snyder family get together this evening. We're having a cookout and bonfire."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Afterwards?"

"Do you think it's a good idea that I meet your entire family for my first meeting? I mean come on, your dad doesn't even know about me!"

"It will be fine. I promise, plus Grandma Emma is cooking and you'll love her cooking. I promise."

"Fine, if food is involved."

Reid and Luke take the horses back.

Luke hands them to the stable worker and walks toward the house.

He can see by now that nearly everyone has arrived.

"Alright, so here are some things to keep in mind when talking to my family. Don't bring up sex around anyone, don't allude to Meg being crazy, and basically remember your mantra."

"I know, I know, don't be an ass."

They walked to the patio. Holden was grilling and talking to Jack who was sipping a beer. Carly, Lily, and Katie were looking at old photo albums and laughing. Molly and Janet were with Meg cooing over Eliza. Emma was sitting watching her family, while bouncing Jacob on her knee.

Parker, Faith, and Liberty were tossing a football around.

Natalie and Sage were swinging on the tire swing, and Ethan ran around with a cape tied around his neck screaming.

Luke cleared his throat as he approached them. All the talking and laughing ceased as they stared.

"Hi, guys. I wanted you guys to meet my boyfriend, Reid."

Carly's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Lily's reaction. Katie grinned. Holden was frozen with his spatula in midair. Jack was the first to say anything. He stepped forward and said,

"Nice to meet you, Reid. You're the one who operated on Dusty, right?"

Reid looked at Luke who just shook his head yes.

"Yes, I am a neurosurgeon at Oakdale Memorial."

Emma jumped up and handed Jacob to Katie.

"It's so great to meet you, Reid. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you to."

Holden just stared at them a bit longer until Jack pointed out his burgers were burning. He turned back to the grill then.

Lily stared at them in stony silence before marching into the house and slamming the door.

Reid just closed his eyes, well this was going swell.

Luke just rubbed his back and whispered in his ear,

"They'll come around. I promise."

Katie called him over and started showing him pictures of Brad when he was in high school.

Reid felt comfortable around Katie and she started talking to Carly about things they remembered about Brad. Before they knew it, they were in a conversation about things the Snyder clan had gotten into.

Reid was shocked at the things that happened to all the people in this family.

Dinner was served then and Emma told him to make sure to try some of her special potato salad. He loaded up on food and was in heaven.

Luke was absolutely right. His grandma could cook and bake.

It was time for the bonfire then and the entire clan sat around telling jokes, ghost stories and just having a good time.

Then Carly spoke up,

"So Reid… how did you become a doctor?"

Before he knew it he was fielding questions left and right about his past, his personal life, how he and Luke got together, since they hated each other, if he was planning to stay around, and his personal favorite came from Lily,

"What makes you think you are good enough for my son? He was after all, spoiled by being with Noah."

Luke gasped when he heard that.

Reid fielded the questions brilliantly. He was the perfect amount of funny, snarky, and still respectful to Luke's family.

He saved the answer for Lily's until the end,

"I think I am good enough for your son, because he thinks so. His opinion is the one that matters to me. I won't say anything bad about Noah, because Luke and he shared something that will never be diminished simply because we started something."

Carly and Katie looked at each other and grinned.

Carly spoke up,

"Well, you passed my test. Welcome to the Snyder family, Reid."

Katie simply hugged him,

"You already know I view you as part of my family."

Lily sat in silence and just watched Reid.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Reid ate eight s'mores and he, Luke stuck around to help Emma, and Holden clean up.

Holden pulled Reid aside,

"I know I didn't say very much back at the bonfire, but I wanted you to know that if you make Luke happy, then I am not going to interfere. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm willing to make an effort."

Reid shook his head,

"Then so am I."

Holden grabbed the rest of the lawn chairs and walked away.

Luke came up and grabbed his hand,

"Let's go home, Reid."

They started walking away when Lily's voice called out,

"Before you go, Reid, I'd like to have a word with you."

Luke stared at his mother.

"Just give us a moment, Luke."

Reid just nodded and let him know it was okay.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Snyder?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Reid's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? For what?" 

"I was wrong. Luke is happy and I can see now that you do love him. I want Luke to be happy and so I won't interfere anymore. Plus, all of my children adore you it seems. So, four children can't be wrong. Also, Emma wanted you to have this before you went home."

Lily handed Reid three Tupperware containers full of food from that evening.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snyder."

"Call me, Lily."

"Thank you, Lily."

"Take care of my son, Reid."

She gently squeezed his hand and walked back into the house.

Luke was leaning against his car waiting for him.

"I just had to make sure you weren't murdered."

"She gave me food from your grandma, and she told me to take care of you."

Luke grinned,

"I knew they'd come around. They just had seen how much you love me."

"Well, I'm glad our relationship was on display for half of Oakdale tonight."

"Oh stop it, you know you loved it."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

Luke kissed Reid on the lips before Reid turned to get in his car,

"I'll see you at home."

Reid pulled into the driveway to see Luke's car parked on the street.

Damn he could get used to coming home to him.

He walked in and put the food in the refrigerator. Katie was making a bottle for Jacob.

"So, you got the full Snyder experience tonight. How did it make you feel?"

"Like, I was on display"

"For what it's worth, you did well."

"I know. Lily and Holden told me to treat Luke right. So that is as close to approval as I can get right now."

Katie's look was shocked and happy,

"Oh, Reid. Things are really looking up for you two. Have you considered asking him to move in?"

"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Reid he has spent the night here every night for over a month. He's basically my roommate already. Plus, he's the only one who knows how to program the remote on the television. "

"I hadn't thought about it Katie. I don't want to pressure him into anything too fast."

"Just think about it, Reid. I think he may surprise you."


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Reid woke up an hour before the alarm went off, tossed, and turned thinking about what the hospital board's decision was and not wanting to call them back.

After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Luke rolled over and said,

"Will you stop that? You're making me feel seasick with all the movement."

"Sorry. I'll get up and go in the living room."

"What is going on with you, Reid? I've slept with you long enough to know that when you toss and turn you have a lot on your mind."

"I guess I should've told you this yesterday, but the hospital board called with their decision and I never called them back. But I can't put it off forever."

"Well for the sake of both of your sanity's will you please just call them? I'll be here no matter what they tell you. I'm not going anywhere."

Luke got up then and headed for the bathroom.

Reid sighed and picked up his blackberry from the nightstand.

After three rings, he got a hold of the director's assistant,

"Hi, this is Dr. Oliver; I am returning the director's call."

"Oh, hello Dr. Oliver. Will you please hold for one minute?"

"Sure."

Reid waited patiently for two minutes, when the director picked up,

"Hey, Oliver! Just wanted to let you know the decision was unanimous. You're back in. Plus, Mr. Mayer called and said he was mistaken. Also, we're looking for a fourth in golf, so we wanted to know if you wanted to join our golf group on Wednesdays."

Reid let out a sigh of relief and chuckle at the same time,

"I'll get back to you on that, but thanks for the news."

"No problem, you're free to come back whenever you'd like, even today."

"Does this mean I get my old office back?"

"Of course. I'll even have someone put flowers in there to welcome you back."

Reid laughed at that and hung up the phone. He dropped it back on the nightstand and headed into the bathroom.

Luke was just stepping out and Reid was shaving.

"So… what was the verdict?"

Reid looked at him in the mirror,

Reid just shrugged.

Luke came up behind him and hugged him,

"I'm sorry, Reid. I thought you'd be reinstated."

Reid put down the razor and wiped his face off,

"Oh, you wanted to know about my job? Yeah, I'm reinstated and I got my old office back."

Luke punched him in the arm,

"You are such an ass, Reid."

Reid just laughed as Luke went into the bedroom.

Reid jumped in the shower then and Luke only once flushed the toilet while he was in there, so he knew Luke wasn't too mad at him.

Twenty minutes later, he was sitting at the table eating his cereal, when Katie walked out to grab some coffee,

"So did you ask him, Reid?"

"Ask me, what?"

Luke had just come from their bedroom,

"Oh nothing important."

Katie mouthed the word, sorry to him and went to the nursery,

"Come on, Reid. What were you going to ask me?"

"Really, Luke. It's not important. "

"Come on, Luke. It obviously is important if you talked to Katie about it."

"Well for the record, Katie is the one who suggested I ask, it wasn't my idea. She thinks you should move in, since you practically live here anyway and you buy groceries to restock the refrigerator."

"So are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I guess, it makes sense."

"Wow, how romantic of you. You tell me that _Katie_ thinks I should move in, and instead of asking me to move in because, you want me to, you think it makes sense. "

"Luke, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, let me tell you something, Reid. When and if I move in with you, it will be because you want to live with me and can't imagine not. I'm not going to move in, simply because it makes sense. "

Luke went around and grabbed all of the things he had left at the apartment over the past month,

"Where are you going, Luke?"

"I'm going back to my mother's. "

"You don't have to move in with me, okay? I mean, we can be what we were before."

"No, we can't Reid. I need to know that we are going somewhere, and not simply just for convenience. "

"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?"

"No… I don't know, Reid. I can't imagine my life without you, I just need some time. I'll call you. I promise."

Reid watched helplessly as Luke left with everything.

He let the tears fall then that had been building up.

He had really fubared that.

When did things get so complicated?

He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and ripped his heart out, and it was no one's fault but his own.

He thought back to meeting Luke.

The first time on the phone, he was intrigued and annoyed, then he met Luke and he was attracted and pissed.

I mean how someone could incite such passion and anger in him at the same time was beyond him

Luke made him feel alive for the first time, but he also got under his skin and irritated him more than just about anyone else had done.

He was challenging, he was everything Reid had sworn he never needed or wanted. He was a distraction and God help him, he craved it. He didn't want anything else. Now that he knew what it felt like to love unabashedly and with reckless abandonment, he didn't want to go back to what he had been before.

He grabbed his things and headed for the hospital. He needed to take his mind off all things Luke.

He did great up until lunchtime. He opened his lunch to find another note from Luke.

He nearly crumpled the paper and threw it away, but he was a glutton for punishment and read it anyways.

Instead of a love letter from a famous person, it was all Luke,

_Reid, I know that I have not been the easiest person to get along with. I've made your life hell and I've forced you to do things I know you would've never done for anyone else. I am so grateful and thankful for each day that I wake up and you are there, loving me and showing me that I am worthy of your love. I have never experienced anything like this before and you've opened my eyes to the possibility and wonder of true, eternal love. Plato once said that in each person burns a flame, and that there is someone in who burns a flame that is identical to yours. People search their entire life to find their twin flame, the person that makes them complete, their soul mate. I truly believe I have found mine, in you. There is no one else for me, in this life or any other. Even if we were separated, there will always ever only be one true, perfect, eternal love for me, and that man is you. I love you more than I can put into words. Thank you for showing me true, unconditional love. You are the man of my dreams. I can't imagine my life without you, without waking up every day in our bed and seeing your beautiful blue eyes, holding you, and feeling safe in your arms. _

_All my love,_

_Luke_

Reid wept then. There was no holding back the tidal wave of emotions that swept through him. He just laid his head on his desk and cried. He felt as if he had lost everything. He had done to Luke what Noah had always done. He had pushed him away. He was no different than Noah.

He heard someone clearing their throat then. He looked up to see Alison in his office doorway.

He didn't have the strength or will to say anything mean to her. He wiped his eyes,

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Reid crumpled the paper and dropped the note into the wastebasket.

He headed to the bathroom then and splashed water on his face. He looked like hell. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his cheeks were bright red, and his nose was running.

He simply wasn't up for anything else.

So he took a half day.

He headed to the park and sat on the bench. He felt drained; people watching usually cheered him up because he could make fun of people. But Luke was usually with him.

He sat there for an hour without moving.

Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him,

"Man, I was so wrong about you."

Reid looked over to see Alison

"Shouldn't you be at work putting IVs in?"

"My shift is done, Reid. Why were you crying earlier?"

"That is none of your damn business."

"Does it have anything to do with this?"

Reid looked over to see Alison holding Luke's note out to him. She had uncrumpled it and smoothed it out as best as she could.

"Why does it matter? Why do you care?"

"Because Luke is one of my best friends."

"And Noah. I remember. You are team Noah."

"Yes. Noah is my friend, and yes I wanted Noah and Luke to work things out, when that was what they both wanted. But honey, Luke moved on. I didn't understand why he wanted to be with you, but this letter right here, I don't care anymore."

"It doesn't matter. Luke and I are on a break or something."

"What happened?"

"I asked him to move in, he said no. Then he took all his things back to his mom's house."

"Uh-huh. How exactly did you ask him to move in with you?"

"I maybe said that it was Katie's idea and that he should move in because it's convenient."

"Wow, you are truly such a guy. There is no way in hell that you two are done, if Luke wrote that letter. He's just hurting. He will come back around, but you need to do something epic and grand to show him that you actually want to be with him."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"Flowers, candles, be romantic."

"I'm not good at things like that."

"I can help you with that."

"Why would you help me, you hate me?"  
"I don't hate, you Reid. I just didn't know you."

"Okay, so what's your idea?"  
"Give him a list of reasons why you can't live without him."

Alison pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Reid just looked at her, then started talking about all the things that Reid would miss if Luke were to truly leave.


	37. Chapter 37

He had the list in his hands. He was so nervous. The heart on his sleeve crap just wasn't who he was. That was all Luke. Luke was the one with the words and the feelings. Reid was more the action man. He did the small things to let Luke know he cared.

That's why he always set the coffee pot twice, once for him when he left for work and then reset it for Luke when he woke up in the morning, or when he saw Luke's toothbrush getting faded he replaced it with a new one, or reminding Luke with sticky notes to change the oil in his car, or making sure to only use lavender scented laundry detergent on Luke's clothing when he found them in his hamper.

Wasn't that enough? Why did he need to write a stupid list? But Alison had insisted this is what it would take.

He nervously shifted as he rang the doorbell.

Lily opened the door.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Oliver?"

"I'm here to see Luke."

"Luke is not here."

"Well, can you tell me when you might expect him home?"

"I could, but I won't. Luke may feel something for you, but you have hurt him for the last time." 

"I am trying to make it up to him."

"You know, I really tried giving you the benefit of the doubt, earlier. I really did, but you have done nothing but be an arrogant asshole to him and this entire town. What the hell makes you think you have anything to offer my son?"

"Maybe the fact that I am in love with your son and asked him to move in with me. I didn't go about it the right way and he got angry and left. I'm trying to show him that I love him and that's why I want him to live with me."

Lily's face showed shock and Reid knew that Luke had not told her why he was angry and had come home so suddenly.

"You asked him to move in with you?"

"Yes, the night after the cookout I thought I had finally obtained your blessing. So I asked him to live with me. I'm not good with words and I don't say the right things and I blew it."

Lily said nothing for a few seconds and Reid turned to leave.

"Luke took Natalie and Ethan swimming at Snyder pond."

Reid's head snapped back to look at Lily who continued,

"Good luck, Reid."

She smiled genuinely at him for the first time and closed the door.

The drive over to the pond was the longest of his life. He imagined the scenarios in his head of what it would be like to talk to Luke or to see him or be around him without attacking him. It had been a few days since he'd spoken to or seen Luke. He was craving him so badly.

He could imagine the scent of Luke's hair and skin and the feeling of skin against skin. God, he missed him so much.

He finally arrived at the farm and got out.

He saw Ethan playing in the front yard and knew that they were back.

He knocked on the door then and waited.

After a few minutes, Luke showed up, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks.

Luke was carrying a glass of iced tea and cookie.

"Reid? What are you doing here?"

Luke nudged the screen door open and Reid stepped in.

They walked into the kitchen where Natalie was eating a Popsicle.

She looked up at Reid in his black jeans and button down shirt,

"You do realize it's 90 degrees out today, right? Why are you wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt? Oh, wait… you're not supposed to be out in sunlight, right? Otherwise, you'll turn to ash? Geeze, Luke, way to invite a vampire into the house. He'll never leave now."

"Nice one, Natalie. Maybe, you should stop having Ethan write your comebacks for you. You're slipping."

Natalie laughed at that and ran out the front door.

Luke just shook his head,

"You guys are so much alike it's freaky."

"I think it's freakier that you are dating someone exactly like your sister."

As soon as Reid said dating, Luke flinched and turned away.

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose then,

"Uhh, sorry. Were dating, I guess."

Luke turned back to him,

"Why are you here, Reid?"

"I don't know. This was a stupid idea. Forget I came here."

"What's a stupid idea?" 

"I don't know. Ali gave me some suggestions on how to woo you back."

"Woo me back? Wait, you and Ali are talking now?"

"Yeah. The day you left you wrote me a love letter."

Reid was looking at Luke, whose eyes widened,

"You read that?"

"Yes, and I became a wreck. I was so far gone I couldn't even focus on the brain. So I took a half day. I spent an hour in the park blankly staring at people trying to people watch. Nothing worked though. Then Alison found me sitting there. She saw the letter and read it and she told me to fight for you."

"What do you mean you were a wreck?"

"I mean, I cried at the hospital. In front of people. And I couldn't stop. So I had to take a personal day."

Luke was stunned into silence.

Reid started to leave then,

"Where are you going, Reid?"

"I get it, Luke. Being a wreck isn't attractive. I can't help it though; you just bring out everything in me. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm sorry, I came here."

"I'm not."

Reid looked back at Luke, who was smiling,

"Why? So you can make fun of me for crying?"

"The fact that you cried over me and you never cry about anything lets me know that we are something. "

"Really?"

"I don't need all the fancy schmancy stuff, Reid. I just need to know where your heart is."

"My heart is where it's always been, Luke. With you."

Luke was instantly in Reid's arms,

"God, I love you."

He was kissing Reid then and Reid could only reciprocate.

Finally, they broke apart for air,

"I guess this means, I don't need the list."

"No, I still want to hear what you wrote for me."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to have sex, you will."

Reid just feigned a sigh and pulled the paper out.

Across the top was written "Reasons Why ICan't Live without Luke Snyder."

He listens when I babble about brains and science

He always make sure I have sandwich fixings in the refrigerator

He leaves me love notes in my lunch, on the bathroom mirror when I'm taking shower, on my forehead while I'm sleeping

He does the dishes because he knows I hate doing them

He lets me watch baseball games, even though I know he couldn't care less.

He is the most giving, thoughtful and compassionate person I've ever met

He makes me want to be better

He sticks by me, even when I'm a thoughtless, inconsiderate jerk

He smiles when I walked into a room.

He loves me, even when no one else does.

Reid read all the reasons in a rushed tone and then looked up to see Luke in tears,

"I know that a list of reasons isn't the most romantic thing, and there are so many more reasons why I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you. I have never had anyone before love me like you do. Maybe it makes me selfish, but I want all of you, Luke. I want the stupid, insignificant fights over what movie we're going to watch, or where we're going to eat. I want you mad at me for forgetting to fill the car with gas, or me mad at you for leaving your socks everywhere, which by the way is a disgusting habit. I want long walks in the park. I want a dog and someday I want to marry you and have kids and when we're old and gray, I want to look back at our life together and realize that I finally made a good decision. I have always been a more rational and logical person. I never wanted any complications or personal relationship. Then there was you, and everything I thought I needed and wanted was replaced with you. I only want you, with me, beside me until I die."

When Luke didn't say anything for a good full minute,

Reid started to leave,

"Okay… well I feel stupid. Forget I said anything, Luke."

"Wait."

Reid looked at Luke with his eye arched in anticipation,

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I got lost thinking about how many kids we were going to have. I definitely want all the same things you want, Reid. I want it all with you. That's what I've been trying to hint at for months."

Reid's face relaxed and he felt the stress and anxiety fade away.

He walked to Luke, who hugged him and held him as he felt hot tears slipping down his face,

"Damnit, Luke. Why do you always make me cry?"

"Because, you're happy. Those are happy tears, Reid."

Reid started laughing then and Luke joined him.

"So, how soon can I move into Katie's?"

"Actually, we're not living at Katie's house."

"We're not?"

Luke look confused.

"No. I made a deal on a house this morning and it was accepted. We can move in at the end of the week."

Luke's mouth fell open,

"You bought us a house?"

"Well, it was a nice house. It's two stories, with four bedrooms and huge backyard with a fence. And it came with a huge doghouse and a swimming pool."

"You bought us a house?"

"Yes, Luke. I figured if I'm all in, I may as well doing something huge and epic."

"You bought us a house."

"Do you have a reset button, Luke?"

Reid's snarky response snapped Luke out of it.

"Oh my God, Reid. You bought us a house!"

"I bought us a house."

Then Luke was in Reid's arms placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

"In case I don't say it enough, I love you, Reid Oliver. I will always love you, now take me home."

"Yes sir, but which home, your moms or Katie's?"

"Katie's. I hope she realizes we're taking the bed with us when we go."

Reid grinned and walked out with Luke by his side. Life was good.

-The End-

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading this. I had a blast writing this story, and this was my first multi-chapter fiction ever and only my second fan fiction period. I may do an epilogue somewhere down the road, but for now this is the end.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue:

Six months later Luke was standing at the kitchen sink washing the last of the dishes. He looked over to see Reid on the floor playing with Eustace, their new puppy.

But Reid insisted it was a good name since it meant stable and steadfast. Eustace was a reminder that they were in a good place. They were in a forever kind of love. They had a house, with a library for Reid and his brain books, a study for Luke to write, three spare bedrooms, and they had their bed from Katie's.

The Snyders had finally accepted that Noah may have been Luke's first love, but Reid was it for him. Holden often invited Reid fishing who accepted, because they both were fans of not talking. Emma often baked pies and sent them home with Luke and Reid. Natalie, Ethan, and Faith were constant company at their pool, and even Lily started bringing them peace offerings of flowers for their landscaping. Lucinda often invited the boys out for dinner or would spend hours playing chess with Reid.

And Noah. Noah had been accepted to film school in California at UC: Berkley. He had accepted and moved two months prior. Luke and the Snyders threw him a going away party and Reid gladly attended. He and Noah had patched up their differences and still laughed about Noah punching Reid in the face. Noah also told Richard that he was ready to move on and Richard gladly gave him another chance. And from all perspectives, it looked as if Noah is finally happy too.

Reid looked up to see Luke staring at him,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything."

"Really, everything is running around in your head right now?"

"Life is good, Reid. Truly good. For the first time in as long as I can remember, everyone I know and love is happy. My parents are finally getting back together. We are together. Noah was happy and had moved on. I don't think we could get any happier."

Reid stood up and walked into the bedroom,

"Fine, forget I said anything. Clearly what I have to say isn't important."

Luke got up miffed,

"Come on Eustace, let's go outside."

Luke walked outside to see white Christmas lights everywhere lit up with candles and rose petals in the pool.

He spun around to see Reid standing in the doorway staring at him,

"What is this Reid?"

"This is the epic gesture, Ali told me to make."

"Really? To buy me a house, a puppy, then string lights up, light candles, and put rose petals in the pool?"

"No. She told me to do something else."

"And that is?"  
"She told me to propose."

With that Reid dropped on his knee,

"Luke, you know I love you. I always will. Nothing will change it. In you, I found everything. I had given up ever finding anyone to love me or worth loving. And then there was you, challenging me and making me angry and annoyed. And I found myself falling for you and it made me angry. And soon there was nothing else I wanted more than just to be with you. And now I can't imagine ever being without you. I don't want to live without you. What I said six months ago holds true. I want it all with you. I want a love that will last. And I know that it's with you. So please say you'll marry me and give me that and that I can give that to you."

Luke was openly weeping by this point and he could barely see straight. He turned to wipe his eyes and then dropped to his knees,

"Yes. I'll marry you. I'm all in, Reid. 100%. I want everything with you. I want nothing more than to be your husband until I die. I know that I was put on this earth to love you. You are the love of my life."

With that, both men were crying and then they were hugging and kissing. Eustace was running around them barking and wagging his tail.

Suddenly music started wafting through the trees,

_So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you oughta know  
I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last_

Lucinda, Lily, Holden, Emma, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, Jack, Carly, and the entire Snyder clan walked into the backyard. Alison, Casey, Maddie, Jade, Gwen, Will, and even Richard and Noah were there.

They were clapping and cheering. Reid had set this up weeks in advance, knowing that Luke wouldn't be able to resist the romantic gesture.

Luke was stunned, but never happier. He was going to marry his best friend, the love of his life, and he had his entire family and all his friends to share in it with him.

"I have one more surprise for you, Luke."

"What is that, Reid?"  
"You remember when I told you that you'd never see what I danced like?"

"Yes."  
"Well I lied. Will you dance with me?"

Luke was stunned but held his hand out,

Luke and Reid shared their first slow dance together to _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin, while the music played.


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue 2:

Six Years Later:

Luke was running around the house randomly throwing things into a bag.

Reid walked out of the bedroom bleary eyed,

"Luke come back to bed, we have at least another six hours before we need to be at the hospital."

"No, I need to find the birthing book we bought. Maddie told us to bring it."

"I still can't believe Maddie offered to be our surrogate."

"Why not? She loves you, thinks you can do no wrong and she is one of my best friends. Plus, Hunter told us that he supported her decision completely."

"It's just strange to me."

"After five years of marriage to me and becoming friends with my friends, I think you'd recognize the gesture. Maddie loves you like her own family. I mean she was even a surrogate for Henry and Barbara."

"Yeah, _that_, was definitely weird. Hank should not be procreating with the crypt keeper."

"Shut up, Reid and help me find the damn book."

Reid pulled the book off the shelf and threw it into the bag,

"Will you please come back to bed. I'm a doctor. I'm telling you we still have at least six hours left of sleep."

Luke refused to budge and finished packing the bag. Reid just rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

Reid was right though, Luke had enough time to put a great playlist together for Maddie on his iPod, write thank you notes to all those who came for the baby shower, and to give the dog a bath.

The call finally came and Luke jumped on Reid to wake him up,

"Come on sleepy head. It's time."

Reid groaned and pulled himself out of bed.

He stumbled to the car and got in the passenger seat.

Luke blew nearly every stop sign and stop light on the way. Reid was grateful it was 4 a.m.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Reid headed straight for coffee.

After two cups, he finally felt somewhat coherent and went to find Luke and Maddie.

Luke was sitting next to her watching the baby monitor.

"His heartbeat is strong."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I can just tell."

Reid walked in and walked over to Maddie and dropped a kiss on her forehead,

"How are you feeling, mama?"

"Like I'm trying to push a watermelon out of a tiny opening."

"How are you feeling?"

Reid laughed at that and kissed her cheek again,

"So, Luke brought the birthing book, and the iPod for you."

Luke hooked the iPod to some external speakers he had brought and soon the soothing sounds of Enya wafted through the room,

"Enya? Seriously, Maddie?"

"Well I wanted Placebo, but Hunter googled it and said soothing songs were better for the baby."

Reid just shook his head and read the journal article he had picked up from his mailbox.

"So what are you reading?"

Reid looked up,

"This one is about spina bifida in babies who are born prematurely."

"Sounds riveting."

"It is, actually."

Luke snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, husband of mine?"

"Nothing, just commenting on how completely adorkable you are."

"Mmhmm. It's better than you writing fan fiction for Glee."

"Hey now. The writing is so I stay on top of my game."

"Well the reading is also for work, smart ass. I am a doctor you know."

Maddie laughed as she watched her two best friends bicker.

Then it was time. Luke busted out the camcorder and filmed while Reid held Maddie's hand.

Six minutes later their _daughter_, was born.

Reid won the bet and got to name her.

He gave her the name Sophia Grace.

When he was asked why he simply stared at Luke and said,

"Sophia means wisdom. So wisdom and grace. The perfect combination of her parents."

Luke was a blubbering mess, Maddie was crying, and even Hunter dabbed some tears away.

Then she got to meet her grandparents and cousins and aunts and uncles.

Reid was beaming proudly and Luke was overwhelmed with emotions.

Lily and Holden brought the outfit that Luke wore home from the hospital and Katie, Chris, and Jacob showed up with flowers and her first teddy bear.

Alison and Casey showed up with a receiving blanket and tiny baby socks for Sophia.

Reid squeezed Ali's hands, who smiled. Reid pulled her aside,

"This wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you for helping me all those years ago."

"It's been my pleasure, Reid. I'm so grateful we finally got to be friends and I'm thankful for all the years I've worked as your surgical nurse."

Casey patted them both on the back and offered them cigars for later.

Then all was quiet.

Maddie was moved into a private room, and Reid and Luke were left alone with their daughter for the first time.

They stared at her, counting her fingers and toes, and feeling her soft downy hair. She was perfect in every way.

Luke leaned over and kissed Reid tenderly on the lips.

"Look at what our love did, Reid."

Reid looked down into the eyes of his daughter and he started singing,

"_Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Father's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear."_

Luke watched as his husband serenaded their daughter to sleep.

"Where did you learn that from?"

"My mother used to sing it to me."

"Speaking of which, they will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Any of your siblings? I think Carrie might come, but not sure about Tony."

"Well it will be good to see your family again. We haven't since the wedding."

"I do have to say that my parents are so excited about finally getting a grandchild. So they may be a little zealous."

"Who would've thought their first grandchild would come from us?"

Reid put Sophia back in her tray and then lay down on the hospital bed. Luke snuggled up close to Reid and felt Reid's arms come around him. Reid put his head on Luke's shoulder and they both watched their daughter sleep.

Reid finally drifted off to sleep, thinking, he had it all.


	40. Chapter 40

22 Years Later:

Reid was looking for his tie.

"Luke, have you seen my gray tie?"

"You mean the faded, stained one? I threw it away weeks ago."

"That was my favorite tie!"

"I know, but I bought you a blue one to replace it. To bring out your eyes. Besides, we're going to our daughter's college graduation, not a ball. The blue one will be fine."

Reid just rolled his eyes and grabbed the tie from Luke's hands.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the same thick curly hair, but tinted with gray now.

Luke still looked young and hot, damn him.

Reid was the chief of staff at Oakdale Memorial and Luke was a world-renowned author of murder mystery books.

Damian had died in prison about ten years prior and that was when Luke had started writing again. Reid knew it was his therapy and supported him in whatever way he could.

Reid was snapped out of it when their middle child came in the door,

"I'm not going! I can't show my face in public with a pimple this big! Their daughter, Madison who was 14, named after Maddie, was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She looked and acted so similar to Maddie that it sometimes freaked them out.

"Madison, it's not even noticeable. I can't see anything."

"Then you must be blind!"

"Well did you ask Sophia if she had any makeup to cover it up?"

"No."

"Well how about you try that before you decide the world is over."

Madison stomped down the hallway to her sister's room.

Luke came back in the bedroom then,

"Crisis averted?"

"I hope so."

Luke put his suit jacket on,

"Hey, have you seen Max?"

"Not since this morning when he was outside with his friends hunting for earthworms."

"I swear that kid is going to be the end of me."

Max their eight-year-old son, was the most laid back, lackadaisical, head in the clouds kid. He was always late for everything, messy as hell, and seemingly had no drive or motivation.

Luke walked outside then to see if he could find him.

Reid opened the master bathroom door,

"You better take that bath before your dad sees you like this."

Reid could hear the water running a few minutes later and headed downstairs to get his coffee.

Luke came back in upset,

"I can't find him anywhere."

"He's upstairs taking a bath."

"Why?"

"Because, I told him to."

"Since when are you the disciplinarian?"

"It was more of a suggestion, Luke."

Luke just rolled his eyes and grabbed some coffee as well.

Reid just grinned.

He was the one who got to take the kids to get ice cream, and to show Max cool pictures of blood and guts, and the one who let them listen to loud, profane music.

He was the one to put a slip and slide up to the pool so they could skid across into the water. He was the one who encouraged dangerous activity.

He was also the one who sat with his daughters and listened when they had their first crush and got heartbroken, and the one to explain sex to them in a logical and rational way, while Luke told them that love was important.

Reid was the one to leave the bathroom light on so the kids didn't injure themselves if they had to get up. He was the one to check the oil in Sophia's car, and the one to take Eustace to the vet when it was time to put him down.

He was the one who insisted they have a ceremony for him, and the one to take the kids to the pet store to get a new puppy.

And Luke was the one who did the girls hair, the one to teach them to tie their shoes, the one to show them how to ride a bike, and drive, and how to muck a stable.

Luke was the one to discipline them, and the one to make them eat healthy and to brush their teeth.

He was also the one to sit up nights with them while they were sick, and the one to make their lunches, and the one to write them encouraging notes.

He was the one to take them to doctor's appointments, and to soccer and gymnastics lessons. He was the one to tell them stories on long car rides, and the one to snuggle them and hold them and kiss them.

Their kids never felt anything but unconditional love and acceptance from their parents. When they were teased and harassed in school for having two parents, their kids responded with grace and kindness. They invited their friends home to see what it was like and their house quickly became the "cool house."

Reid was snapped out of his thoughts when Max bounded down the steps he suit was on crooked and his tie was clutched in his hand.

Luke stood up and went over to help Max with his clothes. He fixed everything, smoothed Max's hair down, and looked at him,

"Alright, so remember the drill?"

"Yeah. No playing outside until after the ceremony."

"Good. Now go watch cartoons until we're ready to go."

Max ran back into the living room with Moxy, their chocolate lab at his heels.

Reid stood up and put his mug in the sink.

Luke was staring out the window at Sophia who was swinging,

"Can you believe that 22 years ago, we were bringing her home from the hospital?"  
"No. Can you believe that nearly 30 years ago, we were just meeting?"

Luke looked over at Reid and smiled.

Reid noticed a gray hair in Luke's locks and plucked it out.

"Ouch. That was attached to my skull you know."

"You know. This reminds me of the day you finally decided to move in with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you then that when we were old and gray I wanted to be able to look back and say that I finally made a good decision."

"And what decision would that be?"

"The decision to stay in Oakdale. The decision to kiss you in Dallas all those years ago. The Decision to fight for you, and to propose to you, and to build a family with you. They were all good decisions. But the best decision of my life was to love you and to let you love me in return. That was the best decision I ever made. Also, the first time we had sex, that rates up there pretty high."

Luke laughed at his and hugged his husband.

"I agree. The best decision of your life was to have sex with me."

Reid really started laughing then and was still laughing when their daughter came in and stared at them warily.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what you're laughing about, Dad."

"You're definitely, right."

Then the family was headed to the graduation ceremony and the party hosted by Lily and Holden.

Over the years, Lily and Holden came to love and deeply appreciate their son-in-law. The night Max was born, Holden showed them the family bible with all their children's names and Reid's name besides Luke's as his husband. Reid wept.

And now here they were, watching their oldest graduate from college and start with the rest of her life.

Reid watched as she walked across the stage to get her diploma. Sophia had decided to go into med school following in father's step of neurosurgery. He couldn't have been more proud. Luke squeezed his hand. They both had tears in their eyes as her name was announced. Her entire family cheered for her.

Reid settled back and looked to see how far he had come. His life had been great. He was the chief of staff at a hospital, he had three amazing children, and he was married to the love of his life. His heart was full of happiness and love. No matter what the rest of his life brought, he had it all, right here and now. And this was just another chapter ending in his story. He couldn't wait to see what the next chapter held.


End file.
